Demonic Encounters
by Twilight Master Emerald
Summary: This story takes place in an alternate Ooo where Finn is a Vampire Hunter, his mom is traveling with him to aid him and a third person acts as support through the adventures, they come to a village of Vampires which starts their biggest adventure yet with many Demonic encounters. (A Co-Op fic as usual with Atomsk and Myself.)
1. Entering the Queen's castle

**The scene opened up to show a Wagon riding along a path to an odd looking village in the middle of winter, complete with snow and two riders were at the front, one was wearing a trench coat complete with a wide brim hat and another was wearing a simple cloak which made it hard to tell who the people are before the wide brimmed hat one spoke up to the cloaked person next to him.**

" **So Atomsk, first off happy birthday, 13th of December was it?, and hope you like the story later, I have some ideas to spice this up down the line, but want to do the honors of saying hello to the readers and giving a short introduction of what's about to happen?" the wide brimmed hat wearing man said while he grins at the cloak wearing man while he made sure to keep the wagon on the road.**

 **The second figure, now revealed as Atomsk, chuckles before speaking up.**

" **Certainly." He said before looking at the readings.**

" **What's up you fabulous readers. As TME said before, today is my Birthday. Though I will not tell the numbers. It ain't right I say! But anyway today TME and I are doing our usual thing of making holiday fics. I already posted my DDS Christmas special and really hope you guys love it. Now our next story will be an Adventure Time fic called "Vampire Queen & Vampire Hunter" featuring two popular characters."**

" **Yup, Finn and Marceline but not in the ways you would expect, but the idea that I have is not just for Vampires, trust me, I haven't even told him what ideas that I have yet, but I will soon, this story however does have OC's who will be making appearances here, so all I can say is this… enjoy the story… because it will be a real thrill when your imagination really helps the story come to life." The man next to Atomsk said before he moved his hat up a bit to shake some snow off which showed TME's face before he sets it back on his head.**

 **Atomsk chuckled before he spoke.**

" **I may not know it but I'm already feeling excited with what we're about to do in this story."**

" **Yeah, and want to go ahead and start this story?, I believe I have the perfect starting point for this… after all… we are coming up on another wagon…" TME said while the scene went to the Wagon which offically starts this story of the supernatural...**

* * *

 **Ooo/ ?/ ?**

When the scene went to the Wagon, three people were riding on it, all three looked human and two was riding in the back while the shadows of the wagon made it hard to get more details from the two humans who had blond hair, one looked like a woman in her 40's give or take a few years but still looked young and fit and wore some kind of traveling gear but had some kind of satchel next to her with a big plus icon on it.

The other, a male Human with blond hair looked to be in his 20's, had plenty of gear on him and looked like he was ready for battle at any time with a sword, crossbow, and a large backpack that seemed to have other gadgets and devices.

The person up front had brown hair, looked like he wore simple clothing and a cloak that helped with the snow but hid most of his body and the only thing on him that looked valuable was a silver necklace that had a dragon pendant on it before he looked back at the two occupants before the man said this.

"Hey Finn, Minerva, we're nearly there, you two ready?" The man said before the woman named Minerva smiles before she said this to the driver while she equipped her satchel.

"Yes, thanks for taking Finn's turn Emerald, I'm still wondering why you don't bundle up like we did but I guess you traveled longer then we have so I guess you're used to this kind of stuff right Finn?" Minerva said while she looked at the man while he got his backpack and weapons equipped.

"Yes mom." Finn said after making sure to check his bag.

Emerald however just shrugged while he keeps the horse on the road while it pulled the wagon towards the town, it was large in size and had various buildings of various sizes and shapes.

Finn and Minerva, two humans, rare beings nowadays in Ooo were traveling around and working as Vampire Hunters, more like Finn was the Vampire Hunter and Minerva was acting as the healer for anyone injured, they lost their home from various monster attacks and were now traveling to find a new home, they ran into Emerald during one of the adventures and while he was pretty much an enigma to them, he never even told his last name, he pretty much came through when it came to supporting Finn and Minerva when it came to various things, from finding clues to where Monsters were to being able to hunt for food, honestly it was hard to tell what he thought when his face was normally Stoic, but he did made sure that Minerva was safe while Finn fought various creatures.

…the reason the trio were coming to this town specifically was because of a rumor that Vampires had taken over a town and a high ranking Vampire Queen had taken residence inside of the Castle in this land, Emerald had no issues with it as long as it didn't get him involved but here he was making sure that Finn and Minerva would get there safely, seems like he would get pulled into another adventure with them.

For a few minutes of riding on the road, the town on the map that was specifically marked came into view fully and Emerald guided the horse into town and had it slow to a stop when he got the horse near an Inn.

"Hey Finn, Minerva, were here." Emerald said while he got up from his seat and stretched when he got on the ground.

Finn out and stretched a bit as well after grabbing his back before he helped Minerva out of the wagon.

Minerva smiles when her son helped her before she stretched her body.

After everyone got their things in order from the long trip, Emerald spoke up when he grabbed the horses reins and led it away from the middle of the road.

"I'll see if I can get any info on this Vampire Queen from the inn you two, you two make sure we got an escape route in case things go south." Emerald said when he was feeling cautious right now, he was the brains for the group when Minerva wasn't around since Finn did like to fly off the handle when it came to battle.

However before Emerald could get far, a person walking by them spoke up to them to get their attention, he was a male around Finn's height and was carrying some wood.

"Excuse me, but did you say something about the Vampire Queen?" The person said while making sure to not drop the wood he was carrying.

Finn made sure to get in front of his mother in case of anything before speaking up.

"Depends… what do you know about her?"

"Well I know she keeps the other Vampires in town in check and makes sure that the laws are uphold, as long as the humans here make monthly donations to her and the vampires, they protect us from the various monsters around town, some even work as guards here, I mean look, there is a few over there." The man said while he nudged his head in a certain direction which made Finn, Minerva, and Emerald look over to see a couple men in full body armor while the visors gave a red glow while they watched things going on in the town, though the man didn't seem scared of the Vampires...

Finn blinked a few times when he heard that before asking this.

"How is it that you're so calm after telling us this?"

"Well I was recently Vamped when I had a fatal injury a few years ago, so I can understand why vampires prey on humans but at the same time know that if they go crazy with the hunting, they lose their source of food, blood, I mean I have to use a special charm to make sure I don't get burned up in the sun, but aside from that, I didn't change much, then again getting Vamped is just a step, need to actually drink blood for the full transformation to take effect, you a Vampire Hunter with that getup?" The man said while he looked Finn up and down.

Finn has bad feeling when the guy asked that before the human said this.

"No. I'm just a traveler."

"Well just in case you are a Vampire Hunter, the Queen doesn't mind the fights but try and at least look at her schedule in the center of town so you can go to her on her free time, other Vampire Hunters are here and they took their time with fighting the Vampire Queen but she hasn't been beaten yet, and then there is the case with the loser doing whatever the winner says, though considering what the Queen does, I'm sure the Vampire Hunters lose on purpose just to experience what she will do, depends on how much of a fight they give her but let's just say they keep coming back for more." The man said with a grin on his face while Emerald and Minerva looked confused when they had no idea what happened…

Finn blinked in confusion as well before he asked this.

"What do you mean? Like being a servant? How can anyone enjoy that?"

"Weeellll… first off it's not a full time thing pretty much a 24 hour thing and boom your free to go, mainly repairing damages done, making sure certain items are back in place, obvious stuff and second… well… you'll have to find out if you go and fight her, she's definitely not like most vampires, did you know she's looking for a way for Vampires to not drink blood but the color red oddly enough, heard that is a work in progress but it's coming along, anyway, see you later Mr…. Traveler… but just to give a heads up, try and not expect the Vampire Queen here to be like the other Vampire Royals in other lands, trust me, you'll be doing yourself a favor so you won't be caught off guard." The man said with an amused look on his face before he went back to what he was doing when he carried the wood away.

Finn waited for the man to get into a good distance before he looks at Emerald and Minerva before saying this.

"Okay that guy was strange."

"Yeah but informative, might as well find that schedule so we know what she's doing during the day or something, might as well not try and piss off a village full of Vampires… though the Vamps here seem… relaxed and what not compared to the stiff ones we saw before." Emerald said while he looked around and saw some strange couples, some people looked like iconic Vampires with human's walking next to them and even some human children walking next to some Vampire children and to some shock, half vampire kids, and thanks to the constantly cloudy, it helped with making sure the vampire beings didn't burn up, guess that's the reason why Vampires set up shop here since the sun was pretty much nonexistent except for light hitting the clouds to show the time of day.

Finn blinked in surprise when he saw the people and vampires actually getting along before saying this.

"This is beyond strange."

"Yeah but not too bad if you think about it Finn, at the very least, we're not getting attacked from the get go when monster like beings normally find out about your profession." Minerva said when everyone seemed relaxed, even with other Vampire Hunters here, guess people here made it a sport to see if the Hunters can even take on the Queen, either that or as long as the Hunters left them alone, they knew the Queen would protect them and the Queen must have made a way to keep the citizens safe.

"Maybe… but I'm still keeping my guard up just in case. I'm still wondering about what the guy said about losing against this Queen if these hunters here are still alive." Finn said as he sees some of the hunters talking to one another.

Some seemed to be talking about tactics to use on the Vampire Queen while some looked like they were getting gear while a small crowd of them were gathering around in front of a large sign, seems that the schedule for taking on the Vampire Queen.

Finn sees this before he starts to head over to see what the schedule is like.

After managing to get through some people who looked like they would try again later, Finn saw that the sign… shockingly looked like it was made to flash with lights from an old kind of premushroom war tech called light bulbs and other things which said this.

" _The Rocking Vampire Queen, Marceline Abadeer's schedule…"_ The sign oddly ready before the schedule showed that the morning time was basic royal stuff, lessons with etiquette, musical lessons, lunch, etc.

Though from 5 pm to 9 pm was her free time, thankfully that time was in an hour so it left Finn with enough time to get his gear touched up while Emerald and Minerva, who followed Finn after Emerald got the horse and the wagon secured so the horse could eat and drink, and Minerva said this when she got over her surprise from the odd looking sign.

"W-Wow… guess we're lucky that we have an hour before you go to the Vampire Queen's castle, more than enough time to get everything ready." Minerva said while she had Finn move out of the way so that other Vampire Hunters could look at the sign without Finn getting in the way while Emerald followed the duo.

"Well even so, that Queen better watch out because I'm gonna bust her buns good." Finn said.

Though a Vampire Hunter passing by Finn said this with a grin on his face.

"I bet you will." The Vampire Hunter Cryptically said which confused the trio but wasn't able to ask since the Vampire Hunter walked away with a chuckle.

"Okay am I missing something here?" Finn said with a confused look but was starting to feel annoyed.

Emerald and Minerva didn't know how to respond to that and just shrugged at Finn before Emerald said this.

"Well… I'll see if I can find a room at the Inn we stopped at earlier, I'll meet up with you two at the schedule here in an hour so we can find out what that guy means." Emerald said while even he sounded confused and that was saying something since he was normally the calm one in the group next to Minerva, so that spoke volumes before he walked off with a thoughtful look on his face.

Minerva in turn just rubbed her head before she said this to Finn when she turned to him.

"Try and not get annoyed sweety, personally I think we're getting a lot of info already and this Vampire Queen shows mercy, granted you may need to clean up after the fight in the off chance she gets the drop on you, but at least you won't die and learn from the fight, you know the saying, better to live to fight another day right?, I'll go around and see if I can't find something to do to aquire potions and what not so we can stock up on supplies, we were running low on water so I'm going to work on getting that first and foremost." Minerva said before she starts to walk away from Finn… in a Vampire infested town… without anyone to guard her…

Finn felt like he should be by her side but... since no one is doing any harm to her, it probably be okay if she walked alone which would give Finn some time to think on his strategy.

Meanwhile inside the castle near the town while the time for Marceline's free time was approaching…

The scene showed a very large royal looking castle, complete with gargoyles, pillars, even a massive fountain that flowed with water.

The camera then went inside to show a massive foyer and staircases that led into the upper levels of the castle before the scene went to one room to show that a few people was in the room while one was eating a meal while three stood near the person eating.

The person eating was in fact the Vampire Queen Marceline, she had her hair slicked back and into a ponytail and she wore a sleeveless dress that didn't have much detail but definitely showed off her curves well, she even had red lipstick on her lips to help complete the look.

The three people near her were in fact her maids and butler, the butler was named Simon Petrikov, an ancient butler who lived much longer then Marceline and was here to help aid the Abadeer family from before Marceline's parents, he wore an iconic black and white butler outfit that had Bat like icons on various parts of the outfit, mainly the back of the outfit, the shoulders, and the pockets of his pants.

The maid next to him was his wife Betty Petrikov, and while she was not as old as Simon, she was here to help care for Marceline when she was born and wore a poofy maid like outfit that hid her legs well but the tight part of the top did show she has a busty figure.

The third maid standing next to Marceline was in fact a childhood friend of Marceline and her name was Maite, she was assigned from birth to be Marceline's personal maid and Simon was teaching her the ropes from day one, all in all, she took to her profession well and not only followed Marceline's orders to the letter, but also helped her relieve her stress when Marceline needed it, sometimes Marceline did it for fun so she and Marceline had a tight bond even for Mistress and servant.

"Are you enjoying your meal milady?" Maite asked.

Marceline took another bite before she said this after making sure her mouth was clean.

"Indeed, seems you took to Simon and Betty's lessons well, hope their lessons haven't been too hard on you since you got here recently after some training away from the castle, especially since Simon is a stickler for manners." Marceline said with an amused tone which made Simon chuckle before he said this when he bowed a little.

"Well I have watched over you since you were a baby Milady, so of course I would train the best for you in case Betty and Myself are not around." Simon said while he looked to his wife with a smile on his face.

Betty smiled as well to her husband as she remembered some of things she taught Maite to.

Simon then pulled out a pocket watch after he stood up and said this when he flipped it open.

"Seems it's getting near the time when the Vampire Hunters gather in the courtyard, do you want me to summon the guards to thin out the weaklings?, no offense to them or your skills but we are on a time table, especially with the gathering of the Demonic Royals in the next few days to discuss various matters and the Abadeer's were always the ones to host the meetings." Simon said before Marceline takes a moment to think before she said this after making her choice.

"Very well, but make sure they don't get too rough with the Vampire Hunters, ironically enough in order to try again, they make sure to try and aid the guards here to keep the town safe so let's at least make sure their wounds are treatable, though… if one of them happens to get to me, mind clearing my schedule since I doubt they will be leaving anytime soon if they can impress me, hard to find good entertainment nowadays that doesn't involve some good music." Marceline said while she grins when she remembered some of the pre-mushroom war music she listened to and really like the Rock and roll style of music that some mortals came up with.

Betty chuckled a bit before speaking.

"We will make sure of it milady."

Marceline chuckles before she got up from her seat after she finished her meal and said this when she looked to Maite.

"Just in case, make sure my chambers are ready for a possible guest, depending on how well they do, I may share with you since I'm not greedy after all." Marceline said while she grins at Maite.

Maite blushes a bit brightly when she heard that before saying this.

"Y-Yes milady. I will do so at once."

Marceline smiles at Maite before time went to much later with Finn and Emerald following some Vampire Hunters to some kind of courtyard in front of the Castle while Emerald carried supplies for Finn, Minerva stayed behind to see if she could help out in the village and learn more about the medicinal plants in the area and Finn and Emerald saw how massive the castle was, they could see it from the town and had to walk a mile to get here but the castle itself made the town look small in comparison.

"Dang. You can see this place above the clouds or something." Finn said as he felt a bit impressed with the castle… but not too much.

"Yeah, then again there was that floating castle you went through so I bet you could see the top if you wanted… too bad you accidentally crashed it into a mountain." Emerald said while giving Finn a half lidded look.

Finn chuckled nervously when he remembered causing that much damage.

A moment later, and Finn and Emerald's attention was brought to the castle gates opening and a single person walked out, he looked like a butler and had glasses on, from the feel of him and from his red eyes, he was a Vampire.

"Greetings everyone, to those who do not know me, my name is Simon Petrikov, I am the head butler of this Castle and I have taken care of Marceline and worked with her parents long before they were even in power here, but I doubt you all came for a history lesson right?" Simon said while many Vampire Hunters grin and what not when they got pumped for what was about to happen while Emerald looked indifferent, he was just here for support so he didn't know why Simon looked at him for a moment though Emerald could take a guess as to why before Simon looked away to the others, honestly Simon's head moved to fast for normal mortals to notice.

Finn was just pumped as he was ready to face the Vampire Queen. He had thought of some good moves and he also had his special weapon with him.

A moment later, Simon cleared his throat before he spoke up while he held his hand in the air to get everyone's attention.

"Now considering the large number of Hunters for this week, Milady has decided to use a some of the defenses here to thin the herd so to speak and only the strongest of Vampire Hunters will be able to get to her at the throne room, I'll explain more to those who get inside of the castle… for now… everyone, get on guard because the first test starts now!" Simon said before he snapped his fingers and the many gargoyles and stone soldiers around the Vampire Hunters spring to life and shake the dust on their bodies off and look at everyone of the Vampire Hunters while a gargoyle looks at Emerald who just raised an eyebrow when it charged him and a stone soldier charged Finn while the rest of the stone monsters charged the Vampire Hunters.

Finn blinked a bit before he got on guard and waited till the gargoyle got close so Finn can strike.

However he got knocked aside by the stone soldier who keeps charging him and Finn was forced to fight the stone solder, sword to stone sword while Emerald dodged and side stepped the Gargoyles attacks, seems the stone monsters had their targets and when a Vampire Hunter was knocked out of seriously injured, the monster fighting them dragged them back to town.

Finn grunts as he deflected the stone soldier's attack before he tries to swing some attacks as well.

Thankfully for Finn, the Stone soldiers strikes, though strong, were easy to predict which allowed Finn to easily parry the blows before the magically constructed creature could land a blow.

Emerald in the meantime was still jumping away from the Gargoyle before he called to Simon and said this.

"Hey Butler guy Simon right?, why the hell am I being targeted?, I'm just this guy's pack mule for support." Emerald called while he points at Finn when he said he was Finn's support, though to his shock, Simon just smiles at Emerald without saying anything while Emerald grit his teeth while he keeps dodging the attacks from the Gargoyle.

' _No doubt he's supporting that young man and true he does look formidable but this one… something tells there's more to him than meets the eye.'_ Simon thought as he examined the two.

For Finn's side, he had some serious expertise unlike some of the other Hunters who came and got knocked out and dragged away, when the stone soldier tried to make various combos when it decided to get a bit serious, Finn was able to adapt easily and slowly damage it while he waits for a chance to find a finishing blow.

For Emerald's side, he didn't even attack the Gargoyle who had trouble hitting him, for every swipe and punch it threw, Emerald either side stepped or used a hand to redirect the blows which caused the Gargoyle to stumble and trip up more often than not, and Emerald barely looked like he was trying in Simon's eyes… seems Finn and Emerald were not like normal Humans since most Vampire Hunters here were already taken back to town from injuries brought on by arrogance and recklessness, in fact, only a quarter of the hunters were left and they were slowly taking out the stone creatures now until Emerald and Finn were the only ones left since unlike the past hunters, they hadn't fought creatures like these in awhile, however Finn and Emerald, unlike the Hunters left, barely looked winded.

Finn continues advancing against the soldier before he finally sees an opening and goes in for the kill.

Thankfully for Finn, his last parry did cause the stone solder to stumble and Finn's sword smashed through its head and went into its torso and caused it to fall to the ground which made Simon smile from how efficient Finn was with his moves.

Emerald on the other hand was still dodging and redirecting attacks and was getting annoyed with this test which caused his arm to reach for his necklace for some reason, however he stopped and lowered it and jumped away from the Gargoyle and waits for it to charge him again, this time Emerald charged towards it and when it sent a swipe at him, he jumped on the attack and over the gargoyle and tossed something from Finn's backpack that help his supplies and a bomb was planted on the Gargoyles back.

When it tried to get it off, it was unable to and a moment later, it blew up which caused stone pieces to fall to the ground while Simon, though impressed… did have a thought when Emerald hesitate to grab his necklace… was there some kind of secret with it?

' _Hmmm… interesting. It seems this young man was hesitant when he grabbed his necklace. Methinks there's some story behind that necklace…. And that scent… could be that he played with some dogs in the village… but the scent of canine is coming off him in waves...'_

While Simon continues to think, Emerald rubbed the back of his head while he made sure the gargoyle was not going to pull itself back together by nudging it with his foot and didn't notice Finn approaching him.

"Hey Emerald. Good thinking on that bomb. You okay?" Finn asked after getting closer.

"Yeah, sorry for using a bomb though, heard it was pricey." Emerald said while he got the backpack and double checked things to see if he lost anything or not, and thankfully aside from the used bomb, nothing else was missing.

Finn shook his head a bit before speaking up.

"No worries although I noticed you were a bit hesitant when you grabbed your necklace. Were you worried that the gargoyle was gonna take it?" He wondered.

Simon in turn listened in while Emerald got a rare nervous look on his face before he said this.

"More like making sure it didn't get knocked off me in the confusion and blasted away by the bomb… one of the few things that I've had from my mother before she died and I wanted to make sure it was still there, I mean aside from my normal getup, the necklace does seem out of place for a reason." Emerald said which told the eavesdropping Simon that not even Finn knew why Emerald reached for his necklace… must be some kind of secret that not even Finn or Minerva knows about…

Finn blinked in surprise when he heard the part about Emerald's mom before speaking up.

"Oh man, I'm so sorry if I asked that."

"Eh no worries, anyway it looks like we can get a bit further in the castle now." Emerald said when he saw Simon leading the remaining Vampire Hunters in the castle, though he did wait for Emerald and Finn to catch up before he followed the group.

Finn grins a bit before saying this.

"Heck yeah! Can't wait to beat this Queen good."

"Whatever you say Mr. Slayer, I'm just along for for the ride." Emerald said while he shook his head at Finn's excited state while the scene went back to Marceline, Maite, and Betty in the throne room in the Castle while Marceline used a spell to spy on the Hunters.

"Hmmm… bit more then I would think, but I can see plenty of veterans here… a few newbies who show promise… hmmm…. Wonder how many will make it through Trial number 2, Betty, Maite, any takers?, got a favorite?, personally I'm rooting for the blond haired one, seems like the perfect guy to break in a little, seems like a real submissive person if I'm getting the right vibe from him..." Marceline said while she looked at the Hunters and eyed Finn and his hair, was a real eye catcher compared to the other hunters after all.

Betty had a thoughtful look on her face while Maite… was apparently not listening as she was eyeing Emerald for some reason.

Marceline saw that look before she grins and says this when she saw where Maite's gaze was going.

"Hooo…. Seems you got your eye on someone, looks like that guy with the blond haired man, maybe I should… separate him so you can have some fun?" Marceline said while she grins at Maite's reaction.

Maite this time blinked a few times when she heard that before she quickly starts talking.

"N-No it's not like that I was just… c-curious about why that guy with the blonde one didn't use any attacks." She said even if part of her answer was truthful though Maite did have a slight blush on her face.

Marceline chuckles before she said this when she rests her head on her fist.

"Well why not get that curiosity sated by bringing him to your bedchambers?, when was the last time you went for a guy that I didn't share?" Marceline said while she grins at Maite before a hologram of Simon appeared in the room before he said this.

"Milady, I have a small list of people of interest that may make it to the throne room, may I go into detail?" Simon said which caused Marceline to huff since her teasing time with Maite had to end.

Maite was blushing brightly from the teasing while Betty, who chuckled, did sweatdrop a bit.

"Yeah might as well, who do you have?" Marceline said before Simon smiles and he pulled out a small sheet of paper.

"Well for starters for the two who caught my interest and after a quick scan magic, the first one, the blond haired one is named Finn Campbell, is a professional Vampire Hunter for a number of years, his main forte is with his Sword which has been blessed so it may be a small issue for you since we Vampires are undead." Simon said while Marceline grins at the challenge and for the fact that a Human was actually planning to fight her, bit rare believe it or not.

"Next is…" Simon said before he read a few names and traits of certain people, some were goblins, some were Elementals, some were even Wizards which bored Marceline a bit since she already fought beings like that.

"...Next is the odd one of the group, for some reason my scan magic didn't get much but it was the one on support for the Human and all I could get for a name was Emerald, even his species is unknown at the moment." Simon said which surprised Marceline since Simon's spells are normally top tier and never failed before.

Maite and Betty were surprised when they heard that.

Just who is this Emerald person?

"Hmmm…. Betty, keep an eye on him during the climb, things may get interesting soon." Marceline said while she looks at her top maid.

"You can count on me milady." Betty said before she starts leaving the room.

Marceline in turn smiles before she looks at Simon and says this when she got a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Anything else to report?" Marceline said while Simon took a moment to think before he said this after a moment.

"Indeed, that Emerald man had the scent of Canine on him and not a simple one, could be from playing with the dogs in town, but I think he maybe… well… I'll hold that thought till more proof is gotten, if you'll ladies excuse me, I'm about to start the next trial for the Hunters." Simon said before his hologram vanished.

Maite blinks a bit before she turns to Marceline and asked this.

"Do you think he knows what Emerald is?"

"Maybe, but you know thorough Simon wants to be when it comes to getting proof before doing something revealing, besides, considering you may get your own fun, complaints if he's… that species of Humanoid?, Heard those guys like to be intense, then again most Vampires don't think like that but eh, more fun right?" Marceline said while she grins at Maite when she had her own idea on what Emerald could be.

Maite blushes brightly for a moment before she spoke up.

"W-Well… I d-don't have no p-problem with any species that we met."

Marceline chuckles at Maite's reaction before the scene went to Finn and Emerald while they followed Simon a bit more with the other Hunters until they were in a large lobby, it looked massive, complete with a large staircase that led to the upper levels.

Finn blinked in surprise when he saw this before speaking up.

"Dang, the inside looks bigger than the outside."

"Illusion maybe?" Emerald said before Simon cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Now then, since we're here, the second trial is starting, all you have to do is make it to the throne room 3 floors up, however instead of golems, there are actual monsters that will be blocking your path, work together, go solo, anything will go as long as it helps you get to the Queen, all that I ask is that you keep the damage to a minimum, now if you'll excuse me, I'll be waiting for everyone at the throne room door." Simon said before he vanished with a burst of speed, however to Simon's surprise, Emerald's eyes seemed to track him as he left the room… while everyone else, mainly the new guys here looked shocked.

Finn was also shocked when he saw Simon disappear before he looks at Emerald and asked this.

"Ready Emerald? I know you don't want to be here for this but still."

"Eh someone has to make sure you don't get us all killed, knowing your luck if left alone, you may find some kind of self destruct device here and blow this place sky high." Emerald said with a slight smirk on his face when he messed with Finn a bit.

Finn blushes a bit in embarrassment when he heard that before saying this.

"Oh come on, my luck's not that bad."

Emerald gave Finn a half lidded look before he spoke up while he walked up the stairs.

"Do I need to remind you about that time you got me locked in a room and nearly squashed by a ceiling right after when you triggered a trap?, I was nearly an Emerald sandwich." Emerald said while he shuddered at the memory.

Finn did shudder a bit as well before speaking up after he followed Emerald.

"Okay fair point."

"And then there was that time you accidently got engaged to a princess when you two happened to wake up together in bed, honestly if it wasn't for Minerva and her finding out that the Royal advisor at the time was trying to stir up trouble by using medicine to make you two drunk and what not, you would either be in A, a loveless marriage, or B, on the run from the law in that kingdom… gotta say though, she wasn't bad looking." Emerald said while he and Finn keep walking.

Finn facepalm at the memory before he spoke up.

"Okay I thought we agreed that we would not talk about that." He said with a half lidded look.

"Hey you brought the luck issue." Emerald said before he and Finn were followed by other Vampire Hunters and they work their way through the castle, the first level was mainly simple skeletons that used swords, bows, and some even used magic for long ranged attacks, coupled with the fact that they used cover, it seemed that they had military training in life and it went over to their servitude in death, some even had really old looking weapons that looked like rifles, but even older which caused many to hid behind rocks and what not.

Finn was able to hid behind a pillar with Emerald before the young hunter spoke up.

"Well this is interesting."

Emerald peeked a bit from behind the pillar and pulled back quickly when the pillar was grazed by a bullet before he spoke up.

"Yeah, but I think we can get by them if we flank them, I'll draw their fire, you go around and jump them from the side." Emerald said before he reached into the backpack and surprisingly had a pistol, looked a bit rusted but seemed to have been remade to work when Emerald checks the various parts like he owned the gun.

Finn blinks when he saw the pistol. Though he admire the weapon ever since during his travels with Minerva and Emerald when Finn came up an old book of weapons that humans have used during the centuries before the mushroom war happened.

The Weapon Emerald had was a simple six shooter revolver, it could only fire 6 bullets and though they were hard to come by, the processing of bullets being a rare form of crafting nowadays, Emerald made due when he filled the chambers with magical energy, normally he wasn't able to cast spells but he had this enchanted to draw on his energy so that he can use it at anytime if needed and after a quick peek, he took aim and fired and shot a skeleton in the arm where it was holding its sword which signaled Finn to get going when the Skeletons attention was drawn to Emerald.

Finn took a deep breath before he quickly jumped out of the pillar and starts running to attack the skeletons while making sure to not be seen.

Thankfully for Finn, Emerald made sure to distract the enemy while a few Vampire Hunters followed Finn's lead and went with him to take care of the skeletons, some however were injured badly and crests appeared under them and took them back to town for healing, the fight took about 30 minutes since many were cautious and there were plenty of skeletons, but all in all, only a third of the hunters were taken out of the Castle and everyone took a moment to relax when the fight was over and Emerald was examining a rifle that was dropped.

Finn pants a few times after beating that last skeleton before he looks at Emerald and spoke up.

"Nice… work on the distraction."

"No worries, we might as well take 5 before continuing." Emerald said while he seemed like he was barely winded at all, granted his was mainly distracting the enemy and couldn't move much but the magical ammo did eat up a bit of his energy so he was now collecting actual rifle ammo and was testing the rifle at the moment to get a good feel for it.

However a few of the hunters, mainly the newbies, were on some kind of adrenaline rush and pretty much went on ahead while Emerald shook his head at their stupidity, they would be lucky to see any of them in the castle for awhile.

Finn believed those hunters were fools if they choose not to rest bit first.

Thankfully, aside from a few screams of pain and agony from ahead which told what happened to those who rushed, nothing else happened in the room which caused a few hunters to go on a snack break to recharge while Emerald pulled the backpack off and set quite a bit of ammo in various pockets and pulled out a few sandwiches he made and passed one to Finn before Emerald ate his meal.

"Thanks." Finn said before he took a bite of his sandwich.

"No problem, so what do you think of this place exactly now that you got a good look around town?, seems to me that Vampires aside, this place is pretty peaceful." Emerald said while he munched on his sandwich.

Finn had a thoughtful look on his face before speaking up.

"Maybe… though that doesn't mean I can fully trust Vampires yet."

"Never said you had to, was just saying the town doesn't seem too bad, I mean compared to past Vampires, these ones seem… to light hearted, I mean for all we know, the Queen here may take the loser to her bedroom or something if they give her a good enough fight, maybe the reason for the tests with Vampire Hunters is to find a strong husband or something and we're not aware of it yet." Emerald said while he threw that idea out the window… though from how happy that guy they met when they first got here, that could be part of the reason at least… the bedroom part anyway.

Finn blinked few times when he heard that before gulping when he said this.

"Dude… I hope you're wrong with this because the last thing I want to do day is sleep with a Vampire."

"And yet you hit on this princess made of gum recently, so I wonder what kind of tastes you have if your preference is food based women, I mean seriously Ooo maybe odd, but food gaining sentience and actually making various kingdoms like that Breakfast Kingdom, another as the Candy Kingdom… wonder if there is a cloud kingdom or something." Emerald said while he raised an eyebrow at Finn.

Finn blushes a bit before he shook his head and spoke up.

"T-That's different. Bottom line, I rather die a virgin then be some Vamp's toy."

"Hehe, maybe if she's an old bag of a Vampire, but what if she's a hotty and you trip over your tongue?, I mean think about it man, an eternally beautiful woman with plenty of experience under her belt, you can't tell me that you're not at least curious on what she looks like right?" Emerald said before he munched on his sandwich more.

Finn almost had a feeling that he wanted to know before he shook his head and spoke up.

"No. the only thing I want is to meet her… and beat that bitch senseless."

Emerald in turn just raised an eyebrow at that before he asked this.

"You know… I know we made an agreement to keep our reasons for joining one another a secret but I do have to know, why do you hate Vampires so much out of all the strange creatures in Ooo?, you held out pretty well in the village and we haven't explored much of it so we could prep to storm this place, but we do have time and if you don't want to say anything, that's fine, but try and at least keep an open mind, from what I can gather… this Vampire Queen doesn't seem evil like most." Emerald said while he glanced at Finn to see how he would react.

Finn did have a thoughtful look on his face before he looks at Emerald and spoke up.

"Perhaps to you but no. Until I see it with my own eyes that this _Queen_ of theirs is… _nice…_ she and her kind are still my enemies. Same thing applies to those werewolves too since that feud that they have with Vampires caused my mom and I to run from our home before it was destroyed and Mom has a scar on her back when one of them clawed her before it got distracted with a Vampire."

Emerald in turn just placed his hands behind his head after he laid on the ground after he finished his meal and spoke up.

"Yeah… well… main reason I stick with you and Minerva… well… I never did explain my reason for joining right?" Emerald said while he looked at Finn with a rare serious look in his eyes.

Finn was a bit surprise when he saw the look before he spoke up.

"True but it was a personal thing for you so I never did pry anything from you."

"Well considering that you told me why you hate Vampires and Werewolves with a passion, might as well tell you mine… I was raised alone by a single mom, she was the kindest person I know of... no offense to Minerva if you gave her a best mom medal…" Emerald said before joking a bit when he looked at Finn.

Finn blinked before he chuckled at the joke before he waited to hear the rest.

Emerald saw that before he continues with his story.

"... well I have no idea who my dad is… mom would always say he was a strong handsome man and that I remind her of him when I got bigger and said I would have to bat the ladies away with a stick to keep them away, personally I don't think I have much in the looks department but eh… but I never knew why my dad was never around… all I know was that my mom and I lived a decent away from the town I grew up at so we could have some peace and quiet…" Emerald said while he got lost in thought… however… it looked like things were getting to the heart of the matter when he got a really really rare and frightening look in his eyes… one that showed raw bloodlust and hate in his eyes.

Finn, who listened, was now feeling a little worried when he saw the look on Emerald's face before speaking up.

"If you don't want to continue, I understand."

Emerald looked at Finn before he said this.

"Nah, might as well tell someone… you see… when I was around 6 or so, I wanted to do something special for my mom and went to catch a fish and bring it to her, also tried to find a four leaf clover, heard those things are lucky… pretty dumb for a 6 year old at the time but I had a lack of things to get…. Anyway… after I got my fish but failed to get the four leaf clover… I went home to give mom the fish that I caught…." Emerald said while he got a haunted look in his eyes when he was about to get to the heart of the matter.

"W-What happened?" Finn asked as he got a bad feeling in his gut.

"I opened the door… and saw blood and gore everywhere… and my mom's upper and lower half on the bed, even her arms and legs were ripped away… but the sick things was… and I didn't know at the time since my mind wasn't processing much… but she was raped and tortured…. Before she was in that state… and the sick thing was… she was still alive at the time but barely… and while my mind was breaking down at the sight…. She managed to call to me weakly…." Emerald said while he looked to the ceiling with shadows covering his eyes from the light now when a candle was lit over his head by a Vampire Hunter when the room was a bit dim for his tastes…

Finn was shocked when after hearing this and the lighting just made things more dramatic when Emerald continues the story.

"I went over to the bed and with her dying breath told me to be strong, strong enough to not let anyone beat me, no matter if they were Human, Vampire, Werewolf or anything else… shortly after she passed on, I burned my home down with my mother's remains in them as a way to keep the rest of her dignity so others wouldn't see her corpse in that state… all in all… I've been traveling… fighting… trying to survive ever since… and years later with some of my own personal adventures… here we are..." Emerald said while he keeps looking at the ceiling.

Finn was still shocked at the story before being silent.

It was only some seconds before the human spoke up.

"I'm… sorry. I had no idea you had went through such a thing."

"Eh no worries, you had no idea nor were you the one to end my mother like that, all I'm saying is I'm not blaming a full species of beings for what happened but I will make the fucker who did it pay, all I know was that on my mom's back was a claw mark similar to a Werewolf's and part of the claw that seemed to have chipped off was not the iconic brown or black claws of the Werewolf but a dark red in coloring, I thought it was blood but I washed it off but..." Emerald said while he pulled out something from a pouch tied to his side and Finn saw a ruby colored claw bit.

Finn blinks a few times when he saw that before asking this.

"What type of claw is that?"

"No clue, if its a mutation, could be a werewolf, but not 100% sure of it, still, I'm not going to try and let this issue rule my emotions, not a very smart thing to get your head blown off if you barrel into a battle without a plan." Emerald said while he pockets the claw shard before he sat up when he saw many Hunters packing up for the next level.

Finn sees this before he starts preparing for the next level as well.

After a bit of work on cleaning up, and Emerald getting more ammo and reloading the rifle he had, the duo followed the Vampire Hunters to the next level, this time to see them fighting some Fire and Ice wolves that really worked to bite people on the asses or breath fire or ice on them, Emerald and Finn saw that some Hunters got taken out of the battle and only half of them was left by the time Finn and Emerald joined in the battle, Emerald supports Finn with the long range rifle and used energy to cover the bullets to make them more effective against the wolves.

Finn was using his sword to strike at one wolf before striking another while making sure to dodge any incoming attacks.

Meanwhile Simon was watching the battle unfold and liked how the weaker Hunters were being sent back to town, honestly he shook his head when he saw the previous group rush in and got decimated before they knew it, still… he was watching Finn and Emerald since out of everyone, they intrigued him the most, granted Finn was Human no doubt but he had skills with hunting that bordered on superhuman, could be a mutation or something… but that still didn't explain Emerald fully other then the idea that Simon had about him…

' _Hmmm… Finn shows extraordinary talent with skills as Hunter either its genetic or something else as for Emerald… Hmmm he's still an enigma. Maybe I should up the ante on the test.'_ Simon thought as he keeps observing them.

Shortly after making it through this trial and resting up, Finn, Emerald, and the Vampire Hunters, or what's left of them, about 10 left, made it to the final level which had Simon in the middle of the room while he waits for them to get close so he could speak up.

"Hello everyone, I'm happy you made it, seems there only 12 of you left, before I start the final trial, how was your time in the castle so far?" Simon said while he smiles at the group.

"I say it was riveting. Especially with the challenges." Said one random hunter.

"Indeed, I'm surprised Fire and Ice Wolves are working in tandem here, makes me wonder what the final trial is." Another Hunter said while he looked around the room.

The other hunters, including Finn, were wondering the same thing.

Simon however just chuckles before he said this when he bowed to the Hunters.

"Oh just fighting one of the strongest monsters here to see if you can take on Marceline, a mid boss so to speak, if you can't beat him, there is no way you can take Marceline on." Simon said with a grin on his face when he would love the Hunters reactions soon.

The hunters all blinked in surprise when they heard that before one of them asked this.

"W-What's the strongest monster here?"

All Simon did was smile before he vanished in a burst of speed while something massive fell from the ceiling and it was a monstrous looking Cerberus, a three headed dog demon from a high level dead world… how in the ever loving Nightosphere did one of these creatures get into this plain of reality!?

"OH SHIT!" One of the hunters yelled.

And that caused a chain reaction of everyone scattering while the Cerberus roars while it not only breathed fire and ice, but Lightning as well which shot everywhere and a couple Hunters were blasted and teleported out of the room which showed how strong the Cerberus was and its sights for some reason sets on Emerald who grit his teeth when he had a feeling that this guy would come for him mainly…

Finn looks at Emerald before speaking.

"Dude, we need a plan."

"Yeah… but for now… HIT THE DECK!" Emerald said before he tackled Finn out of the way when a torrent of Fire, ice, and lightning flew at him and Finn and the duo crashed behind a pillar for cover while 3 hunters got taken out from the unexpected move.

Finn groans from the tackle before he tries to think of a plan to beat Cerberus.

Emerald in the meantime got up and used the rifle to take aim at the Cerberus who was distracted when a thin looking Hunter used a staff to lob a barrage of fireballs at it which caused the creature to look at the mage who gulped and ran behind a wall before Emerald shot at a hindquarter with a magically encased bullet, causing it to yelp for a moment when the bullet hit the joint area which slowed its turning speed down while Simon who was watching things saw Emerald working the Cerberus's weak spots like he knew all of the creatures weak points by heart.

Finn stares at with an amazed look as he watched Emerald fight the beast.

However Emerald only got a few grazing shots at the Cerberus before it looked at Emerald and shot a breath of ice at him which forced him to get behind the Pillar again for safety.

Finn was glad that Emerald was safe before Finn peaked a bit to see what the Cerberus was doing.

Turns out it was slowly walking towards them with an intent to rip Emerald and by proxy Finn apart and the other Hunters were to cautious to approach right now.

Finn looks at Emerald before speaking up.

"Dude it's coming this way. We need to act fast."

Emerald in turn looks around for something to use and decided to try this…

He ran from the pillar all of a sudden and said this to the Cerberus.

"Hey tiny, I'm over here!, Come get me!" Emerald yelled at the Cerberus, he even spanked his ass a few times to mock it so the Cerberus's rage would be fixed on him.

Finn and the hunters that were hiding couldn't believe Emerald did that as they watch this.

The Cerberus in turn got a pissed off look on it's face before it charged towards Emerald… who shocked the Hunters when Emerald ran towards them and the Cerberus gave chase.

Finn again was shocked while the Hunters quickly tried to get away from the duo.

Though it was comical when Emerald gave chase and all the Hunters screamed in terror while Emerald gave Finn a look to do something while he distracted the Cerberus.

Finn blinks before realizing what Emerald meant before Finn waited a moment before the young hunter sprang into action.

Meanwhile with Marceline, Maite, Simon, and Betty while they watched what was going on…

Marceline was laughing a few times from Emerald's antics which caused the Hunters to flee in terror while Cerberus chased Emerald down.

Betty was serving the group snacks while they watched and worried Cerberus was a bit to gungho for this match, granted Emerald did aim for a hindquarter but Cerberus was an immortal guardian and it had a much smaller form by shedding the larger one… so why the hostility to Emerald himself?

Maite couldn't help but giggle when she watched Emerald's antics.

Simon in turn smiles a bit since his plan was working… somewhat… Cerberus was indeed focusing on Emerald but he wasn't doing anything that would be considered inhuman, he used the area to his advantage to avoid Cerberus's attacks, used the Rifle he got to great effect, and caused a distraction to help Finn… speaking of the Human… Simon looked over to see what Finn was doing since Emerald was distracting Cerberus quite a bit.

Finn was surprisingly running behind Cerberus before he got under and started doing something to its legs.

Cerberus in turn stopped running and looked down at Finn with a surprised look in its eyes before it tried to snap at him since it… or he from the obvious gender… didn't like Finn putting something around it's paws.

Finn was able to finish his work before he starts running out fast.

However he did taunt the hell hound by saying this.

"Come get me you dumb mutt!" He said with a taunting grin.

Cerberus in turn growled at Finn before he tried to jump at the human, however thin wires held its legs together and it crashed to the ground as a result when it got tripped up and all three heads looked at Finn with pissed off looks in its eyes.

Finn grins at that before he said this after reaching in his bag.

"Here boy. Let's play some… BOMBS!" He said before throwing 3 ball like bombs at Cerberus.

To Finn's shock however, they opened their mouths and surprised Finn when the three headed hell hound ate them, and when they explode… Cerberus burped in Finn's face before sending him a three headed grin when bombs didn't work like intended.

Finn frowns from before grinning when he grabbed his sword and said this.

"Laugh while you can but you won't be laughing after I… spay and neuter you."

Cerberus in turn blinked a few times from that before they emit multicolor flames, red from the fire breathing head, blue from the ice, and purple from the lightning and all three heads rage induced eyes were zeroed in on Finn while the demonic hound used a burst of strength to break the wires and got up on all fours… looks like Finn's taunt really pissed it off.

"Oops." Finn said after be backed a few steps back when the Monstrous hound towered over Finn.

Emerald in turn turned and aimed his rifle at the Hound… however Emerald stopped for some reason and called to Finn when he noticed something.

"HEY FINN!" Emerald called to get Finn's attention which got the Cerberus's as well.

Finn wondered what Emerald needed right now since he got the hellhound pissed off.

All Emerald did was use a unique hand gesture for Finn to look up while the Cerberus was a bit confused when it didn't know what the gesture meant.

Finn was also confused before he looked up to see what Emerald was pointing at.

Turns out it was a massive chandelier and that it was hanging from the ceiling high above on a thick chain, looks like a well placed shot or two from Emerald's rifle would cause it to fall and seemed to be Emerald's plan for the Cerberus.

Finn sees this before he looks at Cerberus and said this in a way to distract him.

"Hey uglies, I ain't done with you yet! Your balls have a date with my sword!"

The Cerberus three heads perked up for a moment before growling in a deadly tone while it looked to Finn before the lightning dog head roared and sent a blast of lightning Finn's way before the other two heads joined it with fireballs and icy blasts.

Finn quickly stuck his sword to the ground before a he was surrounded by a blue sphere which acted as a barrier.

Thankfully for Finn the blasts either hit the shield and it held or the blasts barely missed though it did kick up a lot of smoke while the three Cerberus's poured on the energy.

Emerald in the meantime was running around to find the perfect shot to hit the chain from while some Vampire Hunters tried to be brave and help Finn, though thanks to Finn's taunt, a couple got rear kicked by the hellhound and crashed into the wall or got blasted till it was only Emerald, Finn, and the lone mage who was left.

Finn, who was holding his ground, felt bad for the hunters that got kicked out but was also confused about the lone mage as the young hunter wondered if said mage will do something while also wondering if Emerald got the shot yet.

Unfortunately for Finn and Emerald, the Cerberus's attention was gotten by the mage who tried to cast a blast of pressurized water at the creature which caused a decent wound but in turn pissed off the creature more which caused it to roar and charge at the Mage who in turn stumbled in fright and fell on their ass which made Emerald's eyes widen in shock when he wouldn't help in time, taken to town or not if the mage got hit by a full body tackle or something, forget a healer, its straight to the morgue for them!

Finn's eyes widen as well before he deactivates the shield and quickly starts running for the lone mage.

The next moment happened in a blink of an eye, the Cerberus jumped for the mage, Finn dived for the mage, Emerald's eyes widen before he saw a small dust cloud happen when the beast lands and Emerald called this out.

"FIIINNN!" Emerald yelled with worry before Finn ran from the cloud while carrying the mage bridal style since the sliding catch caused his arms to go under the person's legs and back and Finn looked safe.

Finn huffed and pant he ran quickly towards Emerald while holding the mage close.

However to Finn's shock, he felt something soft with his left hand and heard the mage make a pretty… feminine… gasp when Finn gripped his hand a few times… uh-oh…

Finn stopped running as his eyes widened a bit in realization before he looks at the mage and spoke up.

"So you're really…"

Emerald however called to Finn with this wide eyed expression on his face.

"DON'T STOP RUNNING YOU DUMBASS!, THE CERBERUS IS ABOUT TO CHARGE!" Emerald called while gesturing for Finn to look behind him while the Cerberus was indeed getting ready to charge before it ran towards Finn.

"OH SHIT!" Finn shouts as he resumes running for his and the mage's lives.

Emerald in turn saw that the Cerberus was running under the chandelier and took aim before he fires after charging the bullet with energy, all in all it sailed true and blasts through the chains holding the chandelier which caused it to fall ontop of the unaware hellhound and the force launched Finn and the mage through the air and by some kind of comedic law… Finn and the mage landed in a way where Finn was on top of the mage and her hood fell off to reveal a beautiful looking Elf woman who had snow white hair, pointed ears, and bright green eyes, she had flawless skin and soft looking plump lips… all in all… looked like beauty incarnate.

Finn, who at first groans a bit, had his eyes widen when he saw the elf woman before he blushed brightly from how beautiful she was.

Emerald got a half lidded look on his face before he cleared his throat to get Finn's attention.

"Er… Finn… I'm pretty sure you can get off of her now…" Emerald said when Finn stared at her for a full minute and the Elf woman blushed from how intense Finn's gaze was.

Finn blinked when he heard that before he looks at the elf woman again before realizing where he was positioned before he quickly jumped up and stepped back a bit before speaking up.

"Oh Glob I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that! I'm not a pervert or anything!" He said while panicking.

The Elf woman however just keeps blushing while she sat up and had a hard time looking Finn in the eyes while she placed a hand lightly on the breast that Finn groped and blushed more while Emerald gave Finn a raised eyebrow when he realized why Finn stopped in the first place.

Finn remembered where his hand was before blushing brightly as he tried to speak up.

"Oh Glob… I'm so so sorry. I didn't know what you were under that getup. I was just too busy trying to save you."

"I-I… know… j-just never happened before… w-was saving myself for my beloved if I ever met them..." The Elf woman said while Emerald gave Finn a half lidded look that if he didn't do something fast, this woman may try and get Finn to marry her if this was anything to go by.

Finn blinked in surprise before he spoke up.

"W-Well look, nothing happened and knowing that I saved you, you can still find that special someone. Although… why were you taking this test? Are you a hunter as well?"

The Elf woman however blinked a few times in surprise before she said this.

"You mean you don't know?, not everyone here is a Hunter like yourself kind sir, the main reason Hunters and others come here is to not hunt the Queen here, but to best her and get one wish from her, you see she's not only the Vampire Queen, but the daughter of Hunson Abadeer, the Ruler of the Nightosphere so unlike most Vampires, the Queen here is someone to not underestimate, so to keep sneak attacks and the like from happening, she made a deal that to whoever can best her, she would grant one wish if it was in her power, money, fame, power, if it was within her own power, she would grant it, she even gave the person who loses to her a consolation prize, though only if they make it to her throne room, but I think she can explain more later… my wish… well… is to… well… become a Vampire but not for selfish reasons… you see my home is infested with a plague and only the most healthy of elves can withstand it for only short periods of time, I'm hoping a Vampire can get close enough to study the effects of this illness so a cure can be made without having to worry about health issues down the line…" The Elf woman said while she worried Finn may try and kill her or something since she did overhear him earlier about his hatred for Vampires and werewolves.

Finn was shocked on all levels after hearing everything. I mean not only does Marceline grant wishes but… she's also the daughter of Hunson Abadeer. Not to mention that the elf woman had a agenda for her own reasons.

Somehow Finn didn't know whether to help her or not.

That's when he said this.

"You know… the difference between us is simple… I'm not in it for the fame or money. I only hunt and kill vampires as I wish since I hate them with every fiber of my being. But after hearing your story… I can… probably let this go and help you get your wish."

However what he didn't expect was the Elf woman to glare at Finn before she said this.

"Let this go?, with all due respect I came here knowing full well what the consequences are, many back home weren't sure this would even work... all I can say is that if you tried and force me away or tried to stop me from leaving if we met outside of the castle if I somehow became a vampire, I would fight you here and now... I came way too far to let a young mortal man stop me from saving my home, so believe me, while I can appreciate the sentiment, I don't need your permission to do anything, I'm over 100 years old… and while I can respect your life choices for hunting Vampires with a passion, I've been in the village for a few weeks and saw many here who wouldn't hurt a fly, the main reason I want to be a Vampire is to help my people and I did my research... Vampires are for all intents and purposes, undead, beings who can't die under normal means and are immune to diseases that are not geared towards Vampires themselves and the ravages of time so that would give me plenty of time to work on spells and cures to help my people… and I saw plenty of Vampire Hunters who harmed and killed not only Vampires but their children as well in cruel and painful ways, so before you get onto me about your profession and how good you are, try and remember that not everyone shares that zeal, some would make deals with devils and became monsters to help loved ones if they have no other option… and believe me… me and my people tried many options to help our kind…" The Elf woman said to Finn with a glare that spoke volumes.

Finn, though surprise from the glare, returns it before he said this.

"You know… I never hit a woman in my life so you better be damn lucky that I'm not gonna start now. I don't give a fuck about the people here or this village. They're not my target. I'm only here to fight the Queen and that's it. So shut your fucking mouth."

The Elf woman flinched at the glare before Emerald sighs and walked up to Finn from the side and said this to get his attention.

"Hey Finn…" Emerald said with a hard to read tone.

Finn sighs as he had a feeling where this is going before he looks at Emerald.

Though to his shock, when he turned his head, he got the mother of all punches from Emerald right in the face and got launched back with surprising forces while the elf woman looked on in shock when Finn got launched pretty far and crashed hard on his back.

Finn groans a bit loud while his nose and lip got a bit bloody as he tries to get up before speaking up.

"K-Knew that was gonna happen b-but fuck man."

Emerald in turn cracked his knuckles before he said this when he gave Finn a rare angered look.

"Consider that the mother of all wake up calls then, I know Minerva taught you better and my master who taught me how to fight always told me that no matter what, you never make a woman uncomfortable, sure the way she talked did make her sound aggressive but you made it sound like she had a choice in the matter and you made it sound like she could have made a mistake, I don't let my anger get the better of me but this really pushed my buttons Finn, sometimes I feel like a saint with how patient I am when you have your anger moments, I mean take a good look at this lady and tell me she actually deserved that threat." Emerald said while his voice had a slight growl while he points a thumb at the elf woman who looked like she was about to cry now.

Finn sees this before he lowers his head a bit while feeling some shame on his end.

That's when he said this to the elf woman.

"I… apologies."

"N-No… I-I'm sorry… I shouldn't have gotten aggressive l-like that… I-I'm just desperate and I just want my home to be safe again… t-the healers are having a hard time… alchemists potions are only delaying the effects at best, no one can get close enough for to long or we risk catching the symptoms… I-I… geeehhhh!" The Elf woman said before she starts to cry her eyes out while Emerald rubbed the back of his head when he didn't know if he should say something or not.

Finn groans as he finally gets up before he starts walking towards the elf woman.

The Elf woman keeps crying while she didn't notice Finn getting close, she was really crying her heart out now.

Once Finn was close enough, be surprised the Elf woman by actually hugging her.

The Elf woman was surprised by that but because of her state of mind, all she did was hug Finn and cry onto his shoulder while he and Emerald wait for her to calm down.

Finn continues hug the Elf woman as he waits for her to calm before he starts talking to cheer her up.

"I'm sorry but please don't cry. I may not know what's going on but I know what it is to fight for something important. You just need to be strong for your people."

The Elf woman seemed to calm down from that while Emerald cleared his throat and said this.

"Er… guys… not to ruin the bonding moment… but where the fuck did the Cerberus go?" Emerald said when he looked around… and didn't see the Cerberus under the remains of the chandelier or anywhere for that matter.

Finn blinked before he pulls back and looks around for the Cerberus while making sure to protect the elf woman.

The Elf woman blushed a bit from that while Emerald looked around again… however before the group could do anything, the massive doors to the throne room opened which got everyone's attention… looks like the boss of the place was next..,

Finn got into a defensive stance as he took out his blade while preparing to see who or what is coming out.

However nothing happened after a minute which caused Emerald to look at Finn before Emerald got on guard with the rifle stored on his back and he pulled out his pistol before he starts walking to the throne room while the Elf woman got up after she calmed down and grabbed her staff and followed Emerald while she had both hands on the staff with a spell at the ready.

Finn followed Emerald while making sure to cover the elf woman as he checked his peripherals.

Thankfully nothing else happened from the middle of the room to the throne room doorway before the trio offically enter the room and heard a new voice speaking to them which made them look at the throne with various reactions.

"Well Well Well, interesting way you took down Cerberus here…" The voice said while the person who sat on the throne looked like a beautiful Vampire woman with long black hair, a black sleeveless dress, and grey skin, was petting a miniature version of the Cerberus that was fought a bit ago, she had C to D sized breasts, wide hips, flawless skin, beautiful blood red lips, all in all, this woman looked mesmerizing with how much her beauty stood out, she didn't even wear shoes which showed feet that looked well kept as well.

Finn blinked when he saw the woman petting the smaller hellhound and somehow couldn't fight back the blush as it showed a bit but still showed no other emotion besides a slight frown before asking this.

"I take it you're the Queen here?" He asked while still being on guard.

"Well I'm no body double, then again if a person could look as sexy as me, I would hire them in a heartbeat so they can take my place after some concerts, man those get annoying sometimes, anyway, thanks for giving Schwabl here some time to play, he's really been fidgety since he doesn't get enough time to play around, isn't that right my little hellhound… isn't that right?" Marceline said before she pets the miniature hell hound's back and stomach while Emerald and the Elf woman blink a few times at the sight and also wondered how a tiny three headed hell hound could get that big and… back like that...

Finn also blinked a few times before he asked this.

"Seriously?"

"Yup, seriously, Hell hounds are normally this size and use a powerful magic to make a large shell around their bodies, why do you think theres no injuries on Schwabl?, all he did was dispel the shell and poof, was able to get back to me and we are talking right now." Marceline said while she gave Finn a relaxed grin.

All Finn can do was facepalm before grumbling this.

"I don't believe this."

"Well believe it weenie, I'm the rocking Vampire Queen and I play music for the townsfolk every week when I want to party, so how was the fun times in the castle?, play nice with the undead and spirits of Fire and Ice wolves?, no worries about permadeath for them, I can just summon them again when I need a good time waster." Marceline said while she picked up Schwabl and sets him on the throne after she got up to stretch her body a bit and floats in the air as a result which was strange since Vampires normally needed to transform or had some kind of unique ability to do that.

Finn blinked a bit in confusion as he wondered how is Marceline doing that.

Marceline however didn't say anything to the stares before she spoke up after she got a relaxed look on her face.

"Alright, so how do you three want to do this?, a one on one fight?, three on one?, personally I don't care, I'll win anyway so might as well try and make this fun for me at least." Marceline said while she looked over her shoulder and spoke up to an unknown person.

"Hey Maite, you find my Axe yet?" Marceline called when she looked over her shoulder while not paying much attention to Finn, Emerald, or the elf woman, Emerald and the Elf woman tried to stay calm… Finn on the other hand…

Finn so wanted to do a sneak attack against the Vampire Queen but surprisingly, besides the obviousness of the Elf woman's mission, something within Finn was making him not do it before a moment later the duo sees the maid, which revealed to be Maite, entering the throne room while holding what appears to be an odd looking Axe before Maite spoke up.

"Here it is. Sorry for that milady."

"Eh no worries Maite, better late than never, anyway say hello to the three who got here, if they play their cards right, we could bring the two guys and the elf lady to the bedroom when I kick their collective asses." Marceline said with a teasing tone to her voice while Emerald and the Elf woman took a moment to register what was just said before Emerald facepalms when he realized he was right about why the man that they met seemed happy.

Finn blushes brightly before he facepalms and said this.

"Son of… no wonder those guys from before look so happy. Dammit, dammit, dammit."

"Well at least she's not an old hag… and her maid looks nice so no worries it seems" Emerald said when he looked Marceline up and down and saw that she was not an old lady which made Marceline grin before he looked Maite up and down and saw her in a similar young looking state.

Maite blushes a bit brightly from the stare while Finn blinked when heard that before he spoke up.

"Dude if you want to get with them, then go ahead I ain't interested."

"Ah what's wrong with beauties like us?, or do you play for the other team?, no offense to them I can respect that, I mean I do have lots of fun with Maite here so I'm not picky and she can be very flexible." Marceline said while she posed a bit in front of the trio and Maite before Marceline placed a hand on Maite's ass and shocked everyone when she pulled Maite in for a kiss.

Emerald was stunned that a Vampire Ruler would do that and the elf just straight up blushed when she saw how heated Marceline's kiss was.

Maite blushes brightly from the kiss before she returns it while Finn who was shocked at the scene was now blushing a bit brightly but was taken back when Marceline questioned his sexuality before Finn spoke.

"Hey! I'm not into dudes!"

Marceline pulled her lips away from Maite's before she said this.

"Could have fooled me, but the choice won't really matter much when you lose, if you came here, you should know that the loser will have to spend 24 hours doing whatever I say and being a sex slave is definitely one of them, and if you don't want that, well… just beat me and I'll grant one wish if it's in my power, simple as that, I mean you did come into my home, bust the place up and you expect me to not get at least something out of it?, your friend here took down a pretty pricey chandelier, that thing was hanging up there for 300 years and it will take a bit to put it back to normal." Marceline said while Emerald sweatdrops since he did shoot the Chandelier down…. And it looked pricey as hell…

Finn sweatdrop as well before he spoke up.

"I'm only here to fight. I don't want a wish and I'm sure I don't want to have some lay with the likes of you." He said making Maite frown before she spoke up.

"Hey, do not insult milady here."

"Oh what are you gonna do about it?" Finn said with crossed arms.

"Dude… I'm pretty sure she's not a maid here for pretty looks alone, do you really want to deal with two super powered women coming after you instead of one?, I got a gut feeling Marceline alone would be a tough fight… don't make it worse for us man." Emerald said while he gave Finn a half lidded look while the elf woman looked like she was wondering if Finn had a screw loose.

"Considering what the stakes are, _Emerald_ , we're already screwed." Finn said as he returned the look.

"Yeah but…" Emerald said before Marceline speaks up with an amused tone.

"Very well… Maite… you can join in, just make sure not to damage the Human to much if you go fight him, I'll need him in one piece after all." Marceline said while she lifts her axe and sets it so that it rests on her shoulder before she flew at Emerald and he barely dodged a strike from the axe and got kicked through the throne and out of the room when Marceline appeared behind him in a burst of speed which caused her to chase him which left Finn and the elf woman with Maite.

Finn was shocked at the scene before he looked at Maite only to see said maid already coming in at full speed towards him.

"Oh bloody hell!" The Elf woman said before the scene went to Emerald after he crashed on his back and quickly got to his feet before he saw Marceline appear near him with an amused look on her face while Emerald frowned and aimed his weapon at her and waits to see what she would do next.

Marceline grins at Emerald before she said this.

"If you think you got the stones then give me your best shot."

Emerald in turn however stayed silent when he surprised Marceline when he charged at her while he made sure Marceline's gaze was on the pistol, and to some shock, Emerald tossed it into the air which made Marceline look at it while Emerald pulled out the rifle and aimed it at Marceline in one swift movement and got ready to pull the trigger when he got close.

Though Marceline was surprised, she did however grin before she quickly took out her Axe and swung it to hit the rifle away.

To her shock again, Emerald let that happen to get her off guard when he quickly steps in and threw a punch towards her face with surprising speed and accuracy which clocked her in the jaw and forced her back a few feet while Emerald got into an odd looking but oddly familiar combat stance… however it was hard to pin down…

Marceline was able to regain her composure before she adjusted her jaw.

She did how chuckle before saying this.

"This is gonna be fun." She said before she starts to charge at Emerald.

Emerald in turn got ready for what Marceline planned next while with Finn and the Elf Woman and Maite…

Finn was trying to hit Maite with his sword with quick practiced strikes, however unlike most Vampires who used spells, Maite seemed to use a mix of both physical and magical attacks to cover the normal Vampire weakness and for every strike Finn did, Maite made two which forced Finn back more and more and it was only thanks to the Elf woman's magic, healing and offensive based magic, that Finn was still standing from the powerful blows and Maite was in a combat stance of her own that was really strange since most Vampires don't have a style of fighting…

Finn grunts as he was having trouble getting a hit on Maite before Maite said this.

"Maybe this will teach you to not disrespect milady here." She said as she continues her strikes.

The Elf woman then cast a barrier around Maite to stop her attack for a moment while the Elf woman pants for breath when she used quite a bit of energy to do so and gave Finn some breathing room.

Finn looks at the elf woman before speaking up.

"Thanks."

The Elf woman nods before Maite used a bit of energy to break through the barrier which caused the Elf woman to look at Maite with wide eyes, if Maite was able to break it that easily, how would she be able to take Marceline?

Maite looks at the duo before she had her eyes and the elf woman and said this.

"I should've got to you first." She said before starts to go after the elf woman.

The Elf woman's eyes widen before she casts a few fireballs at Maite while the scene went back to Emerald while he barely parried and dodged Marceline's hits by the skin of his teeth, he managed to get a few punches and kicks in but that only seemed to get Marceline more excited about this fight.

Marceline was laughing a bit as she was enjoying this spar as she put in a few punches and kicks as well.

Emerald in turn decided to switch things up when he waits for Marceline to get a good swing with her Axe in and stepped in, gripped her arm, and threw her over his shoulder and slammed her into the ground while Finn got launched out of the throne room and lands on top of Marceline with a groan while Emerald looked surprised to see Finn come in like that.

Finn groans before he spoke up.

"D-Damn that's a tough maid."

Marceline in turn chuckles before she said this when Finn was over her.

"You can say that again handsome, reason why I like her since she can kick almost as much ass as me, though if you wanted to get on me, all you had to do was ask." Marceline said while she used her leg to rub Finn's dick through his pants to tease them while Maite dragged in the knocked out Elf woman by her hood.

Finn blinked shock before he quickly got up made sure to get away from Marceline while blushing brightly.

Marceline chuckles before she said this when she got up from the ground.

"You know, I must say bravo, for a Human your well equipped, I'm going to enjoy my time with you later, same to your friend since he can put up a good fight with the current me." Marceline said with a fanged grin while Emerald blinked in surprise from that.

Finn continues to blush before he frowns and said this.

"For the last time not interested!"

"Thats what all the Hunters say, or at least the secretly perverted ones but then after a time with Maite or myself and bam, can't get enough of the good stuff, isn't that right Maite?, you didn't rough her up to much did you or did you just knock her out with one blow?" Marceline said before she looked to Maite to see how the Elf woman was doing.

Maite just shrugged before she spoke up.

"Just a simple love tap."

"I see, well considering things, why don't we go ahead and get a little serious so we can have some real fun in the bedrooms, want this guy while I get blondy here and we switch after?, we can share the Elf lady later after she wakes up from her beauty rest." Marceline said with a fanged grin on her face while Emerald got into a defensive stance again when the air seemed to change around Marceline.

Finn got into a defensive stance as well while Maite gently put the elf woman down before she spoke up.

"Well that depends on the elf woman but I don't mind fighting this one." She said as she looks at Emerald.

Emerald in turn grins before he says this to Finn.

"Hey Finn… ever get the feeling your up shit creek without a paddle?" Emerald said while he felt the air around Maite change when she got serious.

Finn blinked for a second before he said this to Emerald.

"Pretty much… but you're also gonna get punched by me later when this is over."

"Hey with all due respect, you deserved that one, you can punch me but don't be surprised if I punch back." Emerald said while he gave Finn a half lidded look while Marceline rolled her eyes and said this to get things in track.

"Dudes, you know you're fighting us right?, Two sexy vamps ready to make you our boy toys for a day right here." Marceline said in a taunting way while she gave Finn and Emerald a half lidded look.

Finn blushes before he frowns and said this.

"Well excuse me… lady, but that ain't gonna happen. I'm gonna beat your ass to submission and later I'm still gonna tear Emerald a new one."

Emerald however gave Finn a look that showed that Finn was really pushing him and all he did was say this when he raised his arms.

"Alright, I surrender ladies, have at the stubborn idiot here while I get out of your way." Emerald said while he walked out of the way while shaking his head.

Finn blinked in shocked before he shouts this out.

"What the fuck Emerald?! You get your lazy ass back here right now!"

"Oh really?, lets see, Win, get a wish from a Vampire Queen here and I get my ass kicked by you later or lose and get my ass kicked by you and get a good time with two sexy ladies… hmmm… choices choices…" Emerald said while he got into a thinking pose which made Marceline laugh when Emerald was really funny to her right now, especially with the look on Finn's face when he brought this on onto himself.

Finn was seething in anger before he said this.

"Forget it. You can have those two bitches for yourself. I quit this fight!" He said before he practically starts walking out of the throne room.

However before he could get far, the axe that Marceline had flew in front of him and smashed into the ground which made Finn fall when the ground under him rumbles before Marceline spoke up.

"Now now boys, no fighting amongst teammates right?, as funny as it is, do you think we would let you leave after all of this?, besides you were technically the douche first blondy, we saw the conversation with the elf and while Mr. Mystery here might just let you hit him, I can't really ignore the insult to us, so tell me, aside from being Vampires that you seem to have the mother of all hate boners for, what's got you so worked up?, Vampire Queen Marceline is all ears right now so why not vent a bit." Marceline said with an amused tone while she walked around Finn with a swing of her hips and Emerald raised an eyebrow at the Mr. Mystery title he just got.

Maite blinked at Emerald's nickname while Finn tries to not look at the Vampire Queen as he gets but said this.

"Why should I tell _you_ of all people my problems?"

"Oh I don't know… considering if you forfeit this match, your my slave for 24 hours, I mean this is the golden rule here, what would the people of the town say if they knew you didn't honor your end of the deal?, besides… I'm not just a Vampire remember?, I'm a demon who honors deals, I hate liars who try and get out of them… besides you were the one to lose your cool with a beauty like that elf and a friend who's just trying to knock some sense into you." Marceline said while she points a thumb at Emerald.

Finn frowns at Marceline before he spoke up.

"I won't deny that I did lose my cool but that punch was something I did not deserve."

"Maybe, but consider it karma for threatening a woman, I mean try and say you'll threaten her again and try and tell me that Emerald here won't slug you again for it." Marceline said while she grins when Emerald rubbed the back of his head, he didn't say he wouldn't so…

Finn grumbled before saying this.

"I wasn't threatening her. But she didn't have to be a jerk."

"Well you could have worded things better yourself, I mean not only did you insult my people a bit with a what if threat that if someone put a hit out on them, you would hunt them and you pretty much caused the elf woman to get defensive when you made it sound like she had no choice in the matter if you tried to stop her from becoming a Vampire, maybe I should vamp her to spite you since I don't like stupidly insensitive men, take my donk of an ex named Ash, a Wizard who pretty much personified stupidity, he was a grade A jerk when he went down the path of the Wizard and gave away a stuffed toy that Simon gave me when I was a child, nearly tried to use memory powder to try and get the breakup out of my head but thankfully Maite stopped him, point is, your like an aggressive Ash right now, granted you probably won't steal things but treating ladies like that… seems human quality has dropped in the last few hundred years." Marceline said while she shook her head from how Finn was acting.

Finn was now getting angry as he balled his fist before he quickly throws a punch at the Vampire Queen.

Marceline in turn sighed before she raised her hand and stopped it with her index finger alone while she raised an eyebrow at Finn and didn't say anything while she lets what just happened sink in.

Finn blinks in shock he saw that his attack was stopped before he tries to use his other fist.

However Marceline used her other hand to flick Finn's fist away which forced him to stumble back a bit while Marceline tossed her Axe to Maite and said this.

"Maite, considering things, you can take Emerald with you to start your fun if you want, I'll stay here a bit and make this guy see the error of his ways and make him submit to a stronger being that simple training won't hope to overcome." Marceline said while she slowly walked towards Finn while her body bursts with power.

Finn blinked before he readied his blade and said this.

"It will be a cold day in hell if I ever submit to you. I rather leave in a body bag."

"Well… that can be arranged, my uncle is Death after all so I can just get your soul back from him and restore your body with magic and boom, back to normal, but the trauma won't fade that's for sure, so I'll do you a favor, make one hit on me and actually cause a wound and I'll do one thing that you want... anything… and if not… in say… 30 minutes... well… 24 hours as a slave of mine won't kill you so… besides… just think of the sexy perks if you swallow your pride and be a good little boy..." Marceline teasingly says while she messed with Finn a bit by pulling the front of her dress a bit to tease Finn, she didn't show much but it was obvious Marceline was serious about this.

Finn would've blush but quickly shook his head and spoke up.

"Stop messing with me! I swear you and this fucking village are perverts."

"Oh really?, would you rather I be an old school blood sucker and terrorize people?, well guess what Blondy, I'm no stereotype Vampire, I get what I want and it so happens that I prefer a peaceful solution so Hunters like you can't do jack shit to me or my people, also doesn't hurt that Vampires are immune to diseases so HIV's and STD's are no issue for anyone, all we ask for is a little blood from those who can each month and we Vampires in this area protect humans, and if they want to have some fun with us, why stop them?, they are the ones who ask and we don't do anything to trick or harm them, in fact it was thanks to me and a few Vampires who came to this land and started a town that people were able to come and go in peace, have you ever heard of anyone getting attacked by Vampires in this area?, maybe once, twice… possibly three times, but they get sorted out since I don't like outside Vampires trying to muscle in on my territory, I'm the fucking Queen and I'll make anyone who pisses me off submit and boy you made that list easy, I'm just making it so that you actually have a shot at winning… so you can't say I'm not fair." Marceline said while she gave Finn a fanged grin.

Finn however wasn't phased by that before saying this.

"You can try all you want but I won't be convinced. If I ever get out of here alive, I'm leaving this place and never returning,"

"Oh really?, and what about what your mom or friend thinks?, I heard from a few of my minions that you just got here, what would it take to convince you that not all Vampires are evil incarnate?, because aside from letting you put that blessed sword through me, I don't see how I can convince you conversation wise that I'm not the bad girl here." Marceline said while she got a serious look when she crossed her arms under her breasts.

Finn surprisingly lowers his blade down before he spoke up.

"Even if you did, my hatred will still be with me since that's all I have ever since your kind's war with wolves."

"I see… well how about a bet then to show I'm not a complete bitch… simply put… if you can put even one wound on me… I'll let you kill me no questions asked, simple enough for you… but in exchange if I win… you stay here for 1 month as my personal servant and bodyguard and see that this place and the Vampires here are not bad people, after all, it's not their fault you got some serious hatred, it was those dumbasses who did it, besides, you get brownie points for killing a Royal Vampire so should be a real boasting thing with the other hunters huh?" Marceline said with a wide grin at Finn's reaction while Emerald had wide eyes at what Marceline just said.

Maite was also shocked at Marceline while Finn who couldn't believe what heard lowers his head a bit before he said this.

"You know… I've been known to be brash and impatient and sometimes being called an idiot… by Emerald… however even I can see that this bet would pointless since I know I can't win this fight."

"Oh really?, well then if you're going to be like that, I might as well take your friend here for 24 hours since he did surrender and join Maite in her fun and you can leave, if you change your mind you can always fight your way back but personally, I expected more from you to be honest, more fight so to speak." Marceline said while she shrugged and floats towards Maite and Emerald while Emerald looked surprised from what just happened.

Finn however did say this.

"Hey! I didn't say I was leaving… bitch."

Marceline blinked a few times at that before she chuckles and says this.

"Well now, seems you got some fight back in you after all… still considering things, why not just go back to the simple fight and win you get a wish, lose and your my servant for 24 hours, or are you chicken that I'm too much of a woman for you to handle?" Marceline said with a teasing tone near the end.

Finn readied his blade before he said this with a taunting grin.

"The only woman I see is your maid. You are nothing but a dumb bitch." He said which made Maite frown at the human.

Marceline however chuckles before she said this.

"Hey Maite, better get ready to have some fun with this Emerald guy here soon, because this guy will be down for awhile when I'm done with him." Marceline said while she cracked her knuckles and flies towards Finn which starts their fight when she raised an arm and brought it down to try and slam Finn into the ground while Emerald blushed a little when he looked at Maite when it sounded like no matter what, he would get it on with Maite here soon.

Maite did blush a bit as she looked at Emerald while Finn quickly dodges from the attack as he readied his holy sword.

Marceline in turn grins before she shockingly shoulder charged Finn and tackled him which caused him to crash onto his back before Marceline said this in a teasing way.

"You know, maybe I should make this a little game for me while we fight, every time I get a good hit on you, I rip a piece of clothing off, should be interesting to see what your packing, who knows, if you can hit me a few times, maybe I should strip a bit for you so you'll know what you'll be having fun with when you lose." Marceline teasingly said while she posed a bit in front of the downed Finn like she sounded like she was already the victor of this match from the get go.

Finn frowns before he said this.

"Don't get cocky!" He said before he gets up and quickly goes in to attack.

Marceline grins before she dodged each hit while saying this.

"Nope… no way… too slow… so sad… too bad." Marceline said with each missed hit, and on the 10th one, she moved with a burst of speed to dodge one of Finn's attacks and slapped his ass which made him stumble forward while Marceline clinched her hand a few times and said this.

"Well you got a tight firm ass, that's for sure, next up to see how well equipped you are." Marceline lustfully said while she licked her lips.

Finn blushes brightly before he gets angry and spoke up.

"Shut up!" He said before getting really angry as he tries to punch her hard.

Marceline in turn laughed quite a bit when Finn really got flustered and said this when she wanted to mess with him more.

"Awww what's wrong?, never got felt up by a beauty like me before?, or are you a virgin?, hard to know with how aggressive you are." Marceline teased while she used each of Finn's attacks to tease him more when she rubbed his arms and legs and hummed in a pleased whay when she felt that he had strong arms and legs.

Finn, though blushing, was now beyond getting pissed off as he keeps trying to hit the Vampire Queen.

Marceline just keeps on laughing while she poked and prodded Finn's chest which made her grin more when he not only stumbles but from the feeling of how firm his chest was… now onto the lower levels.

"Stop poking me and fight for real!" Finn said as he continues this action.

Marceline however grins before she flew towards Finn, flicked him on the forehead to make him stumble back and pushed him onto his back a moment later before Marceline floats over Finn and with a quick motion, pressed the palm of her hand against Finn's dick through his pants and got a surprised look on her face before she said this to Maite.

"Hehe, seems we got a guy on the large side Maite." Marceline said while she rubbed her palm on his pants to see how Finn would react while Emerald blushed a bit when Marceline was practically fondling Finn in front of him and this weirded him out a little since he didn't expect that.

Finn was now blushing like a tomato from that action before he desperately tries to get Marceline off.

Marceline just grins at the attempt while she used her hair shockingly enough to bind Finn's arms and legs to the ground while she keeps on messing with the front of Finn's pants.

That's when suddenly, Finn starts to get very angry as he starts to grind his teeth.

That's when his body pulsed with a familiar feeling before in front of Maite, Emerald and Marceline, Finn's body starts to change a little, muscle wise, his arms, legs, chest, practically everything was starting to bulk up while Emerald facepalmed before he said this.

"Welp, now you did it, I kept quiet but in case anyone wonders, Finn got a bit of a side effect from one of his monster hunting missions and when he gets pissed enough, he starts to bulk up and get stronger, I really suggest moving away… like now." Emerald said while he steps back from Maite, mainly away from Finn… did he have friend and foe issues in this state?

Maite blinked in surprise when she heard that and wanted to know what happened but decided to wait before moving away from Finn.

Finn in turn, when his body finished bulking up and growing in height after a moment to help with his stronger from, growled loudly when he shockingly starts to move slowly even with Marceline's hair holding him down, and when people got a good look, his body was about two to three heads taller then normal while Marceline, after getting over that shock, grins when she felt that Finn's muscles didn't just get bigger.

"My my, I'm going to enjoy teasing you later if this monster here is anything to go by." Marceline said while Maite saw that Finn's dick grew in size as well to monster level proportions, seemed to be a 12 incher in his tight pants.

Finn growled before he said this.

"You won't be teasing when I'm through with you!" He said before he charged against Marceline but with a surprising burst of speed.

Marceline in turn got a bit surprised by the speed and with a quick maneuver got away from Finn and rightens herself so she can look at the juggernaut human who had to slow his charge to a stop which showed Finn's weakness was speed in this state.

Finn snarls a bit before he charges at the Vampire Queen again.

Marceline in turn moved to the side while she used her hair to trip Finn up which made him crash on the ground while Marceline looked at her nails, blew on them, and wiped them on her dress while she waits for Finn to get up.

Finn groans as he got up before he glares at Marceline with hatred in his eyes.

Marceline just gave Finn the come get me gesture with her hand and waits to see what Finn's next move was, she was getting a bit bored so she decided to try something a bit different and test Finn's power in this state…

Finn would've got up and charge again but he sees his blade on the floor before grinning as he picks it up and throws it directly at Marceline.

"Milady!" Maite shouts with wide eyes.

To everyone's shock, the sword went in Marceline's mouth and her head was tossed back and the sword stood straight up in the air like the sword was Excaliber and Marceline was the stone it sat in, it didn't go through her head oddly enough but blood was seen coming out of her mouth thanks to the Blades blessed properties.

Finn blinks for moment before he chuckles a bit believing he won.

That's when Maite shouts this out.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" She shout before she gets ready to swoop in with a determined look to kill Finn.

However Marceline starts to shockingly chuckle even with the sword in her mouth which got everyone's attention while she lowered her head and the blade was set between her sharp teeth before she mashed them shut and the blade shattered before Marceline spat out the pieces and to add insult to injury, Marceline opened her mouth while she used a finger on one side to make the opening wider while sticking her tongue out a bit and Finn was that the wound in her mouth was rapidly regenerating right before his eyes.

Maite was relieved while Finn was shocked that not only did his attack failed but his favorite weapon was destroyed.

"You bitch… that was my only weapon."

"Hey your the one who threw it, gotta say though nice aim, too bad you aimed for the worst place imaginable and went for a Vampire's mouth, then again most Vampires would have lost their head… good thing I'm not a normal Vampire." Marceline said while she gave Finn a fanged grin and gave him the come get me gesture again.

Finn was now pissed before he starts to charge at the Vampire Queen.

Marceline in turn brought a hand up and waits to see what Finn would do, it was like she was giving Finn a target with her hand out in front… she wouldn't be trying to test his berserked forms strength was she?

However, Finn thinks that's what she's doing before he ducks under her hand after getting close before he aims his fist at Marceline's gut.

Marceline in turn grins oddly before the hit connects before Marceline got launched back and into a wall while a dust cloud formed where Marceline crashed.

Maite blinks in surprise when she saw that while Finn grins at his handy work.

Shockingly enough for Maite, when the dust cloud fades, everyone saw to their shock that Finn's attack had enough force rip through the left side of Marceline's stomach and her insides poured out a little while she coughed up a bit of blood while Emerald's eyes widen in shock from how gory it was.

Maite was very shocked when she saw that while Finn chuckles at the sight before asking this.

"Had enough now? This is an example of what your kind's war with the werewolves had me become."

Marceline however shocked all when she starts chuckling to everyone's confusion even though blood poured from her mouth.

Finn narrows his eyes before asking this.

"What's so damn funny?"

"S-Simple… you think I care about that?, you think you're the only one to have a fucked up life?, my dad was never here because of his restriction to the Nightosphere and when he tried to bond... Well… lets just say he normally screwed that up big time, my mom vanished for some reason when I was a child and Simon here had to take care of me on his own until Betty came by… so trust me… I'm not dissing you or your past… all I'm saying is that being a Vampire Queen ha **s it's issues and believe me… I didn't get where I am today from good looks alone… I trained hard, cried plenty of tears when things didn't go my way, and one thing I should tell you… my mom was human… I was forced to be a Vampire by the former king… so let me tell you… I trained hard to not lose myself to my Vampire urges and I'm so damn close to finding out a way to help Vampire Kind change for the better…."** Marceline said while all the blood and gore that spilled from her seemed to rewind back into her body before she says this while her eyes glow with power.

" **My father's main ability is soul stealing… I used mine to get not one, not two… but 5 Vampires worth of power… one was forced by the Vampire King before I killed him… the other four… I took and trained them all so I can use them like second nature… the Empress… a woman who had the power to manipulate minds… the Hierophant… a shapeshifter but was really old school… the fool… like his name, he was nothing more than an idiot but I got this floating from him… the moon… her power was a very powerful regenerative ability as you can see…. Makes me damn near impossible to kill by normal means… and finally… the Vampire King… I may have his skills but I barely scratched the surface of what those abilities are… so… tell me… you may hate Vampires… you may despise werewolves… but can you look me in the eyes and tell me that I'm lying?"** Marceline said while her body bursts with more power while her wounds heal completely in front of Finn's eyes while Emerald was straight up shocked at what he heard and saw...

Maite felt sad when she remembers some parts of the story while Finn was feeling shocked after hearing this along with witnessing Marceline's power.

After Marceline waits for a response and got nothing, she chuckles and decided to end this when she moved with so much speed that no one saw her appear behind Finn and poke a spot on the back of his neck and he fell forward and fell unconscious before he even hits the ground and returned to normal while Marceline stretched her body, she felt pretty good after moving around that much before she looked at Maite and grins when she knew that she won this fight.

Maite sweatdrops as she sees where this is going before she looks at Emerald and spoke.

"As you saw, my Queen has won despite what efforts your idiot friend did."

Emerald rubbed the back of his head before he said this.

"Yeah, though considering how overpowered she is, not exactly a fair fight all things considering but I can't really complain since I gave up a bit ago… so… what now?, I think he's down for the count right now so no servant time for him for awhile." Emerald said while Marceline grins before she said this when she floats around Emerald and placed an arm on his shoulder.

"Oh I believe we can find some things for you to do here, though I do have to ask… what's with you and holding back?, pretty sure you got some kind of ability… though it deals with that necklace right?" Marceline said before she reached for Emerald's necklace and Emerald shocked Marceline a bit when he gave her a really cold look on his face.

"I believe that's for me to decide on if I should tell or not, I'm sure you have your own secrets that you keep secret right?" Emerald coldly said while he emits a surprising amount of killing intent that wasn't something that a normal human could use… far from it…

Maite shudder when she felt that while Marceline who did felt that did say this.

"Dude you need chill. I just asked a simple question. Knowing that you're in my Castle for 24 hours, you're not aloud to get hostile with me and everyone else that lives here especially my maids and butlers. Now play nice and I won't have to cause permanent damage to your boys down there." She said with crossed arms.

"True but I believe my temporary Mistress should have certain standards and not try and reach for things that may get her servant defensive yes?, or will you try and take it and prove a point that you pretty much don't respect a servants privacy?" Emerald said while he grins at Marceline when he counter questioned her.

Marceline blinks for a second before she chuckled and said this to Maite.

"Definitely a keeper Maite. You better make sure to keep him for yourself." She said with a teasing grin that made Maite blushed brightly.

Emerald blinked a few times at that while he wondered what that was all about before he said this.

"So… where do we place Finn?, and I'm guessing this elf lady as well, and what do I do as a first order…. Mistress." Emerald said before he bowed slightly to Marceline when he got into character for now.

Marceline chuckled before she said.

"Oh don't worry about Finn. I'm taking him to my private quarters so I can really _teach_ him a lesson about things. As for the elf woman, pick her up and Maite will take you to one of the guest rooms so she can rest."

"Very well, though considering how fast he got knocked out… I'm pretty sure he won't wake for a few hours at least, same with this Elf woman if Maite here did the same thing…" Emerald said while he gently picked up the elf woman after he walked to her before he said this.

"Need me to do anything for you later Mistress?, 24 hour servant today after all." Emerald said while he made sure to get a good grip on the elf woman so she won't fall.

Marceline chuckled before she spoke up.

"Oh I'll think something but for now, you do exactly what Maite says until further notice." She said making Maite blink in surprise.

"Very well, so I guess I should call you Mistress Maite for now right?" Emerald said while he looked at Maite and missed the amused look on Marceline's face while she fought from laughing.

Maite was blushing brightly from that before she clears her throat and spoke up.

"Y-Yes. So follow me so we can give this elf woman a proper rest area."

Emerald nods before he starts to follow Maite while he made sure to keep up with her which left Marceline alone with the knocked out Finn.

Marceline grin as she stares at the unconscious human before saying this.

"Now what to do with you?" She said before she to pick Finn before taking him to her quarters.

Meanwhile with Emerald after he placed the elf woman on a bed in a fancy looking room, he looked at Maite before he said this.

"Your next order milady?" Emerald said while he slightly bowed to Maite like she was a Queen right now, guess when he gave his all for a role, he put 100% into the role.

Maite did blush a bit from that before she tries to think on her next order.

However… knowing that she got teased by Marceline a lot did made Maite feeling… mischievous right now.

Emerald however just looked confused when Maite seemed distracted and rubbed the back of his head when he saw her blush brightly for some reason.

Maite then looked at Emerald before saying this.

"Let's get out of this room so we can have a nice and… private chat."

Emerald blinked a few times before he nods and followed Maite out of the room before he found himself in some kind of high class bedchamber before he looks around and away from Maite, he looked impressed with how the room looked, the bed was large and soft, the room wasn't bright in colors so it was easy on the eyes… and for some reason… a mirror was on the ceiling?... weird, thought Vampires couldn't be seen in mirrors or was this one special?

That's when Maite closed and the locked the door before she starts to walk towards Emerald.

Emerald in turn stood up fully and turned to ask what Maite wanted to talk about but was stunned silent from what Maite did next.

"Alright servant, for my next order… I want you to… get naked." She said with a slight grin.

Emerald was stunned silent for a full minute before he managed to find his voice after he registered what Maite just said.

"P-Pardon?... thought those teases and what not were just to throw us off… but … seriously?" Emerald said to make sure he heard Maite right.

"Well they did a bit but to be honest, that spar did get me worked up. And when I get worked up, I get slightly horny. So as I said before, off with those clothes. Unless you want me to do it for you." She said while grinning.

Emerald in turn gulped when he saw she was serious before he sighs and starts to undress, first by removing his boots and socks, followed by his shirt, and to some surprise, his body looked like it was sculpted out of marble and the heavy looking clothing made him look pretty weak… but with how strong his body looked, definitely not a normal person.

His pants went next and like his upper body, his legs and what not looked like there was no fat on them whatsoever and looked like pure muscle, all in all, side from some underwear and a large bulge that was seen, Emerald's body looked like something every man dreamed of attaining.

Maite blushes as she starts at Emerald's muscled body before she said this.

"Amazing. With a bod like this, you can get any woman to please you."

"Really?, never really heard something like that before, was mainly focused on surviving and what not so never really tried to get with a lady before, I'm a virgin believe it or not." Emerald said while he rubbed the back of his head when he thought that was a bad thing right now.

Maite blinked a few times when she heard that before speaking.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously, I am looking for someone after all so I never really paid much attention to what others thought of me and I joined Finn and his mother since they have a knack for getting into trouble..." Emerald said while he got a very cold look in his eyes for a moment, seems that the reason for his own travels and… they seemed to be on the killing type of travel.. And it could be a trick of the light… but did his eyes shift for a moment?...

Maite was a bit caught off guard when she noticed that before she shook her head and spoke up.

"Well looks like it's your day since I'll be the one to help you get rid of that pesky V-card of yours. And with the experience you'll receive, I'm sure you'll be able to Wow your… special someone." She said though surprisingly felt… bothered when she pictured Emerald in another woman's arms and has no idea why.

Emerald however didn't noticed the bothered thought and shrugged before he said this.

"Well maybe, not getting my hopes up since I do travel a lot, and if Finn and Minerva stay here, I may leave town soon, can't really find someone if I'm in one place for a long time." Emerald said before he decided to get to the reveal when he gripped the waistband of his underwear and slipped it off which revealed his dick in full and it was a shocking 10 inches in length and 3 in width.

Maite blushes brightly as she eyed how big Emerald's... weapon was.

Though hearing the part about Emerald leaving did cause Maite to pout before she spoke up.

"You sure about that? I'm sure you can find a decent home here since this Kingdom is peaceful if you haven't noticed."

Emerald however sighs before he said this when he got a few quick flashbacks and the pouch that he had.

"That's just it though, I have a certain reason that I can't stay in one place long… after all… it's been a major reason why I even survived in some of Ooo's more hellish landscapes till this day, so while I can't make any promises, I can at least say thanks for helping me become a real man." Emerald said while he surprised Maite when he walked up to her and gripped her chin and kissed her on the lips, he wasn't a complete fool when it came to romance, just never had the chance to use it before now.

Maite was completely shocked by that sudden action as she blushed brightly for a moment or so before the maid actually melt into the kiss.

That's when she hugged Emerald's neck gently before Maite returns the kiss.

Emerald in turn keeps the kiss up before the scene went to Marceline while she was floating to Maite's room after she set Finn up nice and comfy in her room and wanted to see how Maite was doing with her temporary servant.

Marceline went to the entrance of Maite's room before she heard something that might sound like a muffled groan or something.

Marceline in turn took a moment to think before she closed one eye and pressed her fingers at the door's underside were there was a tiny crack and her finger warped and slipped under the door before her fingers made it past the door and she morphed an eye on the tip of her finger and took a quick peek to see what was going on and blushed a bit for a few reasons, one of them was seeing Emerald's body, another was Maie in the nude, but most important of all, Emerald had Maite laying on the bed and his head was between her legs and was eating the maid out with a serious hunger behind his actions, seems they were at it for a bit because Emerald's face had plenty of juices on it.

Maite was moaning a bit loud as had a deep blush on her face while playing with breasts which were around C to D in size.

Marceline then grins before she got a thoughtful look on her face before she starts to slip under the door while the duo was distracted while Emerald starts to finger Maite's pussy with a few fingers.

Maite groans for a moment before moaning more for a minute or so till she felt her climax approaching.

A moment later Marceline fully formed behind Emerald right when Maite came hard on his face, drenching it in fluids which Emerald licked up while he waits for Maite to tap off.

Maite pant a few times for a moment before her eyes widen when she saw Marceline in the room before speaking.

"M-Milady!"

Marceline chuckles while Emerald blinked a few times before he looked back at Marceline with a slight blush on his face when he didn't expect her to come in… how did she get in?

Marceline just said this when she saw Emerald's gaze go to the door.

"Shapeshifting can really make it easy for getting by a locked door, really got to make sure the cracks under the door are protected with spells Maite, you could get an unexpected guest after all… though I will say… bravo Maite, didn't expect you to work this fast, but I will say not bad if this guy's body is anything to go by." Marceline said before winking at Maite.

Maite blushes brightly when she heard that before speaking up.

"W-Well we haven't got to the serious part yet j-just taking things a bit slow."

"And yet you came like a geyser... so… mind if I join in?, seems like your having plenty of fun and a servant of my servant is my servant after all, can't leave your mistress out of the fun right?" Marceline said before she licked her lips when she looked Emerald and Maite over, she saw how strong looking Emerald's body was and saw how perfect Maite looked from the tip of her head all the way down to her toes which made Emerald blush more when this may turn into an unexpected three way.

Maite blushes brightly as well before she said this.

"W-Well, I don't want to be selfish or anything."

"Hehe, good girl, so what did I miss exactly?, this guy experienced?" Marceline said while Emerald cleared his throat before he said this to get Marceline's attention.

"Actually I'm a virgin believe it or not, traveling does kind of make it hard for a guy to get… well.. Guess in my case at this moment, lucky with two beautiful women." Emerald said when he could see where this would be going.

Maite blushes brightly from being called beautiful while Marceline was a bit surprise when she heard that before chuckling when she said this.

"Seriously?... Damn Maite, we bagged ourselves a nice one. Don't know if Finny boy is a Virgin but I'll still have my fun either way." She said with a grin.

"Well I'm not sure if he lost his V-Card knowingly, since a few adventures had him waking up with a princess or in some ladies room and not know why, sometimes its funny when he found out that one of them was a dude in drags and worried that something horrible happened but nothing did thankfully to more… political ones with a princess and a corrupt advisor trying some funny business, lets just say thanks to Minerva's medical skills she was able to help Finn prove his innocence and Finn stopped that advisor so he wouldn't steal a pretty powerful treasure from that kingdom… I will say though he did hit on this princess made of gum, think her name was Bonnibel Bubblegum." Emerald said when he took a moment to remember the two incidents and Finn trying to flirt with a candy based princess.

Marceline and Maite's eyes widen a bit when they heard that name before Marceline asked.

"Whoa back up a minute… you mean the kid actually tried to hit on Bonnie?"

Emerald blinked a few times before he said this with a confused tone.

"Bonnie?... well… guess so, Finn did help her a few times and when we are in the area, the princess let us crash at the castle and she was very friendly, not sure if it was love at first sight or some kind of crush, but Finn would do things for her for free and I think Bubblegum took advantage of that for some free muscle, granted free housing but still, she never did give in to his advances so hard to say on what she was thinking… no offence to you but she just rubbed me the wrong way since it looked like she was using Finn." Emerald said while he frowned from a few memories.

Marceline sighs a bit before she said this.

"No offense taken. Bonnie has always been like that. She has never had anytime for romance whether it's her kingdom or her precious science. On of the reasons why I broke up with her."

Emerald sweatdropped before he said this.

"Don't know about you and could be rich coming from me… but she seriously needs to get laid or get out more." Emerald said while he had a half lidded look on his face.

Maite and Marceline blinked a few times though Marceline however chuckles before she said this.

"Dude, I've know Bonnie since before you were born so believe me… you have no idea."

Emerald shrugged at that before he said this when he got up from the bed.

"Fair enough, but considering you're joining in, do you want me to do anything Milady?" Emerald said while getting back in character again.

Maite blinks for a bit while Marceline grins before she twirls around in a fast motion which surprisingly made her clothes come off before the Vampire Queen stops twirling and was fully nude.

She had a hourglass figure like a supermodel. Her legs look slender and smooth, same with her arms while her breasts were at least D size and her nipples were a darker grey compared to her lighter grey skin color.

Emerald blushed a bit from the sight while his dick, already iron hard, was now throbbing when it was so full of blood that it looked a bit painful and looked a tiny bit bigger than normal, not an inch or anything, just a bit swollen from how turned on Emerald was when he saw two beautiful women in the room and was about to actually get it on with them.

Maite blushes bright when she saw that while Marceline licks her before she said this.

"Okay, before we get things started, I think it's time that you, servant, should give your Queen's pussy a thorough licking." She said while pointing at her folds.

Emerald cleared his throats to help clear it before he said this.

"Yes Mistress." Emerald said while he walked up to Marceline and kneeled on the ground in front of Marceline and used a hand to bring Marceline's floating body to him and with a quick shift in angle, Emerald's face was in front of her folds before he gave it small licks for a moment to see how Marceline's pussy tastes… and when he liked the taste, he really went wild with his licks while Maite watched the entire thing.

Marceline couldn't believe how good Emerald was before she shudders and lets out a moan or two.

Emerald in turn keeps on going with his licks and sucks while he made sure to try and get his tongue as deep as it could in Marceline's pussy while with Maite who watched the scene in front of her…

Maite blushes brightly as she watched the scene as Marceline moan from having her pussy eaten out before a moment later, Maite eyed Emerald's dick.

It was iron hard right now and he ignored the ache he felt while he keeps pleasing Marceline for a couple more minutes before he felt Marceline about to cum soon.

Marceline did felt her orgasm approaching before she made sure to hold herself back so she can keep enjoying this sensation before Marceline used one hand to pet Emerald's head to let him know that he's doing a great job.

Emerald then surprised Marceline a bit when he used a few fingers to finger her pussy while he shocked Maite as well when he actually pulled them free after a minute and poked and prods Marceline's asshole before he actually slowly pushed it in and Marceline's juices acted as a lube to help get his fingers in easily.

"O-Oh fuck yeah! Don't know how you knew that trick but keep going!" Marceline said before moaning a bit loudly.

Emerald didn't need to be told twice before he keeps going with his fingers before he starts to thrust them in and out of her ass for a bit and licks her pussy for a couple more minutes until…

Marceline moan loud as she held Emerald's head close to her pussy before the Vampire Queen climaxed on his face.

Emerald in turn keeps licking Marceline's folds while he keeps fingering her ass before he waits for her to tap off.

About 25 seconds pass before the Vampire Queen taps of as she tries to catch her breath a bit.

Emerald pulled his head away to breath as well while he waits for Marceline to catch her breath while Maite in the meantime…

Maite felt turned on and could feel a wetness between her legs from just watching this while Marceline continues to pant but chuckles before saying this to Emerald.

"D-Damn… that's some g-good tongue work you did there."

"Thanks, sorry for being vulgar Mistress but you have one tasty pussy, Maite's was tasty as well, guess you Vampires are naturally sweet or something." Emerald said while he grins at Marceline.

Maite blushes from that and even though Marceline did blush a tiny bit, she chuckled before speaking up.

"Cute, very cute. Now it's time for you to earn your reward." She said while grinning.

Emerald in turn returned the grin before he said this when he let Marceline go.

"Thank you Mistress, mind if I ask what the reward is?" Emerald said while he played the part of the servant well.

Marceline grins before she said this.

"Simple, just lay on the bed so Maite and I can get a taste of that dick of yours." She said making Maite blushed brightly after hearing that.

"Very well Mistress, my apologize in advance if anything is wrong, I wasn't able to shower or anything after the fight so I believe I may have a slight odor, unless you have a spell for cleaning bodies instantly that you can use." Emerald said while he looked at Marceline after he walked to the bed and sat on it before he laid on the bed next to Maite and his dick stood like a tower.

Maite blushes as she stares at it while Marceline chuckles before saying this.

"Oh I do but that won't be till later. Besides, I think the odor suits you. Gets me and Maite a bit hornier." She said making Maite feel a bit embarrassed.

Emerald blinked a few times at that before he shrugged and said this.

"If that pleases you Mistress... I'll just lay here and see what happens next then." Emerald said while he smiles at the duo.

Marceline chuckles again before she looks at Maite and said this.

"Time to get our treat." She said before floating towards Emerald before get on his side and brought her face close to Emerald's dick.

She took a big whiff before sighing as she enjoy the musky scent before the Vampire Queen sticks out her fork like tongue and starts to lick one side of Emerald's dick.

Emerald shuddered from that before he moved a hand over and lightly pets Marceline's head since the licks alone felt nice to him.

Marceline chuckles from that as she continues this action while Maite blushes a bit before a moment later she approaches the duo and gets on top of the bed before getting into position and starts licking the other side of Emerald's dick.

Emerald groans from that while his dick throbbed a few times from the duo's licks and he pets Maite's head a moment later when he liked what she was doing.

Maite blushes from that while she and Marceline continues their work before the duo starts to lick up towards the head before Marceline and Maite use their tongues to lick the tip.

Emerald groans from that when he felt a spike of pleasure before he moved his hands to the bed and gripped the sheets, all in all, he had a hard time believing a Vampire Queen and her maid were both pleasing him like this, and wondered what they were thinking.

Marceline chuckles from that reaction before she had this thought.

' _Love it when virgins like Emerald give that reaction. I bet Finn will feel the same thing once he wakes up.'_

Maite thought what Emerald did was cute since this was his first time getting a double lick.

For a bit, the duo keep up their actions while Emerald keeps fidgeting under the duo's tongue work but Emerald had a surprising amount of stamina and hadn't come after awhile, seems things would need to be taken a step further to get him to blow.

Marceline knew what needed to be done before She moves her head down leaving Maite with licking the head before the Vampire Queen was in front of Emerald's ball sack.

That's she starts to lick and suck on it a few times to see what his reaction will be.

"Oh… FUCK!" Emerald groaned out loudly when he didn't expect that to happen.

Marceline grins from that which made continues this action.

Maite, who saw that, decides to up the ante as well by opening her mouth and swallows Emerald's dick as much as she can though being Vampire, breathing was no problem.

"Oh...F-Fucking… w-wish I-I did this sooner!... s-so nice in… y-your mouth… and M-Mistress… h-hitting s-spots t-that I never knew existed..." Emerald groans out when he couldn't even move when the pleasure was overloading him right now.

Maite and Marceline did enjoy hearing that while Marceline continues pleasing Emerald's balls before Maite starts bobbing her head on Emerald's dick.

Emerald groans loudly from that and pets Maite's head and even helped speed her up a bit when his hand helped her move a bit faster on his dick.

Maite blushes a bit brightly from that continues to bob her head nonetheless. She even tried to push Emerald's dick deep in her mouth.

Emerald grit his teeth from that before time went to a minute later with his dick throbbing more and more in his mouth before he managed to get this out.

"A-About to… blow…" Emerald said while he weakly looked at Maite and Marceline while they keep pleasing his dick which pulsed quickly in Maite's mouth.

Maite and Marceline knew what that meant before duo doubled their efforts to make sure that Emerald climaxed good.

Emerald in turn, after a few more seconds surprised Maite when he gripped her head lightly and said this.

"S-Sorry!" Emerald said cryptically before he pushed Maite's head down on his dick before he blew his load down her throat while he yelled when the pleasure from his climax was intense, and to add to further shock, his load was massive, much more than a human was capable of without any magical augments on them.

Maite was very much caught off guard while shocked at how much cum Emerald let out.

Marceline was also surprise when she noticed her maid's cheeks puffing greatly before she saw some of Emerald's cum escaped Maite's mouth.

' _Damn… something tells me this guy never masterbated in his life.'_ Marceline thought.

Emerald then tapped off a shocking 20 seconds later with a loud groan and his hand fell to the bed which freed Maite's head so she could pull away.

Maite was able to pull her head up before she was seen with puffy cheeks.

Emerald however never noticed for a moment since he was looking up at the ceiling and to his shock saw Maite and Marceline in the mirror, guess it was enchanted to show them or something and saw her puffed out cheeks a moment later and realized he made more semen then he thought possible… and add to further shock, Emerald's dick was still iron hard ever after all of that.

Marceline noticed that before she grins as she got up to Maite's level and said this.

"Oh Maite…" she called.

Maite turns her head to see what her Queen needed.

That question was answered when Marceline wrapped her arms around her maid and smashed her lips on Maite's lips before Marceline slides her tongue in so she can have a taste of Emerald's cum.

Emerald got wide eyes from that before he shockingly saw Maite return the kiss after getting over her own shock before the duo start to share Emerald's semen and some of it dripped down onto their breasts, all in all, if Emerald wasn't turned on before, iron hard dick aside, he was now when he saw the hot scene before him.

Maite and Marceline moan in each other's mouths as their tongues battle each other though Marceline was winning in this as the duo continues to share Emerald's cum.

Emerald continues to watch wiith a slight blush on his face before Marceline and Maite finished kissing and what not a couple minutes later after making sure their bodies were clean and Emerald saw the lustful looks in their eyes when they eyed his dick.

Marceline licked her lips before she said this.

"Now it's time for the main course."

Emerald blushed a bit more before Marceline spoke up when she looked at Maite.

"So… want the honor of taking his V-Card with your pussy and I take it with my ass next round?" Marceline said while she gave Maite a lustful look.

Maite blinks a bit in surprise when she looks at Marceline before speaking up.

"R-Really?"

"Well I did join in without warning but if you don't want to…" Marceline said while she counts down from 3 while Emerald looked at Maite to see how she would respond.

Only a second pass before Maite was already climbing on top of Emerald before the maid positioned her folds above Emerald's dick.

Emerald gulped when he saw the look on Maite's face while realising he was about to become a full on man.

Maite did smile but had a crazed lust filled look in her eyes when she looked at Emerald before Maite starts lowering herself down til her pussy starts to swallow Emerald's dick.

Emerald grits his teeth before he groans and tossed his head back when the pleasure of Maite's tight hole really overwhelmed him, honestly he had a hard time not blowing his load already when her pussy gripped his dick with an iron grip.

Maite groans from how big Emerald's dick was as she continues to go deeper.

Marceline grins at the sight and when Marceline saw Maite going as deep as she could go on Emerald's dick, she casts a spell on Maite and herself to prevent unwanted knock ups and waits for Maite to act.

Once Maite was able to adjust, shen places her hands on Emerald's muscled chest before she starts bouncing hard on his dick.

Emerald groans from that while he looked up at Maite and saw her bouncing breasts and brought his hands to them and starts fondling the large globes to see how Maite would react.

Maite moans from having her breasts fondled which caused her to bounce a bit rougher.

Emerald in turn grits his teeth when Maite really went wild with her bounces while Marceline grins at the sight before she looked to Maite's ass and licked her lips while she leaned in and her tongue starts to lengthen while Maite was too distracted to notice before Marceline starts to lick and tease Maite's asshole.

Maite jolts from that action which caused her to groan for a moment before bouncing faster and rougher.

Emerald grunts and groans for a bit when he fights to keep from cumming for a few minutes, however he got this out when he couldn't hold it for much longer.

"G-Gonna… Gonna…" Emerald muttered while he tried to hold back his orgasm which caused Marceline to chuckle before her tongue goes deep in Maite's ass and wiggles around like a tentacle thanks to her shapeshifting lengthening her tongue.

That action caused Maite to bounce faster and harder like she had never did while her own orgasm was approaching as well.

A minute later, Emerald roared while thrusting his hips up once to fully hilt his dick in Maite's pussy before he came hard inside of her which quickly starts to fill her and make her womb bloat a little from how much he was firing while Emerald groans and shuddered through the orgasm.

Maite throws her head back before she moans loud as her pussy tightens around Emerald's dick before the maid climaxed on it.

Marceline chuckles from this as she continues to eat out her maid's ass just to make her orgasm stronger.

About 20 seconds later and Emerald tapped off with an audible grunt before he fully fell on the bed while Maite was on top of him.

Maite pants after tapping off as she lays her head on Emerald's chest after she laid down to relax.

Marceline pulled her tongue out of Maite's ass and grins when she was wet enough and leaned back so that she could sit on her knees before she cleared her throat to get Maite and Emerald's attention before she shocked Emerald when she grew a dick that was 11 to 12 inches long and 2 to 3 in width and grins at how comically wide Emerald's eyes were.

Maite blushes brightly when she saw her Queen's dick before realizing on what she's gonna do.

Marceline chuckles before she gave this order.

"Hold Maite down servant, I want her to really feel every inch of this dick enter her nice round ass." Marceline said while she grins while Emerald, who blinked a few times at the order, just shrugged and quickly hugged Maite with his arms to keep her pinned, even if she could break free, it wouldn't be for a few seconds at least and Marceline took advantage of that by placing her hands on Maite's ass and massaged Maite's ass to get her worked up again.

Maite shudders when she felt her ass cheeks getting fondled before squirming a bit in Emerald's hold.

Marceline however keeps on playing with Maite's ass before she said this to the maid.

"Now Maite… what do you ask your Mistress to do?" Marceline said while she keeps on playing with Maite's ass cheeks.

Maite shudders again before she this.

"P-Please stick your enormous cock in my ass."

Marceline didn't need to be told twice while she grins at how submissive Maite was before she spreads Maite's ass cheeks and placed the head of her dick at Maite's asshole, and most likely from experience, Marceline didn't hold back when she shoved her entire dick all the way into Maite's ass and starts thrusting away while Maite's holes tighten on both Marceline and Emerald's dicks which made Emerald groan before he surprised Maite when he thrusts his hips which caused his dick to enter and exit her pussy again.

"GAH!" Maite yelps from having her ass penetrated before starts to moan and groan loudly as her face blushed deeply.

Marceline chuckles at that before she used one hand to smack and lightly grip Maite's ass after a few smacks which made the cheek red after a few smacks.

Maite yelps a few times which made her moan more as she continues to blush cutely in front of Emerald.

Emerald in turn surprised Maite when he smashed his lips onto hers and thankfully her mouth was clean before he had his tongue enter her mouth and dance around her fangs to play with her tongue.

Maite was indeed surprised from that action as she blushed brightly before Maite melts into the kiss and returns but surprisingly made it passionate as she wrapped her arms around Emerald's neck.

Emerald in turn keeps on thrusting his dick at a fast pace while Marceline leaned down and gripped Maite's breasts and starts to fondle them, all in all, for the next few minutes, Maite was getting pleased in multiple places at once.

Maite was muffly moaning loud with ecstasy from how good it was as she continues to kiss Emerald as her tongue interacts with Emerald's tongue before Maite had this thought.

' _O-Oh wow… this is the best pleasure I have ever received. Mistress's cock is always impressive but there's something about Emerald that makes me… want have more of him.'_ She thought as she looked into Emerald's eyes with lust.

Emerald returned the look but didn't know what she was thinking about before he moved his hands to Maite's ass and thrusts his dick harder and faster into her.

Marceline chuckles as she watched how intense the duo were before she thrusts her dick in Maite's ass even harder with gusto.

Emerald in turn keeps thrusting his hips more and more while he could feel his dick throbbing more and more in Maite's pussy while Maite could feel him and Marceline getting close after a few minutes.

Maite continues to moan while feeling her climax approaching as her ass and pussy tightened around Marceline and Emerald's dicks.

A couple minutes pass before the duo groan loudly while hilting their dicks in Maite's holes before they came hard in her, and quickly fill her with their semen.

Maite's moan very loud as she felt her insides getting filled up before she climaxed hard on Emerald's dick.

Emerald groans from that before the duo tapped off after 15 seconds with grunts and groans before they pant for breath to try and recover from the intense orgasm.

Maite taps off a few seconds after before she tries to catch her breath as well.

Emerald pants for breath for a moment while Marceline, after catching her breath, said this when she looked to Maite.

"So Maite… mind if I take our servant for one last round?" Marceline said while she grins at Maite.

Maite continues to pant while having a deep blush on her face before she just nods her head at her Queen.

Marceline grins before she helped Maite off of Emerald's dick after Marceline pulled her dick out of Maite's ass before making it go away.

She then placed her maid beside Emerald before the Vampire Queen looks at Emerald's dick to see how it's doing.

To her surprise, Emerald's dick was still iron hard and throbbed intensely, all in all, with how much he fired and how many times he came, hard to tell if he's human or not but eh… more fun for the Vampire Queen and her ass…

Marceline grins before she floats down a bit to Emerald before she had her ass rub the base a few times.

Emerald shuddered from that but he did have this thought when Marceline and Maite did most of the work here.

" _Oh hell no, I'm not going to just let these two do the work… time to switch things up!"_ Emerald thought before he surprised Marceline when he suddenly pushed himself up and with a quick maneuver, had Marceline on all fours while Emerald was behind her and had his dick rest between her ass cheeks to show what was about to happen while he seemed a bit off… his features looked a bit more wild with his hair getting a little spiky, he had a slight growl between some breaths, and his muscles seemed tense like he was ready to pounce or in this case fuck a Vampire Queen up the ass doggystyle.

Maite, who was resting a bit, was surprised when she saw Emerald act this way while Marceline who was caught off guard, looked at Emerald before she spoke up.

"Whoa dude, where did that come from?"

Emerald however grins before he said this.

"I w **ould** n't be a re **al man** if I di **dn't do** some work ri **ght?"** Emerald said while his voice oddly shifts from normal sounding to a deep growl every few words while he gripped Marceline's ass cheeks and slid his dick back till the head was touching her asshole… and to some great shock, Emerald just slammed himself balls deep inside of Marceline's ass, leaned down over her like some kind of animal and starts to hump away after he gripped her breasts roughly, it was like he was trying to dominate Marceline now and had some kind of serious second wind when he wasn't even looking tired.

Maite was again shocked when saw that before looking at Marceline who was surprisingly enjoying this before the Vampire Queen said this.

"Oh fuck yeah! That's the stuff! Though you better try harder if you're planning to dominate me!"

For some reason, Emerald didn't say anything, but his thrusts got more animal like and in turn got rougher, harder, faster, he even shocked Maite when Emerald aggressively bit Marceline's neck with his teeth and while they didn't cause injuries, Emerald wasn't gentle either while he gripped Marceline's breasts hard, it was like he was turning more and more animal like the harder he fucked.

Maite and Marceline were surprised at Emerald's actions as Marceline was moaning loud with ecstasy as her tongue hang out from her mouth.

Emerald in turn when he saw that used a hand to roughly grip Marceline's face and turned her head for a kiss that quickly turned heated while Maite at this time…

Maitr eyes widen as she watched Marceline moan into the kiss before seeing her Queen use her tongue to fight Emerald's tongue for dominance.

The sight alone made Maite feel turned on but surprisingly it also made her feel… jealous. Yet she has no idea why.

Emerald however didn't notice while he keeps on fucking Marceline's ass for a few minutes, a shocking 5 straight without slowing down.

Marceline kept moaning from having her ass pounded as she kept the kiss up before thinking this.

' _Fuck… never in my undead life have I encounter anyone that actually fucks like an animal. Just who is this guy?'_ She thought while Maite was having similar thoughts as well.

' _Wow… Emerald is very different than before. I mean he was just Virgin earlier and now he's like a pro.'_

After another minute, Emerald threw his head back and roared when he fired a shockingly large load up Marceline's ass while he pushed himself as deep as he could go.

Marceline groans loud from having her ass receive the biggest creampie before she throws her head back and climaxed hard from her pussy.

For 20 seconds, Emerald keeps on coming in Marceline's ass before he tapped off while he pulled his dick free roughly and quite a large amount of semen poured from Marceline's ass.

Maite was surprise at how much cum leaked out of Marceline's ass while said Vampire Queen pants as her body shudders for a moment.

Though to some surprise Emerald acted odd when he didn't say or do anything for a moment while his hair covered his eyes before he shocked Maite and Marceline again when he reached forward and gripped Marceline's hair and dragged her forcefully into another heated kiss and gripped the back of her head to make it really deep.

Marceline was indeed caught off guard by this action before she and Maite now wondered what the deal with Emerald was.

A moment later however, Emerald quickly pulled away from the kiss and stood up on the bed in front of Marceline while he still had a good grip on her head before he shocked her when he forced his dick into her mouth and pulled her head all the way down so that her nose hit his groin before he starts facefucking her with audible slaps.

Maite was very shocked by this action while Marceline, who was very surprised as she gags a bit, didn't know what overcame Emerald but would worry about that later since she was gonna make sure that she can't be out done.

Though Maite did see that Emerald keeps going for a few minutes again before the door to the room opened with a click to show that the lock was undone to show that Betty entered the room.

"Hey Maite, how are… wow, didn't expect this." Betty said while she had a slight blush on her face when she saw Emerald practically making Marceline's mouth his fuck toy.

Marceline was beyond busy to respond while Maite was a bit surprise to see Betty here before she spoke up.

"Y-Yes… seems there was more to Emerald than meets the eye."

"Yeah, though if Simon is right about what Emerald really is and from the way he's acting, well… good luck you two, if this is his first time, you two may have trouble since he may be going for hours now, he told me not to say what Emerald maybe though since Simon is not fully sure and needs proof before he says anything, makes sense right?, anyway, good luck Maite, Milady, I'll make sure that things are taken care of so no need to worry about your duties today." Betty said before she left the room, but not before saying this with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Maybe I should bring Emerald to my room later and see if Simon can join in for some real fun times… hard to find a good thrill nowadays…" Betty said while she closed the door to the room and relocked it.

Maite and Marceline were a bit surprise when they heard that but was more surprised hearing that Emerald can last more. Just what in the world is he?

However that train of thought was halted when Emerald forced Marceline's mouth balls deep onto his dick before he came hard down her throat, however he came so hard that some got forced out of her mouth and nose while Emerald held her head with a surprisingly strong grip.

Maite's eyes widen as she sees this while Marceline, who was shocked at the amount, gags a few times before she tries to swallow the load as best as she can.

Thankfully for Marceline, Emerald pulled her head back after 10 seconds and he came hard on her face for 5 before he tapped off and let go of her head which caused Marceline to fall back onto the bed without the support of Emerald's hands.

Marceline groans for a bit before she coughs a few time while trying to catch her breath before wiping some of the semen off her face.

Emerald, who was still standing on his feet and his dick was iron hard still while he pants for breath while he looked down at Marceline with a lustful animalistic look in his eyes, seems Betty was right about Emerald still going strong now.

Marceline, after wiping the cum off her face, blinked a few times when she that look before looking at Emerald's dick for a bit.

Though Marceline was still curious, she shrugged as she will figure this later before looking at Emerald with a challenging grin and said this that surprised Maite.

"Alright big boy… come and get it." She said before opening her legs which revealed Marceline's wet folds before opening them with her fingers.

A moment later, Emerald quickly moved so that he was over Marceline and shoved his dick in her pussy before he starts humping away while he gripped her breasts.

"GAAAAHHH!" Marceline groans before moaning very loud as she was really enjoying this before a moment later, Marceline wraps her legs around Emerald's waist to make him go deeper.

Emerald then leaned down and licks, sucks, and bites the side of Marceline's neck where her bite marks were while Maite at this time…

Maite was now using one hand to finger her pussy while using the other to play with one of her breasts as she was feeling very turned as she watched.

Emerald keeps going with his actions before he growls loudly and creampied Marceline's pussy after he made one last move to slam himself inside of her.

"OH FUCK!" Marceline screams before she wrapped her arms around Emerald's neck and pulls him down for an intense kiss as the Vampire Queen's pussy tightens around Emerald's dick before climaxing hard on it.

Emerald tapped off about 15 seconds later and pants for breath while he pulled away from the kiss and looks Marceline to see if she could continue.

Marceline had a deep blush on her face as she pants for breath after tapping off.

Emerald then starts to fuck Marceline again after he gripped her hips and ignores the semen dripping to the bed.

Marceline, though surprise that Emerald can keep going, was moaning loud with ecstasy as she wrapped her legs again around Emerald's waist while Maite was now fingering her pussy harder as she pants and moans while blushing at the sight.

Unfortunately Emerald was too preoccupied with Marceline to notice while he leaned back a bit and gripped one of Marceline's legs and turned her so that she was laying on her side and facing Maite before Emerald resumes to fuck the ever loving Nightosphere out of the Vampire Queen.

Marceline was very surprised by that action while also surprised seeing Maite finger herself as Marceline kept on moaning before she had this thought.

' _Fuck this is amazing. Never thought I be in this position but I can't complain. Wonder if Finn will give me the same treatment when I see him. If not well… I have plenty of time to teach him."_

Emerald then leaned down to lick, nip, and suck Marceline's neck again before he came hard again into her pussy after a couple minutes of intense fucking.

Marceline groans and moans a bit loudly from that before she felt her climax approaching as her pussy tightens around Emerald's dick.

Emerald shockingly keeps on fucking Marceline even as he keeps cumming in her even after he tapped off until…

Marceline moans very loud before she climaxed hard on Emerald's dick as her juices sprayed on his groin and balls.

Maite throws her head back when she reached her orgasm before her juices sprayed on her fingers and on the bed.

Emerald however didn't notice while he keeps on fucking Marceline even with her sensitivity raised to pretty high levels.

Maite and Marceline, after tapping off, were both shocked to see that Emerald was not stopping before the duo had this thought.

' _HOW IS HE NOT TIRED?!'_

Time then went to a bit later with Emerald still going strong with Marceline with her getting lift and lowered onto Emerald's dick with surprising force while Emerald held her ass while she was resting on his chest and her face was on the crook of his neck.

Maite stares with AWE when she saw that while Marceline was moaning beyond loud as she hold on to Emerald.

Emerald in turn really slammed Marceline on and off his dick a few times before he went balls deep into her and roared when he fired another load into the Vampire Queen's pussy.

Marceline moans loud again before she had her fangs on Emerald's shoulder but not to draw blood as she climaxed hard again on Emerald's dick.

Emerald in turn tapped off and pants for breath for a moment while Marceline rests on his body before he starts to fuck her again to the Queen's shock.

As Marceline moans loud again, Maite, who sees that her Queen needs rest but… was also feeling beyond jealous that she hasn't got a turn yet.

That's when the maid had enough of this before she gets up and marches forward towards Emerald.

Emerald however didn't notice while he keeps on fucking Marceline's pussy.

As Marceline continues to moan loudly, Maite got next to Emerald before she taps him on the shoulder to get the berserked man's attention.

Emerald stopped humping Marceline for a moment to look at Maite with eyes that were completely clouded over with raw animalistic lust.

Maite blinks when she saw the look before she spoke up.

"You know… my Queen here seems to be getting tired so why not let her rest and you can take your urges on me. My pussy seems to be very lonely. Do this and I can call you… _Master."_ She said in a seductive way.

However that tease didn't seem to have much effect, however the scent of Maite and her arousal did cause him to quickly use a hand to grip Maite on the back of the head roughly and pulled her in for an intense kiss before he keeps thrusting his hips to finish up with Marceline before he would go to Maite it seemed.

Marceline, though surprised, was at least thankful for Maite as she went back to moaning as she waits for Emerald to finish while Maite moans in Emerald's mouth as she returns the kiss before using her tongue to play with Emerald's tongue.

After a couple minutes of intense thrusting, Emerald thrusts one last time into Marceline's pussy and growls before he came hard into her while he held Maite tighter and made the kiss deeper while he rides out his orgasm.

Marceline moans loud before climaxing for the last time as Maite continues kissing Emerald as she stares at his eyes with lust.

Emerald then dropped Marceline onto the bed while he turned fully to kiss Maite with an intense lustful hunger while plenty of semen flowed out of Marceline's pussy as a result.

Marceline pant a few times after tapping off while feeling some relief that Emerald was done with her while Maite wrapped her arms around Emerald's neck before the maid use one of them to grip the back of the berserk man's head to make the kiss very deep.

Emerald in turn just lets Maite do that while he gripped one of her legs and raised it while in Marceline's view before Emerald just pressed the head of his dick at her folds before he shoved himself inside and starts fucking her with the same intensity as he fucked Marceline with.

Marceline's eyes widen when she saw that while Maite muffly groans loud from that action as she hugged Emerald's torso a bit tight.

Emerald In turn keeps on fucking Maite before his foot slipped on the bed which caused him and Maite to fall on the bed with Maite on her back and Emerald on top of her while still in her, however he just used the new position to keep on fucking her which caused Marceline to see his dick piston in and out of Maite's pussy with powerful thrusts.

Marceline was surprise as she saw the raw power of Emerald's thrusts as Maite was moaning very loud before she surprisingly said this.

"O-Oh… FUCK MASTER!"

Emerald in turn, while not really registering the words at this time, did hear how much Maite liked this and gripped Maite tighter so he could thrust harder and faster into her, and thanks to her vampire nature, his grip strength didn't bother her body at all.

Maite moans and groans loudly before saying this.

"Yes Master!… YES!... M-Make my pussy remember your dick!"

Emerald in turn just keeps on going for quite a bit and even changed positions a bit when he leaned back while Maite laid on the bed and gripped her hips so he could thrust his hips while he had a animalistic snarl like look on his face from how much effort he was using to reshape Maite's pussy.

As Maite moans with ecstasy, Marceline was still surprise with the way her maid acted before Marceline had this thought.

' _Whoa… never seen Maite act this way before… well except with me hehe… but seriously, she seems to be really enjoying the pleasure that Emerald's bringing. Something tells me that Maite will want more of him later. Can't wait to see how this turns out. Luckily I still have Finny boy in my room. Once I'm done with him, he'll finally see that my village and kingdom ain't that bad and that he'll also want more of me.'_

Emerald then came hard in Maite's pussy while he pushed himself as deep as he could go before the scene went to a moment later to show Emerald fucking Maite's ass doggystyle while semen dripped from her pussy.

Marceline continues to rest as she watched while Maite moans and groans loudly as she greatly enjoys having her ass fucked hard before Maite thrusts her hips back and forth to meet with Emerald's thrusts.

Emerald then used his right hand to spank her right ass cheek hard while he keeps fucking her like she was his bitch.

Maite yelps a bit before moaning a bit louder as she enjoyed that.

Emerald in turn keeps going with his actions before he switched hands when Maite's right ass cheek was thoroughly red and gripped it with his right hand to keep a good hold on her.

Marceline was surprise to see Maite enjoying this as said maid continues to moan very loud as her ass tightens greatly around Emerald's dick before Maite said this.

"YES MASTER! YES! KEEP OWNING MY ASS!"

A minute later, Emerald roared when he gripped both throughly reddened ass cheeks and came hard up her ass, all in all, Marceline could see Emerald's balls throbbing hard to supply the semen needed.

Marceline blinked a few times when she saw that while Maite moans very loud as her ass tightens again around Emerald's dick before Maite felt her pussy squirt out her juices on the bed and Emerald's balls.

Emerald tapped off about 10 seconds later and pulled his dick free before semen poured from Maite's ass while Emerald looked down at her.

Maite pants a few times after tapping off as her body shudders when she felt Emerald's cum leaking out.

Emerald then gripped Maite's shoulder before she could recover before Emerald forced her head to take his dick in her mouth, all in all, she was getting the same treatment that Marceline got while Emerald kept going strong.

Marceline's eyes widen and felt like she should do something before she was surprise to see Maite, after gagging a bit, was able to take Emerald's dick well in her mouth before the vampiric maid tries to bob her hard with great force.

Emerald used his hands to help her while the sounds of slapping flesh was heard a moment later when Emerald fully got Maite's face to hit his groin with each thrust.

Maite gags a few times but was still bobbing her head strong with gusto before she uses one of her hands to fondle and play with Emerald's balls.

Emerald growled in a pleased way from that while he keeps his actions up for a few minutes before he roared loudly when he came hard down her throat while he fully hilts his dick into her mouth.

Maite gags as she felt her mouth and throat getting filled up before she tries to swallow Emerald's cum while still massaging his balls to make his orgasm stronger.

Emerald managed to cum for 15 seconds before he tapped off and let Maite go so she could breath as needed and she fell next to Marceline while he pants for breath.

Marceline looked over at her maid to see if she was okay.

Maite, though panting, gave her Queen a slight wink which shows that she was alright much to Marceline's relief.

Emerald however starts to walk to the two women with animal like pants and what not which showed he was far from done.

Marceline and Maite blinked a few times before they had just one thought.

' _Oh boy.'_

Emerald then had not just Maite, but Marceline in one last position where the two women were on top of one another and Emerald was sliding his dick between them which grinds up againsts their buds, from the look of things, Emerald was running out of steam finally with how long he was going strong.

Maite and Marceline were a bit surprise from this position as they moan loudly in unison before they looked at each other.

Marceline then surprised Maite when she kissed her and hugged her tightly while she enjoyed what was going on, granted she was sensitive but she had time to cool down and hopefully she can last one final round to help calm Emerald down.

Maite was a bit surprise from this action before she went with it and returns the kiss before hugging her Queen as well before making the kiss passionate as she slides her tongue in Marceline's mouth.

For a few minutes the two keep the kiss up while Emerald pants and groans when he felt himself getting close to finishing but decided to switch things up when he pulled free and put his dick in Marceline's pussy and fucked it for a few seconds before he switched to Maite's and repeats in a pattern.

Maite and Marceline moans and groans from this action as they continue to hug and kiss each other hard before they feel their approaching orgasms.

A moment later, Emerald pushed himself as deep as he could go into Maite's pussy before he came hard into her for a few seconds before he pulled free and shoved himself inside of Marceline's pussy to fill her as well before he repeats the actions.

Maite and Marceline moan loud in unison when they felt that before they climaxed hard at the same time.

Emerald keeps repeating the actions he was doing to unload his semen in both women before he tapped off in Maite and after a moment, he fell forward and onto Maite before snoring was heard… seems he finally tapped out, stamina wise and out of his berserked state.

Maite, though sweatdrops, pants a few times when she glad it was over before she looked at Marceline and said this.

"S-Seems he's… a-all tired out… M-Milady."

"Y-Yeah… d-definitly going to try and figure out what he really is later if he sticks around town for long, I mean like B-Betty and Simon said… d-definitly not h-human e-even if he tries to pass h-himself as one." Marceline said while she rests on the bed, she could barely feel her body right now even with her regeneration so that was saying something.

Maite was on the same boat as she rests on top of her Queen before speaking.

"T-That's if… h-he wants to… s-stay." She said which surprisingly made her feel bothered for some reason when the thought of Emerald leaving occured.

Marceline chuckles before she said this.

"Well mind getting Emerald to the head of the bed so we can get some rest, I'll signal Betty and Simon to wake us when Finn is awake, I can deal with him unless he has some kind of secret he's not telling us, while you deal with Emerald if he wakes up with no memories of what happened and needs a sexy reminder, did seem unresponsive conversation wise when he was fucking the ever loving Nightosphere out of us." Marceline said while she grins at Maite.

Maite blushes a bit before she nods her head at her Queen before nodding her head as Maite groans before getting up while making sure to be careful with Emerald.

A couple minutes later, Emerald was pushed to rest on his back on the bed and Maite and Marceline were resting on both of Emerald's sides while he snored and had a relaxed look on his face while Marceline used a spell to pull the blanket onto the trio while she used a spell to call Simon and a Crest appeared near her head.

"Hey Simon, you busy?, I got something to ask." Marceline said while she brought the crest a bit closer so she could hear Simon.

" _ **Oh so good to hear from you milady. When Betty told me what was going on, I was almost compelled to come and rescue you."**_ Simon said with relief in his voice.

Marceline blushed a bit from how embarrassing it would be and said this.

"D-Don't be silly, next time I'll make sure I come out on top." Marceline said before her cheeks puffed out a little when it sounded like Simon thought she was weak.

Simon did chuckle before he said this.

" _ **I know you will. Sorry if I offended you, I just think of you as child I never had so I do get a tad overprotective."**_

Marceline looked a bit down at that before she said this.

"Thanks Simon, sorry for the trouble I caused over the years, and I wouldn't trade you for anyone, not even for my real dad, I mean the guy is locked in the Nightosphere so it's not like I actually know him or why mom got together with that guy… anyway, I'll be napping for now with Maite and Emerald, mind waking me when Finn starts coming to?, sorry about the mess in here but you weren't kidding about Emerald here, now I wonder if Finn has any other secrets besides bulking up… hehe… also on a serious note, did you find out anything on ***That*** Incident that happened a few days ago?, honestly I don't get who made that type of damage but I won't tolerate anyone making trouble in my land." Marceline said while she got a rarely used serious look on her face… some women have been going missing lately, mainly human women in the village and she wanted to get to the bottom of this before the meeting with the Demonic Royals.

" _ **No, not yet but I'm close to figuring out this mystery. Same thing on figuring out who or what Emerald really is. Won't be long now. And don't worry, I'll make sure that Finn won't cause any trouble when he wakes up. I'm also wondering if Finn is anything like Emerald but to know this, I'm gonna have to speak with this Minerva person."**_

"Actually, forget finding out more about Emerald for now, we should focus on figuring out who's kidnapping the women here… no rush on Emerald and Finn after all, besides aside from that bulk form that Finn has, his scent it fully Human, its Emerald's scent that is a mystery… honestly I can't place it but I'll worry about it later, the people here come first, I gotta act like a Queen every now and then right?" Marceline said while she grins even if Simon couldn't see it.

" _ **Indeed and if that's what you want then I'll focus on figuring out these kidnappings and make sure those responsible will be punished."**_ Simon said with a serious tone in his voice.

"Great, and sorry for sounding improper, but as a Dad, you're a great one, if you and Betty have a kid, you have my permission to take as much time off as needed to raise the kid, I got Maite and possibly others here so it's not like I'll be alone right?" Marceline said while she chuckles a bit while winking at Maite.

Maite was blushing brightly when she heard that while Simon was a bit surprise from what Marceline said before he spoke up.

" _ **Y-Yes well Betty and I haven't talked about it… yet but I have a feeling she may want one but thank you Milady. Maybe someday I'll see kids of your own. I do like the sound of being called grandpa."**_

Marceline blushed brightly at that before she said this.

"I-Idiot dad!, I haven't even found anyone to fit the position of husband yet, he'll have to have the required strength before he becomes a Vampire King, I mean it's not like I made easy for weak hunters to get to me after all." Marceline said while she really lost control of her emotions while she blushed brightly, so much so that Maite could have sworn her head looked like a tomato right now.

Maite was trying to hold herself back from giggling while Simon chuckled before he spoke.

" _ **I didn't say you were milady. Though judging from the last batch of hunters, Finn and Emerald seems to be the only ones that have interesting strengths. It probably be too soon to say but I would consider them as placeholders for the time being… after you have your fun with Finn that is."**_

Marceline blushed a bit from that before she said this.

"Yeah well they still have other trials to pass before I make my choice, though Emerald has the sex department at least so I'll make sure Maite and I have plenty of fun with him while he's here, anyway I'll hang up now Simon, getting tired surprisingly enough and it looks like Maite is about to pass out." Marceline said while she looked at Maite who looked like she was actually about to do that.

" _ **Very well. I'll make sure you both rest until Finn wakes up. Sleep well… my daughter."**_

Marceline smiles at that before she said this when she got ready to hang up.

"Good luck on the Hunt, Father." Marceline said before she hanged up on Simon and closed her eyes while snuggling up to Emerald's side while Emerald subconsciously moved to hold onto her and Maite and pulled the two in to snuggle with them.

Maite blushes brightly from that before she snuggles a bit towards Emerald's otherside before Maite said this to Marceline.

"G-Good night milady."

"Night Maite, hopefully we can give Emerald a wake up quicky if he wakes up as well, if not, you at least got a nice bedmate for a bit before he does his work in the castle, 24 hours after all, and I think… hmmm… 22 to go, so… minus 8 to 10 for sleep, and around 12 to 14 hours left, nighty night Maite." Marceline said before she closed her eyes and light snoring was heard from her, seems she was more tired then anyone would think.

Maite blushes knowing Emerald will be with them till the 24 hours are up before she closed her eyes before snoring a bit lightly as she snuggles up to Emerald again.

Meanwhile with Simon right after Marceline hanged up…

Simon was surrounded by corpses of many human like beings some werewolf like in nature with brown fur, some were ripped apart, some looked broken, some looked straight up glorified, some were humans with silver based items in similar states, all in all, it looked like Simon was in a fight just now but looked like he wasn't even harmed.

"Okay, clearly someone doesn't want me investigating this which means I'm very close to finding those kidnappers. Hopefully I'll find the women in time." Simon said.

However it seemed one of the werewolf's was barely alive and chuckles while coughing a few times which was odd given his predicament from the state of his body.

Simon had a raised eyebrow when he saw the wolfman before he walks forward and said this.

"Seems you're still alive… for the most part."

The Werewolf keeps chuckling and coughing before he spoke up when Simon got close.

"W-Well c-considering things… c-can you blame me… y-you v-vamps arn't the o-only ones with rankings here… I-I'm pretty sure y-you've heard of the three rankings for Werewolfs right… w-well… b-brown furs l-like us are t-the bottom of the barrel… barely stronger then Humans… f-from your strength…. Hehe… I-I know our boss can h-handle you… h-he's a b-black fur… the m-middle ranking in W-werewolf terms… hehe… a-and h-he studied up on… *Cough** Cough… you... all… m-mainly the Q-Queen h-here… since s-she's the most dangerous…" The Werewolf said before coughing up more blood while his body starts to feel cold but still had a bit of life left in him.

Simon glares at the wolfman before he uses one hand to grip his neck but not too much before speaking up.

"Listen you, I want answers. Why is your leader kidnapping women? And where are they being held? Tell me and I might consider letting you live."

The Werewolf just chuckles and coughed up more blood when he realized Simon couldn't tell he was dying from his wounds right now which told him that Simon lacked knowledge on how werewolves worked… or at least the higher tiered ones..., Werewolves were rumored to have regenerative abilities but that only worked from the black furs and up before he said this.

"I'm… just a grunt so… I don't know why the boss has ordered to kidnap women… b-but… I will say this… they make good bitches for us in the bedroom before we turn some of them into our kind... hehehe... *Cough**Cough*... *Cougaaagh*" The Werewolf said before he coughed up a lot of blood to Simon shock before the werewolf fell limp… dead…

Simon was silent for a moment before he throws the dead wolfman's body to the side before Simon growled this out while a dark red mist emits from him.

"Damn it all to the Nightosphere…" Simon growled out while the lighting in the room shown on Simon and the shadow on the wall while he was angered showed a demonic being of unknown nature that turned more demonic when he remembered the Werewolf saying things about making the women their bitches and then turning them…

"Marceline will not be happy when she hears this."

The scene then went to a different location far from the Village of Vampires to a really old pre mushroom war building, looked like some kind of Hotel that was falling into ruins and near the top in a certain room behind some fancy doors, a black furred werewolf who was larger than what one would expect was plowing a woman's pussy while she was on all fours, and while the Werewolf was enjoying himself, it looked like the woman wasn't which caused the Werewolf to grin since this woman was a mother to a Dhampir and was kidnapped from her home when the Husband, a full Vampire, took the kid out to play with other children, honestly with the way she acted, it was like she was naive or something and just let his men in and now here he was fucking her while she was trying to beg him to stop, granted his dick was massive so could have been that he beat her husband in size but eh...

The woman tries to fight back from moaning before she tries to speak up.

"P-Please… stop!... L-Let me… g-go!"

The Werewolf however chuckles while he keeps his thrusts up before he said this with a slight growl to his voice.

"You kidding bitch?, I'm liking how your pussy is gripping my cock, I wonder if your husband is satisfying you in the bedroom?, maybe I should show you that a werewolf can easily blow those low class lovers out of the water, once you go werewolf, it's hard to go back after all!" The Werewolf growled out before he leaned down and gripped the woman's breasts and gripped them hard before he starts to hump at a faster rate.

The woman groans a bit loudly before she said this.

"N-NO! I don't want to be one of you! I love my husband with all my heart!"

The Werewolf just grins before he said this when he leaned down to speak in her ear.

"Hooo… then why is your pussy trying to milk me for all I have?, you came multiple times on me after all." The Werewolf teased before he starts to lick the side of the woman's neck.

The woman shudders as she felt that before she tries move her neck away before speaking up.

"T-That's a lie! Y-You did something that… e-effected my body." She said as she keeps trying to fight back.

The werewolf however chuckles before he said this between thrusts.

"Maybe a little, you did eat quite a bit after all, certain spices that we werewolves have can cause a woman to go into heat, but the amount you took in was so little that all it did was get you warmed up, the rest was all me, so… try and tell me… is something this good so bad when you enjoy it?" The wolfman said while he keeps thrusting his hips and a knot starts to form at the base of his dick.

The woman groans a few times before she said this.

"I-I am… not e-enjoying… this! Just let me go! I want to see my husband and daughter again!"

"Hooo… well why not give them a surprise… when your carrying my pup and got a new form!" the Werewolf growled out while he thrusts harder and faster into the woman while he got closer and closer to orgasm.

The woman's eyes widen in shock when she heard that before she screams this out.

"NO, ANYTHING BUT THAT! PLEASE PULL OUT!"

However the werewolf seemed to ignore the woman's pleas before the door to the room slammed open and a human looking man rushed into the room with a worried look on his face.

"Boss, we got some bad news." The goon said which made the werewolf stop his thrusts for a moment to give the goon a look that this better be good since this was interrupting his fun.

"I'm afraid that the goons that you sent are… all dead."

"Hmph, and I should care for a bunch of weaklings dying why?, I've told you brown furs time and time again to train like your lives depend on it, we're not in a simple Vampire's territory, were in the freaking Vampire Queen's territory and she's one of the strongest Vampires here, and I heard rumors that her butler is even stronger in some cases, if you all didn't expect the risk of dying then I don't know why I gave you weakings a chance, barely better than humans, then again there were a few cases of Brown furs having abnormal power and I was at least hoping a few of you had talent, but am I going to have to clean up your messes again?" The Werewolf growled out while he looked at the goon while he gave the goon a clear look that told him to fix things fast or expect a serious punishment, there were various bases and losing one, while not too bad since it could be replaced, was a set back since they have ample vantage points around the area for various purposes.

The goon pales before he spoke up.

"I-I'll make sure to fix it sir."

"Make sure that you do, and a warning… next time knock while I have the sign on the door... **or I will have your head!"** The werewolf growled out with serious power emitting from his body and his muscles bulge a little and his dick grew a little inside of the woman's pussy.

The woman groans when she felt that while the goon pales again before he said this.

"Y-Yes sir. I-I'll make sure to remember that. Very sorry."

"Good, now get the fuck out of here and take the Vampire Hunter's book that we got recently, use it to slow those Vamp's down if you have to, worked with keeping our bases hidden from them after all, so should help with weakening them right?" The Werewolf said while he points a clawed thumb at a old book on a table nearby before he said this to the woman.

"Now where were we?... ah yes… giving you a pup and a more desirable form!" The werewolf said before he starts to fuck the woman again while he had a fanged grin on his face.

The goon quickly went to grab the book and starts to run out of the room but he was still able to hear the poor woman screaming when she said this.

"NO PLEASE! I DON'T WANT THIS!"

However the werewolf didn't care while he slowly leaned down and licked a certain part of her neck while his thrusts got more and more erratic while the knot on his dick swells a bit more as time went by.

The woman was now getting scared of what will happened before she tries to break herself free from the wolfman's grip.

However unlike the brown furred ones who had a tough time bringing her here, thanks to her kicks and what not after her mouth was bound, this Werewolf had no issue with holding her like he wanted, it was like his level of power was leaps and bounds ahead of the rest of the pack before he said this with an amused tone.

"Hehe, I like a fiesty woman, makes me harder then ever." The werewolf said with a deep tone in her ear before he thrusts harder and harder to force the slowly growing knot into the woman, if nothing was done, then it would lock the woman in place after the knot fully grew.

The woman was now desperate before she tries to back kick the wolfman's balls.

However to her shock it seemed to only cause the Wolfman to thrust harder and harder while he said this to her with a grin on his face.

"Hehe, such light kicks, too bad for you even if they did work… I'm a masochist thanks to the regeneration I have so all you're doing is just working me up good now, we werewolves love a fighter… hope your a black fur, then again brown furs do love to please higher ranked wolves so either or works for me… now… about to... " The werewolf growled out before he got an unfocused look in his eyes while he opened his maw and clamped down on the woman's shoulder which drew blood while he forced the knot into the woman and he flooded her pussy with an insane amount of sperm.

"NOOOO!" The woman screams loud as she feels the wolfman's seed flooding her pussy before her body betrayed her as she felt her pussy clamp on the wolfman's dick before climaxing hard on it.

A moment later, the Woman's body starts to shift and morph while to the Werewolf's delight, the woman starts to shift slowly till she looked not only like an iconic werewolf, but more shaply and leith for a fitting female form but had black fur as well, granted even if she was now the same rank and what not as him, she was far too weak to be a threat right now while he rides out his orgasm.

The woman's eyes widen when she saw how her arms changed before realizing she became one of them before she said this after tapping off.

"Y-You fucking monster." She said before tears start to leak out of her eyes.

The werewolf however chuckles before he said this when he forced the woman onto her back after her shoulder healed and her enlarged breasts in werewolf form were seen, they were at least D to E so her initial size was around B to C before he said this.

"Well welcome to the Monster club then my dear since your just like me now… now time to see how long I can last compared to your Husband… FYI… my record is 5 hours of straight fucking without rest, why do you think we werewolves are physically gifted compared to magically gifted Vamps… we have vitality and strength that most would kill for…." The Werewolf said before he roughly pulled his dick free and slammed it back in to keep fucking the woman while she laid on her back and the werewolf leaned down and roughly gave her a kiss on her wolf like lips while he had his hands on her breasts, he was going to show this woman that since she was a werewolf now, he would show her who the Alpha was.

The woman, now wolfwoman, tries to pull away from the kiss as she tries to be defiant before she had this thought.

' _No… I need to get away. Need to get back get to my family.'_

The Wolfman saw the defiance in the eyes before getting amused when he keeps fucking her to show who the top dog was while the scene fades to black.

* * *

 **The scene now showed TME and Atomsk while they ride into town before TME said this when he got off the wagon and held the horses reins.**

" **Hey Atomsk, want to be quick and just give the readers a quick word while I tie up the horse?, I'll be back." TME said while he led the horse away which left Atomsk alone with the readers.**

 **Atomsk looks to the readers before he spoke up.**

" **Welcome back everyone. Man did things get exciting in the story. I mean in the beginning we have Finn and his mom (the good parent), with Emerald tagging along, but that story will be explained later. Then came the challenges and Finn almost making a friend with that elf woman, who would be named later maybe next chapter or two. Man was Finn acting like a dick. Though I can't say that I blame him... entirely since the whole war with werewolves and vampires has that effect on him… hehe… reminds me of those "Underworld" movies. But on a serious note, Finn's anger on both races has greatly clouded his judgement on vampires so hopefully Marceline can give him a better wake up call than Emerald did. Speaking of which, hope you guys like the 3 way lemon between Marceline x Emerald x Maite. However just a reminder, just because the lemon between Emerald and Marceline was intense, doesn't mean that it's an automatic pairing. Way too soon for that and also Finn still hasn't got his hat in the ring yet so for now it's a race to see who gets the be the king/husband for our favorite Vampire Queen."**

 **TME came back after a moment before he said this.**

" **Indeed, and the bit near the end with Simon and after that with the Werewolf is just the start of the drama bomb that Atomsk and I have planned… though instead of calling this story Vampire Queen and Vampire Hunter, why not call it Vampires and Werewolves?, simple right?, or maybe Demonic encounters?, more than Vampires and Werewolves to come after all." TME said while he grins at Atomsk when he gave the suggestion for the title change.**

 **Atomsk had a thoughtful look on his face before he spoke up.**

" **Hmmm… hard to say… Just pick whichever works for the story."**

" **Alright, I'll go simple and just say Demonic Encounters for now, anyway we should end this outro so we can get to the next chapter, not only that I got us a few rooms at the inn here so we should get some rest as well." TME said while he points his thumb at the Inn nearby.**

" **Well that's good because… *Yawn*... I am pretty darn tired.**

" **Yeah, let's finish this so we can sleep and I can post this chapter." TME said while he looked to the readers with a grin.**

" **As you all can see, Atomsk and I are about to sleep so all I can say to you readers is this… see you later." TME said before the scene fades to black with TME and Atomsk heading into the inn to rest.**


	2. Serving times and horrible times

**The scene opened up to show TME and Atomsk as they went through town and went to get a bite to eat at a restaurant.**

" **So… what's on the menu for today?" TME said while he picked up a menu on a nearby table.**

" **I don't know but I'm so hungry, I could ride a horse." Atomsk said.**

" **Err… don't you mean eat a horse?" TME said while he gave Atomsk a raised eyebrow under his wide brim hat.**

" **Huh? What did I say?" Atomsk said in confusion.**

 **All TME did was just hold a sign that said what Atomsk said just now while TME gave Atomsk a half lidded look.**

 **Atomsk sweatdropped.**

" **Dear God. I'm so hungry, I can't say the right thing."**

" **Yeah… lets just order some food and get into the story before you actually order a horse to eat." TME said while he chuckles a bit as he looked at his menu again.**

 **Atomsk gave TME a half lidded look before looking at the menu.**

 **A moment later, the duo orders their food before TME looks to the readers.**

" **Hello everyone, and welcome to another chapter of Demonic Encounters, last time we left off with Emerald getting to have fun with Maite and Marceline since Finn was knocked out after his fight with Marceline, he even hulked out for some reason during the battle and though he put up a good fight, he was no match for Marceline… to some extent… he was able to harm her but thanks to her regeneration being OP levels of powerful, that injury healed up in no time flat." TME said as he relaxed in his chair.**

" **Not to mention that Finn lost his sword after Marceline took a bite of it. Literally." Atomsk said.**

" **Well I guess she needed a little… Iron… in her diet… hehe… seriously though Atomsk and I are trying things a bit differently from now on, unless we need to speak up, the intros and outros are either being shortened or cut out in the future to save time for the real stories, they won't vanish but sometimes we do go on for quite a bit in them." TME said while he remembered all the lengthy intros that happened.**

" **Hehe, oh yeah. Though half of them were good and funny." Atomsk said.**

" **Yeah… anyway aside from a synopsis, a few things to point out, or an announcement, Atomsk and I from here on out in this story will keep the Intro's and outro's low key so after this intro, enjoy the story without interruptions… got anything to say before we get into the story Atomsk?" TME said as he looks at his friend.**

" **Yeah we also take commissions, as in pay, for doing requests. So if anyone has a commission request, you know who to PM. Also we use ." Atomsk said.**

" **Yeah, my is TwilightMaster, Atomsk can tell his .Me right?" TME said as he grins at Atomsk.**

" **Hehe, yeah my is Atomsk92." Atomsk said with a grin as well.**

" **Yup, anyway enjoy the story, and just to recap, 5 dollars per 1000 words so better save up since Atomsk and I write huge stories." TME said with a grin on his face before the scene changed to Emerald, Maite, and Marceline as they start to wake up one by one, starting with Maite.**

* * *

 **Ooo/ Vampire Village/ Vampire Castle/ Marceline, Maite, Emerald, Finn (Another room, knocked out), Betty**

Since there were no windows around, the only way to tell time was with old clocks here or there and in Maite's room with Emerald still having a hold on Maite and Marceline, a clock starts to ring with a coo coo clock like noise.

Maite blinks her eyes before she starts to wake up.

"Hmmm… damn clock."

"You could say that again… but you know Simon is with keeping some kind of schedule no matter what… anyway morning Maite." Marceline said with a slight grumble to her voice as she rubbed her eyes while she sat up and never bothered to cover herself.

Maite blushes as she sees Marceline nude body.

"Morning my lady. You sleep well?"

"Yeah, I feel pretty good, you sleep well?, especially after the fucking we got from this guy here?" Marceline said with a teasing tone to her voice as she looks at the still snoozing Emerald who slept through the alarm.

Maite looks at Emerald before blushing brightly when she remembered the events last night and how… beast like Emerald was with her and Marceline.

Marceline chuckles before she got up from the bed and used her hair to make a new dress as she tossed her old dress into Maite's cleaning bin.

"I'll let you deal with that and this Emerald after he wakes, I'm going to shower and get ready for the day... make sure the first thing Emerald does is help the other servants repair the damages from the challenges last night, I'll deal with that Finn guy if he wakes up without remembering what happened last night, I did knock him out after all, might as well give this guy a talking too so Finn doesn't attack anyone in a rage." Marceline said as she floats to Maite's door.

Maite blinks a bit after hearing that.

"Yes my lady. I'll see to it that it's done."

"Hehe good… and who knows… if Finn and that mom of his that we heard about… if they move in, chances are that Emerald guy will as well… might as well try and get on Emerald's good side Maite, I'm hoping to see a new mini minion soon who can learn the trade of being a top class servant of mine." Marceline said before laughing and left the room before Maite could say or do anything to stop Marceline and her teasing as Emerald keeps on snoring lightly next to Maite.

Maite was a bit flabbergasted after hearing that before blushing brightly.

A minute later Emerald starts to stir and sat up next to Maite and rubbed his eyes before he blinks as he looked around.

"Huh?... where am… Oh yeah that Vampire Queen battle, and…" Emerald said before he blushed when he saw Maite and remembered everything fully.

Maite blushes as well before she spoke.

"Morning Emerald. Hope you… slept well."

Emerald blushed a bit before he cleared his throat.

"Y-Yeah… you sleep well?" Emerald asked while he stretched his body a bit a few times and his body gave relieving pops and cracks.

Maite saw that before responding.

"Indeed I have. Thank you."

"I see… so… what now?, I remember that I need to do something servant like for 24 hours or so, so I might as well get dressed and… wait… where is my outfit?" Emerald said when he saw that his clothing was missing… and on one side on a stand was a male butler suit that had a small letter that showed that it was a gift from Betty it seems.

Maite noticed before speaking to Emerald.

"Not sure but I see that Butler outfit is yours along with that letter." She said as she points to said objects.

Emerald in turn got off the bed and walked over to the suit in the nude before he got the note and starts to read it as Maite got a good look at Emerald's body.

Maite blushes as she looked over Emerald's muscular body before her eyes landed on Emerald's strongest appendage.

Though it was flaccid, Emerald's dick did swing around a bit as he placed the note in the pocket of the suit.

"Seems this is from Betty, says its a gift I can keep since she had to keep my clothing to keep and repair, seems I got some shards of glass and what not in it and it may be dangerous for me to wear that old outfit… needed to get a new one anyway… guess I'm going classy it seems." Emerald said as he grabbed the outfit from the hanger it was on and saw some underwear on the hanger under the jacket.

"Well that's Betty for you." Maite said.

"Well I guess I should thank her then… and considering what we did last night, doubt I won't have to worry about changing in front of you so…" Emerald said before he equipped the underwear and starts to put on the butler suit.

Maite watched Emerald put on his butler outfit before blushing when she thought how handsome he looked in it.

Once Emerald finished getting dressed, he found a small hairband on part of the coat and got it before he tied his long hair in a long ponytail and when he was fully suited up, he looks at Maite and gestured to his fully butler clothed body.

"So… what do you think?, do I pull off the servant look well or do I look odd?" Emerald said when he had no idea about if he looked good or not.

Maite continues to blush before speaking.

"You look… nice."

"Thanks… should I wait for you to get dressed while I wait outside of your room?" Emerald asked since he learned that unless given permission, he should give a woman some privacy.

Maite, though a bit touched at Emerald's manners, shook her head.

"No need since you seen my body already." She said before she starts to get dressed after getting off the bed and starts putting on her bra first before bending down and put on her panties.

Emerald blushed at the sight while he watched Maite get dressed but to not be called a perv at least, Emerald looked to the ceiling when Maite stands up.

Once Maite was done getting dressed, she looks at Emerald only to blink in confusion when she saw him look up.

"Er… Emerald?" She called.

Emerald blinks when he heard that before he looks at Maite and smiles when she was dressed.

"Yes?" Emerald said while he felt his body cool down since he was about to have a morning wood issue if he watched Maite in the nude any longer.

"Something the matter or were you admiring the ceiling?" Maite said with a raised eyebrow.

"Hehe… well if I can be honest… didn't want to get morning wood issues from staring at you so I distracted myself by looking at the ceiling pattern." Emerald said when he points at the ceiling which had some star and moon patterns on them.

Maite blinks a bit before shaking her head.

"Right but if it had come to that, I'm sure I would have helped you out. Now come along. There's work that needs to be done." She said as she starts heading for the door.

Emerald blinked when he heard Maite say that she would have helped him if he got a boner, but he was probably reading into that and followed Maite out of the room to see what he could do since had to work 24 hours here before he could walk away a free man.

Maite then said this as she led Emerald.

"Right now you're going to help the other servants in repairing the damages from the last challenge before I tell you what else you have to do."

"I see that… wait other servants?" Emerald said when he sounded confused before chalking it up as either the servants being summoned undead or some kind of vampires or maybe different demonic beings who hid during the challenge.

"Yes. A handful of undead and a few demonic beings." Maite said.

"I see… guess they were hiding during the challenge I'm guessing." Emerald said with a curious tone to his voice as he walked next to Maite.

"Hmmm, more or less. It's a big castle after all." Maite said.

"Right… so where do I start?" Emerald asked while he followed Maite into the throne room and saw many worker skeletons working to carry shards of broken chandelier out of the room.

"Simple… help the servants clean up this mess since we don't want anyone to get harmed by hundreds of shards of glass that is over 100 years old." Maite said while Emerald chuckles nervously as a few demonic servants came up to Emerald and Maite.

"We're ready to start Lady Maite." One of the servants.

"Yeah, the workers are ready for the orders." The other servant said before they noticed Emerald and gave him a narrowed eyed look.

"Oh it's you… the one who caused this in the first place." One of the servants said as Emerald chuckles nervously at the glares.

Maite narrows her eyes.

"Hey. I don't want anyone giving Emerald a hard time. Yes he did make a mess, but you forget how people are in these challenges. At least he's assisting you guys on the repairs."

"Right… though considering that this is the biggest mess we had to clean and there was accidents already with someone nearly losing an eye or arm, forgive us Milady if we are not at least on guard around this guy." The other servant said while Emerald gulped when he wondered how bad this situation was.

Maite sighs a bit.

"I don't blame you all but try to at least give Emerald a chance."

The two servants look at one another before they look at Maite and bow to her.

"Very well Milady, we… will try and not be hostile towards him… though we can't speak for the workers who nearly got injured in the cleanup so far." One of the servants said before the start walking back towards the damaged area while Emerald rubbed the back of his head.

"Hehe… well… wish me luck Maite." Emerald said before he starts to walk away from Maite.

Maite however stopped Emerald as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

Emerald in turn blinks before he looked back to see what she needed.

Maite surprises Emerald when she leaned up and kissed his cheek a bit.

Emerald blushed brightly when he felt that and as Maite walked away with a smile on her face, Emerald just placed a hand on his cheek but unknowing to him… he and Maite were being watched as a crack on a wall appeared as a servant watched the duo with a jealous look in his eyes.

"T-That d-damn… H-human… getting a kiss from MY Maite like that!?" The servant said to show that he was a lesser vampire who was seething with rage as he watched Emerald walk towards the wreckage before the throne room… though from another area was another demonic being seething in anger… seems Maite had a fan club it seems and it looks like Emerald would be dealing with jealous demons for the day and he didn't know it yet.

"Who the fuck does that Human think he is getting my lady's attention?" The demonic being said.

And finally there was a woman of all things who was giving Emerald the evil eye, looked like a Harpy woman as well and she was carrying plenty of glass out of the room.

"That human… he better watch himself or these shards may go up his ass."

Meanwhile with Finn as he starts to come too in his? room...

* * *

 **Ooo/ Unknown room/ Finn**

Finn was laying on the bed and he starts to come too as he groans from the aching pain in his neck, not a biting pain but a… ache pain like he was hit hard on his neck recently.

"O-Oh Grob… what happened?" He said as he slowly sat up from the bed while groaning.

Though as Finn sat up, he heard a beautiful humming sound from nearby, and when he looked, he saw steam rising from a nearby bathroom and knew someone was showering in there… and from the sound of it… the person sounded female.

Finn blinked as he didn't know or remember why he was in the room before he tries to leave the room while being quiet.

Though Finn heard the shower stopping before he could even get off the bed and he froze when he heard the humming becoming clearer and… he saw a toweled Marceline float out of the bathroom while she used another towel to dry her wet hair as a bit of water dripped from her body.

Finn's eyes widened a bit before frowning a bit when he finally remembered what happened.

' _Oh crap.'_

Marceline then noticed that Finn was awake before she smirks.

"Oh poo, you are awake, and here I am about to get changed before I give you your uniform." Marceline said as she floats towards the closet… wait… she wasn't going to do what Finn thought she would?

Finn was confused.

"Wait...so you're not having your way with me?"

"Well it is tempting but I'm not going to be a monster and force a man against his will… that's a succubus's thing… no I might as well work for getting it from you while I use Emerald as my fuck toy when he's not with Maite, besides… it's only 24 hours you will be here so I might as well go for the easy lay here, but I can get to that later, for now I need to get changed so…" Marceline said as she dropped her towel to the ground and then removed the towel from her body and floats to the closet while her nude body was on display for Finn to see… man she was shapely…

Finn blushes when he saw that before turning his head away while trying to pretend that he didn't see anything.

Marceline just giggles at that before she starts to get dressed with her bra and panties before she slipped on a beautiful red dress, she didn't wear shoes for now since she could float around the room.

When she looks back at Finn, she rolled her eyes when she saw him looking away.

"Alright Hunter, you can look now, I'm decent." Marceline said while she crossed her arms with a grin on her face.

Finn rolled his eyes to the side before looking at Marceline.

"So what do I have to do now knowing that I'm your slave for 24 hours?"

"Well servant to be exact, slave is so last century, besides the only slave I like is a sex slave but I'm sure that Maite wouldn't mind sharing Emerald for that position since I know my kind disgust you so much." Marceline said while she smirks at Finn.

Finn rolls his eyes again.

"Just tell me what I have to do."

"Well first off I would have had you help with cleanup but instead… I'm going to have you follow me around and I can show you not all vampires are evil… or do you think all races are evil if they are not human?" Marceline said with a smirk as she played the race card with Finn.

Finn narrows before getting up.

"Hey… you are not gonna play me with your mind games today." He said with a pointed finger.

"Oh no mind games really, just facts… simply put… Finn was it, if you are gonna live in this village for an extended period of time, since I know your mom and friend will want to stay here since you three have traveled so far… I'm just giving some ground rules before we leave this room… follow them and we can be pretty good friends… or at least good friends who like to point swords at others for no reason… first off unless you are attacked or you see someone getting attacked, you do NOT attack anyone in my kingdom, we have guards for that for a reason, self defense is fine and if you kill a Vamp here, fine by me… but only for good reasons, I don't want to have to hear from some widow or widower that you killed their spouse because you got an itchy trigger finger with your sword… or what's left of it… to be fair, I'll have a blacksmith replace it so you won't be unarmed, as for the race thing that I pointed out, granted many Vamps do deserve a painful death, hell I even killed a few myself who tried to take this place over when there was plenty of non vampire beings here living with Vampires and giving a small donation of blood every month to keep the other vamps here in check, point is… this place is a good place if you want to relax and get to know other friendly species of demonic beings… its not just vampires who come here, succubuses, incubus, various undead like liches like beings, the whole nine yards, hell we sometimes even have monsters visit and most are intelligent enough to not cause trouble, remember Schwabl?, the massive three headed cerberus who can turn into a cute doggy?... well he's one example of a friendly monster if the situation calls for it." Marceline said while she got a serious queen like look on her face as she talked with Finn.

"Yeah and the hungry look he gives out shows it." Finn said with a half lidded look.

"Well considering you and your friend dropped a very pricey and old chandelier on top of him, I'm sure it's not warranted… and threatening to neuter him would get him pissed, he does understand the english language after all even if he can't speak it." Marceline countered with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah well just as long he behaves himself in front of me, your 'little puppy' won't lose something." Finn said with arms crossed.

Marceline just gave Finn a half lidded look and shook her head.

"And this coming from the powerless human who only has various weapons and tools that can run out?... I'm pretty sure that I can bet on my hellhound winning that kind of fight if its one on one, even if you can do that bulk thing with your anger… but lets not be stupid, what would it take for you to NOT threaten or glare at anyone without a good reason… while it is true you had bad experiences with Vampires and possibly other inhuman creatures… no one in this village has done you wrong and last I checked, aside from breaking a weapon of yours and knocking you out, if it wasn't for my regeneration, you would have killed an innocent Vampire Queen who is just trying to make a peaceful place where humans and non humans can live together in peace, granted you may not believe me… but I'm sure if you live here for a bit, you'll change your tune soon so… how about a bet so to speak…" Marceline said while she grins at Finn.

"And what's that?" Finn said with a raised eyebrow.

"Simple really, live here in town for say… a year… and aside from guild missions to hunt hostile monsters and demons who want to try and take this place over and in self defense and without harming anyone in town…. And I'll grant one wish of your choice, maybe not anything in that wish but I'm sure we can come to an agreement that its a fact I'm a powerful being who can back my claim…" Marceline said while she examined her nails.

Finn was sceptical at first before thinking this through before looking at Marceline.

"Fine… unless my mother is planning to actually buy a house here for the three us… I'll accept."

"Great, but there is a condition… what would you give if you lose since I can grant any wish you desire?" Marceline said with a grin on her face.

Finn blinks after hearing.

"Like what? I have nothing of value."

"Well… how about this… for the year that you are here and since I will grant your wish at the end of it… simply put I want you to work for me as my knight when you are in town, and don't worry… unlike Bonnie, or Bubblegum as you may have known her since I heard about that crush you had on her… I won't be so… using without giving a proper reward… do some good deeds in town and I may reward you personally in the bedroom, honestly I don't find many things amusing aside from music, sex, or the drama of politics when I'm not in the center of that mess, so you can guess what I want from you if you lose… simply put if you lose… you will be my sex slave for an entired month, small amount of time considering I'm going to be doing a lot for you if you do plenty of good deeds for the town wouldn't you say?" Marceline said and winked lustfully at Finn for a moment.

Finn blinks as he couldn't believe what he heard before narrowing his eyes.

"I'll accept but… I also have a condition of my own."

Marceline blinked at that before she shrugged.

"I don't see why not, what is the condition?, I don't harm your mom or friend?, do I give you a spell or two so you won't have to rely on tools to protect people here?" Marceline said while she had various ideas of what the condition could be.

Though Finn said this.

"Well… I don't want my mom and… Emerald to be harmed but more Importantly… If I do Iose and be your knight, for any reason that I failed a mission big time… I will quit being a hunter all together." He said.

Marceline blinks at that before laughing for a minute and while Finn did have a twitching eyebrow, he waits for her to calm down as Marceline held up her hand.

"S-Sorry… i-its just… did you think you would be working alone in this?, granted I can accept that condition but many missions here have teams of three working together in order to cover their weaknesses, I'm sure you would have Emerald as some kind of support or backup fighter since he's not too bad since he lasted quite a surprising time against me of all people, but you would get a pretty powerful fighter who can help show you the ropes here since you would be working with demonic beings every now and then." Marceline said while she wiped a tear from her eye from laughing so hard.

Finn grumbled a bit before speaking.

"Yeah I'm not in the mood to work with Emerald after yesterday and I don't need a trainer."

"Well tough, even if you don't work with Emerald, you will need a 2nd person and someone who can at least be a guide since the surrounding lands can be… deadly if you don't know the right paths to cross, you and your mother should know it since you did come to this land for a reason right?, at least think of it like this… you kinda deserved that punch since you did make it sound like you were saying that in the end, YOU had a call on if me vamping that elf woman was a choice or not and if it was even the right thing to do… I got powerful ears by the way so Maite and I heard everything since she has strong ears as well… anyway aside from her reasoning… do you even know that elf woman or even gave her a chance to explain in detail as to WHY she needed to be vamped in the first place?... maybe that illness or whatever can't be handled by mortals and needs an immortal touch to even get close too, she did say her people back home were in trouble so think she was doing it for selfish reasons at least?" Marceline said while she gave Finn a raised eyebrow look.

Finn frowns.

"I don't know and I don't wish to know. Whatever the elf girl does is her business. I was here for my own agenda."

"Maybe… but did you ever think that you could cause issues with others if you keep this up?... seems to me Emerald is the brains who keeps you from doing anything Grade A stupid while you are the combative brawn… before you snap at me, tell me this… how has your life been before meeting Emerald?, I didn't ask him that and while we did spy on his backstory as to why he travels to look for that being with the red damaged claws after what happened… to his mother… I'm sure Emerald wasn't as nice as he was now back then right?... maybe he was just like you and hated others and needed a kick in the pants from some outside source to not be an idiot and be hostile to everyone he meets." Marceline said when she didn't like the tone of Finn's voice.

Finn crossed his arms.

"Maybe… but my story is not worth mentioning to anyone. Not even to you."

"Maybe… but shouldn't you at least talk with Emerald about this?, granted like you said, its not my place to pry, but Emerald has been working with you for who knows how long and he told you his story on why he travels right?... personally if you keep that from him and expect Emerald to just keep on taking your rash actions… well… you better learn to change on your own terms otherwise you may lose a good friend… I may not be able to say this but trust me… you don't want regrets… let me tell you something before I go, my dad is named Hunson but my mom is… or was a human named Dawn though I did mention that when we fought if you remember that… food for thought since I didn't start out as a vampire… should remind you that I was forced to become the Vampire Queen by the former king… I would explain more but like you said… my story is not worth mentioning to anyone." Marceline said while she shrugged her shoulders a bit.

Finn was a bit surprised to actually hear that and a small part of him wanted to ask but choose to shrug.

"Whatever. Let's just get this day started."

"Fair enough, your suit is right there, might as well let you fit in with the others for the next 24 hours… should help since you are in the nude if you never noticed yet." Marceline said with a teasing grin on her face.

"WHAT?!" Finn said with wide eyes before looking down.

Turns out, Finn was in the nude and Marceline smirks as she got a good look at his body.

Compared to Emerald, Finn had some decent size muscles, even without his brute side, and looks very thin, obviously doesn't eat much because of the traveling and you can definitely see some scars on some parts of his body.

Though in his groin area, it was at least 11 1/2 inches long and 3 in width.

Marceline just licks her lips before she crossed her arms again… under her clothed chest.

"You know… I could give you a preview of what I can do when I reward you… I mean did you think Vampires could only sucked blood good… hehe… well lets just say that sucking dick is much better with me then a succubus and some get jealous for that kind of skill." Marceline said when she admired the size of Finn's dick.

Finn quickly covered his dick while blushing brightly.

"No thank you. Just tell me where my monkey suit is so I can change."

Marceline chuckles before she points to the left.

"On the wall there, has underwear and a hair band to tie up those golden locks of yours until your clothing and gear is cleaned and repaired." Marceline said which would explain the missing gear and clothing.

Finn gave Marceline a half lidded look.

"Gee thanks though you could've told me a bit earlier."

"Well you were knocked out, can't blame me for trying to give you a nice surprise, but the suit should be worth it." Marceline said as she waits for Finn to look for the suit which was hanging nearby.

Finn blushes in embarrassment before grumbling as he went to get the suit.

Thankfully it seemed to have been made for Finn because when he put on all the gear from the underwear to the suit itself, Finn felt comfortable in it and he didn't look half bad in the suit as well which showed when Marceline had a smirk on her face.

"Okay fine. I'll admit that this suit is not bad." Finn said.

"Why thank you, Betty measured every part of your body… every part…" Marceline said while she smirks lustfully at Finn.

Finn blushes brightly after hearing that.

"...And you killed it." Finn said with a half lidded look.

"Not sure if that was a killed it as in killed the mood or killed it as in I rocked the teasing, but either way we should get going Mr. Suave, we have servants to introduce you to while I explain your part in the clean up before we get to your real job here." Marceline said as she floats out of the room.

Finn watched Marceline leave before thinking this.

' _It's gonna be a long day.'_ He thought before he following the Vampire Queen.

When he followed her out of the room, Finn saw that Marceline was leading Finn to various parts of the castle.

"Here is the kitchen…" Marceline said as she leads Finn into a large fancy kitchen.

"Here is the armory…" Marceline said when she leads Finn into a massive armory with many weapons galore inside.

"And here is the dining room where the Royal meetings are held when many demon royals visit." Marceline said when she gestured to a big round table.

Finn did thought the room looked impressive. It reminded him of the one in Bubblegum's castle minus the demon royals.

"Hmmm, interesting." He said as he followed her.

A bit later after the tour was over, Marceline led Finn into the throne room and the duo ran into Maite after a bit as she was heading back in there to check on the progress.

"Oh hey Maite, glad we found you, how is Emerald doing with clean up?" Marceline said when she floats near Maite.

"I'm not sure. Told the others to not give Emerald a hard time due to the damages yesterday. I was actually on my way to see the results." Maite said.

"I see… though… did you make sure your fan club doesn't know about how fond of Emerald you are?... not sure about you but I've seen some people look fondly at you… especially a certain trio…" Marceline said while she gave Maite a half lidded look.

Finn blinked a few times in surprise after hearing that while Maite tried to wave it off.

"Oh come now my lady. I don't think that can happen. They'll know there will be trouble if anything happens."

Though in some ironic twist of fate, they heard Emerald screaming a bit girlishly from the throne room which caused Marceline to give Maite a raised eyebrow before she quickly flies into the throne room and Finn ran by Maite as quick as he could with a worried look on his face.

Maite quickly followed after before thinking.

' _No no no. They better not be doing anything to my Emerald.'_ She thought before her eyes widened as she didn't know where that thought came from.

Though Maite would worry about it later when she ran into the throne room and saw Emerald hanging from a large piece of glass with gloves on to not get his fingers cut and many shards were under him which if Emerald fell would have been bad if he lands on them… it looked like a crate of shards were knocked over.

"C-Can't… hold… on…. Much… LONGER!" Emerald called right before part of the massive glass shard he was holding onto starts to crack.

Finn was shocked to see Emerald up there as Maite spoke.

"Hang on Emerald!" She said before she did something with her hands which start to glow and brought them down on the floor for some reason.

Ironically Emerald starts to fall when that happens and he screamed right before earth starts to bust through the floor for an impromptu slide which Emerald slid down and lands safely on the ground while Marceline frowned as she glared at the other servants.

"Alright… I'm only going to ask once… what the fuck is going on and why was Emerald here hanging from a large piece of the chandelier over many smaller ones that looked like it was knocked over… seems too perfect to look like an accident to me." Marceline growled out while her eyes glow red as Finn ran to a panting Emerald as he groans on the floor.

"You okay Emerald? What happened?" Finn asked.

"I-I'm not sure, one moment I was cleaning up glass shards, then next thing I know I was hanging from that large shard, it was like I was teleported or something, the only thing I do remember was getting either blinded or covered with shadows for a few seconds." Emerald said while he sat up and rubbed his arms a few times.

Maite pants before narrowing her eyes after hearing that.

"I think I know who." She said when she looks at the Vampire servant.

The Servant jolts before he held his hands up.

"Oh please Milady, you know I would never do anything to earn your anger, besides I'm not the only one with Dark portal abilities…. Granted I am the best one here, but many here can learn it, besides even if I did use that ability, wouldn't it be better if I dropped him into a volcano or something instead of leaving evidence?" The Vampire servant said as he held his hands up in a defensive way.

Maite crossed her arms.

"Even so, I highly doubt Emerald would do that to himself. So I'm gonna ask this once and you three better be honest here with the Queen present. How did Emerald ended up there? Because he was fine before leaving." She said with a look that said no bull shitting.

"P-Please Milady, my forte is flying people and things everywhere, you heard that man, he was set up there in a moment, even if I flew as fast as I could I couldn't get far.

"I-Indeed… at best a teleporter would be the best for this." The Demonic being, a spectral skeleton said while everyone was surprised when Emerald got up and shockingly said this.

"It doesn't matter who did it, I don't know why anyone would put me up there and if so they must have a good reason, maybe I broke something on the way up here that was important to them, either way I did cause a lot of damage so consider this just payback on their end, besides I'm fine so no harm done." Emerald said as he dusts himself off.

Though Finn said this.

"Uh I dunno dude. I heard Maite has a fan club and I think those three are the prime members of it."

"Oh please… if I got mad at every person who tried to kill me, you would be the first since when we met, we nearly killed one another because of conflicting ideas yet here we are as pretty good friends, besides I'm sure if I work hard enough I can earn this trio's trust, and the rest of Maite's fan club, I mean after the fun times Maite and I had with Marceline in Maite's room, its no wonder they are fans if they had fun with her as well." Emerald said when he looked to Finn while missing the tick marks coming from the trio's heads.

Maite blushes as Finn facepalms.

"Uh… Emerald… you're not helping your case."

"Really?, I mean considering how Maite is so confident, I'm sure she had more than one lover here, I mean I can see her hooking up with the Harpy lady at least since it seems like she didn't try and kill me." Emerald said while he pointed a thumb at the Harpy lady.

"Yeah… but when you keep mentioning of your hook up with Maite… it looks like they want to kill you. Which really explains why you were up the ceiling." Finn said.

"True but if they want to kill me, they really should just man up and try and take me on face to face instead of tricks like this, I'll take anyone on and prove I'm no coward like that trickster who put me up there." Emerald said with his arms crossed.

The trio blinked in confusion after hearing that though Maite spoke up.

"Well either way, you three are gonna be punished."

"What?!" The demonic servant said with wife eyes.

"Yeah, and this is my order as well… until one of you three give yourself up… you three not only have a pay cut but are under house arrest once your shifts are over, break that and expect a worse punishment… and trust me… I'll know if you three lie if you do sneak out." Marceline said with a narrowed eyed look.

"B-But my lady." The Vampire servant said.

"You heard the Queen. One of you was responsible and none of you didn't think to help Emerald." Maite said with crossed arms.

"Yeah and now you three are paying for it… now… get back to work… or do you want to complain to me when I could make things much much… **worse…** " Marceline said while she radiates a lot of power even stunning Emerald and Finn when she never used that much in the challenge hours ago.

The trio jolts before they shake their heads in fear.

Marceline chuckles before she points to the remaining shards.

"Good… now… GET BACK TO WORK!" Marceline said before she roars that last bit at the trio.

The trio jolts again before they quickly starts head back to work.

Emerald was about to walk back to clean up duty before Marceline gripped his shoulder.

"Hold on Emerald, considering some of my men want you dead, you may want to stick by me or Maite for now, leave the clean up to them for now." Marceline said while Emerald rubbed the back of his head when he wondered what he should do.

"She's right Emerald. Follow me. I'll make sure there's something else for you to do." Maite said.

Emerald smiles at Maite when he walked to her.

"Alright, lead the way, you can order me to do anything you want." Emerald said with no undertones though Marceline barely held back a giggle when she could have done a joke here.

Finn blinked a bit after hearing that as Maite lightly blushed before gesturing Emerald to follow her.

Emerald in turn takes a moment to smile more before he followed Maite out of the room and when they were gone, Marceline starts to laugh a bit.

"And what's so funny?" Finn said with a raised eyebrow.

Marceline took a moment to calm down before she looks at Finn.

"Because… it seems like your friend has no idea what he is doing when he says things that can be thought of out of context… after what Maite and I did with Emerald, do you think Maite would keep the dirty thoughts out of her head?" Marceline said with a grin on her face.

Finn blinked a bit before shrugging.

"Yeah you're asking the wrong guy since I don't know what women think."

"Simple you numbskull… Emerald, Maite, and I had a threesome…. You at least know that right?... you think Maite wouldn't think of doing something down and dirty with Emerald now following her like a happy puppy dog?" Marceline said while she chuckles at the image in her mind.

Finn blushes after hearing that part about a threesome before shaking his head.

"No. And I don't wish to know that. Though I can see how sex can make most people act stupid."

"Wow… if you think that then you must be a virgin… well good thing I'll change that soon enough." Marceline said while she floats by Finn with a smirk on her face.

Finn backed away.

"Uh sorry, but no thank you. You can have more fun with Emerald if that pleases you."

"Well thanks… didn't know I needed your permission for that but I'll accept, anyway let's get going, I want to see how well you do with delivering an item for me." Marceline said as she floats out of the room.

Finn follows her.

"I don't give permission just saying you have Emerald for your weird orgies and what item am I delivering?"

Marceline chuckles before she looks at Finn.

"Simple… I need you to deliver a package for me to a certain address, you'll know where after I give the item and address to you." Marceline said while she was being cryptic as she flew away.

Finn raised his eyebrow as he didn't like the sound of that before thinking.

' _Something tells that it's either blood… or sex toys. Unless I'm the package for some Succubus noble.'_

Though Finn was either half right or double right when Marceline went to a big box and passed it to Finn.

"Here, I need you to take this to a Succubus/Vampire Hybrid that I know of." Marceline said while she passed the box and a note which told of the person's address.

Finn blinked a few times after hearing that.

' _Son of a bitch.'_ He thought before looking at the box for a moment.

"What's in the box?"

"Do you really want to know or want me to lie?" Marceline said while she gave Finn a raise eyebrow of sorts.

Finn looked at the package again for a moment before speaking.

"Nevermind. I think already know the answer."

"Good, now get going, the town maybe big but you can ask the guards for directions since they all know this place like the back of their armored covered hands." Marceline said with a grin on her face as she made sure Finn had a good hold of the package which was oddly heavy, it was a big box a bit smaller then Finn but nothing that Finn couldn't carry with a good hand hold.

Finn, who was still curious about the box, looked at Marceline.

"Yeah, I'll make sure to remember that. Though if your Succubus friend does something to me then I want a salary and raise."

"Well can't give you a salary since you are only working for me for 24 hours right now… maybe when you are acting as my knight for a bit and helping others in town I could give a slight discount on various shops… should be helpful in getting new items and what not for your adventures." Marceline said while she grins at Finn.

Finn did look thoughtful for a moment.

"Perhaps ... but there is still the condition that I told you earlier. Anyway… I'll be off and don't worry, I won't murder someone on the way." He said before he starts to exit the room while carrying the box.

Marceline just chuckles before she looks to Betty who appeared from nearby shadows.

"Hey Betty, mind giving Finn a small salary and give it a bit of a raise?, pretty sure we won't see Finn for a few hours… should also help break the ice once he knows what tier 15 feels like." Marceline said before she chuckles when she didn't care if she lost a small bit of gold to Finn.

Betty chuckled when she heard.

"I would do so at once my lady. Though I wish that kid drops that big attitude of his." She said after shaking her head.

"Yeah but you know the saying, the more stubborn the man, the more submissive he is in bed." Marceline said in a teasing way before she floated away with a chuckle.

Betty chuckles before she went to prepare for Finn's payment but did have this thought.

' _One thing for sure… big wedding bells for those two.'_

Meanwhile with Emerald and Maite as Finn worked to talk with various guards to find that place where the vampire/Succubus Hybrid was…

Emerald was helping Maite with the horrors of paperwork as he helped her stamp many pieces of paper with a royal seal of Marceline's, obviously Emerald wasn't dealing with the serious serious stuff, that honor went to Maite who was using some impressive speed to stamp away a pile of papers three times the size of Emerald's pile from years of practice guiding her while Emerald… had to slowly stamp each one carefully so he wouldn't make a mess and had a funny look on his face as he concentrates.

As Maite kept stamping, she spoke up to Emerald.

"How you doing over there Emerald?"

"W-Well… if you see a large pile of hair that is trying to stamp some papers… that would show how slow I am so I don't screw this up." Emerald said as he carefully stamps another piece of paper and moved it aside so he could stamp another but stopped when he saw something odd.

"Hey Maite… I think I got some kind of mixup here… this says this is for making a werewolf hunting squad from that Simon guy I heard about… whats up with that exactly?" Emerald asked when he passed Maite the piece of paper with a confused look on his face as to why Simon was trying to make a squad like that.

Maite blinked confusion before she looks at the paper after grabbing it and look it over a few times.

Emerald waits for a moment while Maite had a serious look on her face since Simon wouldn't suggest this for no reason, he was too serious to make jokes like this and even if Vampires and Werewolves had issues, Simon wouldn't let any possible hatred get in the way of his decisions since he was adamant about making sure Marceline was safe like a father would protect a daughter.

"Whatever Simon is doing… tells me that those blasted werewolves did something that is fucked up. If Marceline doesn't know yet, then I will have to bring this to her first."

"Hmmm… maybe, even if she does know about those werewolves, she may not know about this squad thing, the date and time was after we all fell asleep it seems." Emerald said when he points at the date and even the time the request was written.

Maite looks at the date on the paper before seeing the time.

"You're right. Gonna have to tell her immediately."

"Right… I'll wait here and keep on fighting the horrors of paperwork." Emerald said before shuddering when he looks at the large stack on paper on his desk.

Maite giggles a bit.

"Don't worry. I won't be long. If you feel tired, take a little break before continuing." She said before she got up and starts exiting the room.

When Maite left, Emerald went from having a somewhat concerned look to one is that is a very serious look for some reason.

"Hmmm…" was all Emerald said while the scene went to a bit later with Simon as he came back from his latest investigation in the kidnappings as Maite appeared near him in a burst of speed.

"Simon. I just got this paper, thanks to Emerald, about a hunting party request. What did those werewolves do?" Maite said with a serious look.

Simon blinks at that before he sighs.

"Simple… many women and the rare man from our village are getting kidnapped and most likely getting raped and turned into other werewolves, I already took out a few groups of werewolves however I haven't found the leaders of those groups yet, I highly doubt it's just one werewolf of a higher rank leading them since the amount I fought was not small." Simon said while he got a rare moment where his features, though not turning angered, got a cold kind of look on his face which sent a chill up Maite's spine since Simon was not one to piss off and get away from alive.

Though Maite shudders, she was shocked after hearing the terrible news.

"Damn… Marceline is not gonna be happy once she hears of this."

"She already knows, she sent me to find out about this and since I'm having trouble, I'm requesting to make a team of powerful people to help me take care of this situation… hopefully I can get our people back… even if they are transformed into werewolves, they are still our people here." Simon said with a rare show of determination in his eyes.

"I see… then I'll make sure to accept it and stamp the request then." Maite said.

Simon nods before he wonders something.

"So how are that Emerald and Finn duo doing since I heard that they are working with you… also heard about yours and Marceline's fun time with Emerald… seems that unless Finn gets that angered infused stick out of his ass, seems you will have to share Emerald with Marceline, Maite… that is if you have feelings for him hehe." Simon said when he wanted to change the subject to something more light hearted.

Maite blushes when Emerald was mentioned along with the sharing part before regaining composure.

"It was… quite interesting to be honest. Don't know about Finn since he was with Marceline hours ago so she must be having him do something. As for Emerald, he's helping me with some of the paperwork, original I had him help with the clean up crew to fix some of the damages. Sadly though… seems that my… fan club had other ideas."

"I see… sorry about that then, I'll summon more ghosts and skeletons to help with the clean up… though I'm not sure if nearly getting killed by a fan club of yours or doing an unholy amount of paperwork are different… both seem cruel and unusual to me." Simon said while he had a teasing smirk on his face to show that he was messing with Maite a bit.

Maite blushes again before frowning.

"Even so. I told them not to do anything bad and next thing I know, I see Emerald hanging from what's left of the chandelier… with shards under him."

"I see… well lets hope you and Marceline taught them a lesson since I'm sure she would have heard of this by now, but was it a good idea to leave Emerald alone?, for all we know he could get lost inside of the castle and its a big place, so if he decided to wander off, who knows where he could go." Simon said while he gave Maite a serious look.

Maite blinked a few times before her eyes widen.

"Oh crap." She said before she quickly left Simon to make sure that Emerald didn't leave the room and ended up lost.

Simon chuckles before he looked to the side near some shadows.

"You know, hiding like that won't work on me Marceline, I taught you everything I know about stealth remember?" Simon said while he smiles a bit.

Chuckling was heard before she stepped out of the shadows.

"I know but couldn't resist." She said with a smile as well.

"Maybe, but next time try and not make it so obvious, you can sneak up on me but only if you quiet yourself… and that means taking out unnecessary movement… but we can talk details later, how are you doing today after your fun with Emerald?... think he would make a good king material if Maite can share?... and if that Human doesn't get that anger stick out of his ass?" Simon said while he chuckles a bit at the image.

Marceline blinks a bit before chuckling.

"Too soon to say even if Maite has any feelings for him and wants to share. But I will say this, it was an interesting lay. Especially when things got intense." She said with a smirk.

"I see, maybe I should bring Emerald so he can help me with Betty, so hard to find a good thing nowadays… anyway if you overheard what Maite and I were talking about, you should get a stamped paper for the request of a Werewolf investigation squad… especially after what I found out today on my way back." Simon said with a cold look in his eyes near the end.

Marceline had a serious look when she did over hear what Simon and Maite talked about.

"Whether or not its stamped, you have my approval Simon. Those hounds are really crossing the line."

"Indeed… and thank you Marceline… I'll explain more of my findings when we head inside, even if we have this land enchanted to have constant clouds around us to keep us from burning up, the sun out here still irritates my eyes even after hundreds of years." Simon said while he adjusts his glasses on his face.

"I know Simon. I know." Marceline said.

"Right… though before we head inside… where is Finn?, you would have kept an eye on him most likely." Simon said when he didn't see the hunter anywhere.

Marceline however chuckled.

"Oh not to worry. I'm just having him do a little errand buy delivering a package."

"Oh really?, where to?" Simon asked with a curious tone to his voice which caused Marceline to smirk as the scene went to Finn as he finally found the place he was looking for.

* * *

 **Vampire Village/ ?/ Finn**

What Finn found was surprisingly enough a magic item shop of all things which he didn't expect since most Vampires had no need for magical items and the shop looked impressive.

"Okay… weird but interesting." He said before going inside the shop.

When Finn got inside, he saw that the place was… shockingly cluttered while only one path went to a counter and a person seemed to nap with their head on the counter.

Finn blinks a bit in surprise before he approaches the counter.

When he did, he saw that the woman, though having Vampire traits, also had demonic wings and looked incredibly cute, she had blond hair, had some kind of Wizard hat with oddly enough bunny ears on them, and looked to be pretty well developed as well, and aside from the ashen color skin, she looked adorable as she slept at the counter.

Finn couldn't help but actually blush at girl before shaking his head.

"Um excuse me." He said in a polite tone.

Though the woman didn't seem to notice Finn as she keeps snoozing at the counter.

"Uh hello?" He called again but a little loud.

Though the woman keeps on sleeping before a cat woman entered the room and looked at the sleeping woman with half lidded look before she looks at Finn, she had a white and somewhat tannish fur color and stands around Finn's height with a shapely body that had D to E sized breasts and wide hips, she looked a bit on the curvy side but didn't look too overweight.

"I'm sorry, Fionna can be a bit annoying since she would rather go out and adventure and find strange creatures to get it on with then watch her Mistress's store while she is away, welcome to Lillum the Succubus Queen's emporium, a branch in the Vampire Kingdom where we deal with not only magical items but general potions and what not as well, how may I help you today?, my name is Cake, I may look like a cat humanoid but I'm a demonic familiar who can shapeshift so I take this form since it looks cute." Cake said while she walked up to Fionna and slapped her on the back of the head to wake her up.

Luckily for the familiar it worked.

"Gah! Geeze Cake. What was that for?" Fionna asked while rubbing her head.

"We have a customer Fionna… and you play your cards right, a cute man you can seduce and we can have fun with if you can focus long enough to try and stay awake." Cake said with a blunt tone while Finn listened in.

Finn blinked as Fionna, who's brain helped her fully awake, noticed Finn before blushing a bit when she thought that Cake was right that Finn was cute looking.

"O-Oh hello. Sorry for that. What's your name and how may I help you?" She said with a nice smile which was cute.

Finn did blush again before shaking his head.

"I'm Finn and I was tasked by the Queen to deliver this box here."

"Box?, what box?" Fionna asked which made Cake sigh.

"Our Mistress's order came in finally, your replacement at the shop so you can do what you want since our newest employee came in." Cake said when she points at the box of all things… how would a box… wait… it was human sized and everything…

"Huh? Wait… there's a person inside this box?!" Finn said with a surprised look when he looks at the box.

"Well yeah, there should be a Zombie woman inside of that box if our mistress's order came in right." Cake said while she chuckles at Finn's reaction to hearing about a zombie woman being in the box.

Finn blinked in shock before he actually dropped the box and stepped away a bit.

"No one said anything about a Zombie. Damn that Marceline for tricking me." He said with a frown.

"Hey!, don't drop the merch, just because Zombie's have some regeneration doesn't mean they don't feel pain!, and thanks to their lack of needing food, they are easy to pay as well." Cake said while she hopped over the counter and went to the box to make sure it wasn't damaged.

Thankfully for Cake it wasn't, maybe a small dent, but still good condition.

"Well excuse me, but I wasn't aware that I was carrying the living dead." Finn said in a sarcastic tone.

"Hey! Don't talk to Cake like that." Fionna said with a frown as Finn frowned back.

Cake however ignored the duo when she opened the box and Finn and Fionna saw a surprisingly cute looking zombie girl inside of the crate, she didn't look like she was rotting and had stitch wounds all over her body, though she did sit up and had a half lidded look on her face the entire time and she looks around with a small adorable groan, she looked over 18 or something as well.

Even though the duo blushed, Finn didn't think a zombie like that could look cute.

"Are you okay?" Fionna said with a concerned look.

The Zombie girl just gave Fionna a blank look and nods her head while she keeps the half lidded look on her face and got up on her feet and got out of the box to show she wore a simple tank top and shorts, when she got in the light, she had green colored skin and long purple hair, she then held a note out to Cake who took it and when she reads it over, she chuckles when passed it to Fionna.

"Here, looks like our Mistress paid top coin for this one for a few reasons." Cake said when she passed Fionna the note.

Fionna was confused before she takes the note and reads it for a moment.

" _Dear Fionna and Cake, how are you two doing, I'm doing fine, I'm actually about to visit the Vampire Kingdom soon for a meeting with other demonic Royal's hosted by Marceline… anyway this cutie here is your replacement for the store, she may not speak much but she is strong and sturdy and even knows a few spells of her own, she also is able to use her body in ways that may surprise you like use her own head in attacks after pulling it from her body… and there are other ways… lets just say that without a need to breath she can really eat a person out all day long if she wanted to hehe, anyway there are other things but long story short consider her a new friend of yours if you want to take her with you on an adventure or two, just make sure Cake is in charge if so we have SOMEONE running the store… oh and the Zombie girl is named Delilah, she was top quality since she has no rot of any kind on her body and aside from a lack of intelligence for now, which can be fixed later when I get there, she's a good person so take good care of her… oh and her unique ability besides the normal zombie stuff is her ability to not die since she can pull herself together or more like revive her body from total destruction, still not sure how it works but I'll look into that later."_ Lillum's note reads while the Zombie girl looks at Finn and stumbles to him with a blank look on her face while there was a PS on the note below.

As Finn was a bit weirder out by Delilah, even though he doesn't know her name yet, Fionna, after blushing from reading some parts of the letter, looks at the PS to see what it says.

" _Oh and before I forget, try and not let Delilah get near a man, she has a habit of trying to force herself onto them and thanks to her super strength, she normally wins, not an issue for me since I like a rough fuck but the unaware person may have trouble walking after Delilah has her fun."_ The note read which caused Fionna to blink a few times when she registers that as Delilah gave Finn a soft smile for some reason which was unknowing to Finn…

Finn blinked a bit before slightly looking at Cake and Fionna.

"Okay… since I'm no longer needed here I'm gonna head back to the castle now." He said before he starts to walk away.

However before he could take a step, Delilah gripped the back of Finn's suit with surprising force, stopping him in his tracks while Fionna who saw that….

' _Uh oh!'_ Fionna thought while Finn was caught off guard.

"H-Hey! What are you doing?!" He said before trying to pry himself out of Delilah's grip.

However Delilah only groans when she yanked Finn back to her and with a surprisingly quick grip to Finn's shoulder, Delilah turned Finn and kissed him on the lips with a wild and uninhibited look in her eyes as Cake got a surprised look on her face.

Fionna had the same reaction as Finn's eyes widened like dinner plates.

' _What the fuck?! I'm actually being kissed by a Zombie girl!'_ He thought before remembering how zombie flesh decays and tries to pull away.

However Delilah had other things in her lack of her mind when she keeps the kiss up and forced her tongue into Finn's mouth while Cake looks at Fionna.

"So… think I should do something or want to join in Fi?" Cake said while she smirks at her hybrid friend.

Fionna blushes when she sees before looking at Cake.

"I-I don't know." She said feeling a bit contemplated.

"Well I'll just flip the sign to closed then so no one sees what's going on here… if you want to go feed then go nuts, guy did drop our employee so might as well get him to repay us." Cake said with a grin as she snapped her fingers and the shop sign said closed for now.

Fionna blinks a few times as she was still feeling contemplated before looking at Finn and Delilah.

Delilah had her and Finn fall onto some clutter while she keeps the kiss up and used a hand to fondle Finn's dick through his pants while surprisingly being restrained enough to not harm him.

Finn muffles a bit with a surprised look before a moment later he let out what sounded like a small moan.

Delilah then used her hand to unzip Finn's pants and fished out his cock for all to see and starts to stroke it aggressively as she pulled herself back from the kiss to smile at Finn with light ahs or ohs.

Finn let out another moan just as he felt that as Fionna was shocked when she saw what Finn was packing.

Cake had wide eyes before she got a lustful look in her eyes.

"Well Fi, I'm going to join in on the fun, if you want to stay back, fine, but that is a mighty fine cock on that man and I'm not missing out." Cake said before she walked over to Finn and Delilah.

Fionna knew that she needs to feed and stuff, though she was still unsure before looking at trio now.

She saw that when Cake joined in, she allowed her nipples and pussy to be seen while she laid next to the duo and fondles Finn's balls.

"Hehe, just relax baby, we will take good care of you, you owe us for possibly damaging the goods on this cutie here after all." Cake said while she leaned down and licks the side of Finn's neck.

Finn shudders at this feeling before letting out another moan.

As Finn moans, Delilah moved down Finn's body and when she saw his cock, she opened her mouth wide and swallowed most of it and starts bobbing her head, and since she had no need to breath, she could keep this up while Cake keeps fondling his balls.

Finn jolt before shuddering again but part of him still tries to fight back by trying to get Delilah off.

Though that consisted of him trying to use his free hand that wasn't being held by Cake and Finn by trying to grip and hold Delilah's head still but she took it as some form of petting and gave Finn an eye smile and bobbed her head at a faster rate and thanks to her super strength, she was easily able to break free from Finn's grip and deep throats his cock in one go and repeat the action again and again.

Finn was shocked before he groans from this action before he tries again to push Delilah off again.

However Delilah just keeps on bobbing her head while Finn could feel himself getting closer and closer very fast thanks to him being a virgin until…

Finn grinds his teeth before he throws his head back and groans a bit loud before he felt his dick spurt out his cum in Delilah's mouth.

Though it was uncertain if Finn ever masterbated or not but what he released was a big one.

Delilah, though having a half lidded look on her face, drinks the load without issue and when Finn was finished, she pulled her head back and opened her mouth to show some of Finn's load in her mouth and closed it and swallowed the load before opening her mouth to show Finn she finished it all like a good Zombie woman.

Finn, who was surprised, blushes a bit as he pants a bit before trying to speaking.

"G-Gotta… g-go." He said before trying to be free from Delilah and Cake.

However Delilah got on top of Finn before he could move and hugged Finn with her arms while she had another eye smile on her face while Finn's dick could feel how wet and surprisingly warm Delilah was when his shaft rests against her damp shorts.

Finn was surprised before blushing again before trying to look at Cake.

"W-Why do this to me?"

"Well… considering I just said you messed with an employee of ours, I figured that you owe us one… but also… you seem stressed, why not relax and just have fun for now?" Cake said while she smirks at Finn as Delilah keeps hugging Finn.

Finn blushes more before trying to speak.

"B-But I didn't know. This isn't how I want my first time to be."

"Well how did you want your first time to be?, pretty sure you would have a hard time finding a human woman if that is your type of lady to get with since most here are claimed by the men here as wives or haven't turned 18 yet." Cake said when she smelled that Finn didn't seem like a Vampire here.

Finn blushes in embarrassment.

"Well… human… or not… it would be with someone I could have feelings for."

"And would you be able to impress that special someone by being a virgin?... sure you could say that giving your first time to her would make it special but you won't last long in the act… why not just relax and let us ladies turn you into a real man… and if Fionna wants to join in, then let her… she's really flexible if you get to know her." Cake said while she used a claw to cut a hole in Delilah's pants to show her pussy and ass, though not to Finn who only heard a tear but now really felt a wet substance hit his dick and something warm touched it as well.

Finn was surprised when he could feel it before trying to talk his way out.

"I-I am relaxed relaxed so there's no reason to do more."

"You sure… didn't Delilah's mouth feel nice?... just think of what her strong pussy can do when she rides that monster cock of yours." Cake said with a lustful tone to her voice as Delilah moved her hips up and Caked used a hand to help aim Finn's dick at Delilah's pussy.

"H-Hey, quit it." He said before trying to pry Cake's hand off his dick with his free hand.

However before he could get far, Delilah pushed her hips back and took the head of Finn's cock inside of her pussy and slowly pushed more and more of her body back which caused Finn's dick to feel how tight Delilah was as she got his first time from him.

Finn's eyes widen before groaning loud when it felt like his dick was being strangled… by something very warm and moist for a zombie.

Delilah keeps on taking more of Finn's dick inside of her while Cake lets go of Finn's dick so Delilah could get more and she pretty much had Finn go balls deep inside of her after busting through her cervix, but Delilah didn't mind even with a large bulge forming in her womb while Cake chuckles.

"Hehe… so… how does she feel now that you are a man?" Cake said while she smirks at Finn.

Finn kept groaning for a bit before he shut his mouth since he didn't want to give Cake the satisfaction.

Cake chuckles at that before she looks at Fionna.

"Hey Fionna… come here and show this guy what a succubus can do." Cake said while giving Fionna a finger gesture to get over here as Delilah starts to bounce up and down on Finn's dick with moans and groans while Finn's dick went into her again and again.

Finn groans a few times as Fionna, who blushes at the sight, couldn't take it anymore since her need to feed was affecting her before she walks over to the trio.

Cake smirks at that while Fionna undresses and after a couple minutes, Fionna was in the nude, she had D sized breasts, a shapely body with a few abs on her stomach, had wide hips, all in all, Fionna was a beautiful hybrid woman.

Finn, who kept groaning, took noticed before his eyes widened when he saw Fionna's bod before blushing brightly.

That's when he had this surprising thought

' _I-Is that a Globbess?'_ He thought before his eyes widened as he had no clue how a thought like that entered his mind.

Though he was brought out of his thoughts when Cake gently gripped Finn's cheeks with her hands and turned him to look at her before she kissed Finn on the lips and her scratchy tongue went to explore his mouth as Fionna approached the trio.

Finn's eyes widen as he didn't expect to be kissed by a demonic cat.

Cake just had an amused look in her eyes as she keeps the kiss up and pulled away when Fionna moved to lay next to Finn as Delilah keeps riding Finn's dick and Fionna leaned down and kissed Finn on the lips as well but unlike Cake, Fionna's tongue seemed to be gentle and touched Finn's lips like he was asking for permission to enter.

Finn couldn't believe this was happening. He didn't know what to do since he can't escape but thanks to Delilah's rough bouncing, Finn made the mistake to moan which caused his mouth open a bit.

That caused Fionna's tongue to dance around Finn's tongue while Delilah groans and moans as she could feel Finn getting close again and bounced harder and faster on his dick until…

That made Finn moan again before he climaxed a bit hard in side Delilah's pussy.

Delilah groans when she felt that and came hard on Finn's dick to milk it for all he had while Fionna keeps the kiss up.

Finn groans into the kiss as he kept climaxing before tapping off at the 20 second mark.

Delilah just groans a little more when she tapped off and Fionna pulled her head back while she gave Finn a gentle smile.

"Sorry if this is not how you want this to go down, but at least you have three beauties to help take out your anger on if you want to return the favor." Fionna said while she smiles at Finn.

Finn blushes a bit and even though he was angry, he somehow couldn't bring himself to lash out at Fionna.

However he was still ticked for losing his v-card like this so Finn did this surprising move when he actually smashed his lips on Fionna's lips.

Fionna blushed from the unexpected kiss and she returned it while Cake looked surprised… Delilah just keeps on smiling a little when she saw that.

Finn kept the kiss up before pulling away and said this.

"You have no idea how pissed I am for this so you three better brace yourselves since I need to vent now." He said with a serious look.

Fionna blushed while Cake chuckles at the turnaround.

"Well… I don't mind, what about you Fionna?" Cake said when she looks at the blushing Hybrid.

Fionna continues to blush before nodding her head at her friend.

"Hehe… good… why don't we take this to the bedroom at least and show this handsome gentlemen what we ladies can do when turned on." Cake said while she got to her feet.

Fionna blushes again before she tries to get Delilah off of Finn.

Though it seemed she didn't want to get off when she leaned down and hugged Finn tightly which caused Fionna to blush a bit before she used a spell to forced Delilah off of Finn and his dick was pulled free from Delilah's pussy and a lot of semen flowed to the floor as a result thanks to how backed up Finn was and how bloated her stomach looked which made Cake whistle when Finn was very productive it seems.

Finn blushes a bit.

"Right… hopefully you two know a spell to prevent knock ups. No offense, just not ready for parenthood."

"Hehe, oh don't worry baby, Fi here knows one and unless the undead in question is like a Vampire or enchanted to allow it, you could fill Delilah like a balloon but nothing would happen for now." Cake said while she licks her lips when she saw how much semen Finn pumped into Delilah.

Fionna blushes before actually picturing herself holding Finn's kid as Finn blushes before standing up.

"Let's get this over with then."

Fionna, after shaking her head since an image like that was too soon, and Cake who just wanted to have fun and grins, followed Finn while Fionna had Delilah float after them and they went to the second floor which was much cleaner and there was a very good looking and soft bed in the bedroom while Cake walked to the bed.

"Well here it is, Fi and I share a bed since we need to make more rooms here, but it's big enough for multiple people." Cake said when she sat on the bed and smirks at Finn.

"I can see that." Finn said before sighing a bit.

"Might as well get this suit off then." He said before he starts removing his butler suit.

A moment later, Cake and Fionna blushed when they saw Finn in his nude glory while Cake purrs a bit.

"My oh my… tell me aside from what happened with Delilah there, you ever get women to come on to you because you look good enough to eat baby." Cake said while she smirks lustfully at Finn.

Finn blushes a bit before speaking up.

"Well… technically some had come onto me in the past during my travels."

"Oh ho… seems like you do have some experience, well come on Baby, you might as well enjoy what my friend and I are about to do you before you head back to the Vampire Queen." Cake said while she looks at Fionna.

"Hey Fi, bring Delilah here, might as well get her fully undressed while we have the chance." Cake said while she gestured for Fionna to approach the bed.

Fionna blushes after hearing that before she did what Cake said before bringing Delilah over and helped the undead girl to undress.

Finn however did slightly frown when Marceline was mentioned.

' _I'm gonna give that royal bitch a serious talking to.'_

Though Fionna and Cake didn't notice the frown as they worked to undress the Zombie girl and a bit later, Fionna, Cake, and Delilah were on the bed nude while Cake smirks at Finn.

"So… what do you think baby?, hot or hot?" Cake said while she gestured for Finn to approach the bed.

Finn blushes as he looks at the trio before clearing his throat a bit.

"I would say… stunning." He said before approaching the trio.

Cake chuckles while she scoots over to allow Finn on the bed while she looks at Fionna.

"Go ahead and let Delilah go Fi, I'm pretty sure she gets the idea that we are supposed to share for now." Cake said as Delilah indeed looked pretty calm as she looked around while her C to C cup sized breasts where seen and she had wide well toned hips.

Fionna was a bit hesitant before she lets Delilah go.

And true to what Cake said, Delilah sat on the bed while she had a half lidded look on her face, guess that was her default face for now.

Finn noticed before looking at Cake.

"Alright, so what's next?"

"Well… since you are a virgin… guess that means you never ate a woman out right?... well… why don't you pick out who to learn it from while the other gives you commands to give you pointers so you can really show a woman a good time." Cake said while she smirks at Finn.

Finn blushes brightly after hearing that before looking at the trio for a moment before he made his decision.

"Fine. I choose… Cake."

Cake smirks while she looks at Fionna.

"Hehe, seems you get to be his teacher Fi… better teach him well because he will be coming for you after he and I have fun." Cake said while she grins at her friend/summoner.

Fionna blushes a bit brightly after hearing that as Finn had the same reaction before looking at the hybrid to see what she would say.

"W-Well… I don't mind…" Fionna said while she blushed more while Cake chuckles at the shy answer.

"Wow, you can get it on with monsters with massive dicks but a cutie like this and you are tongue tied, is this love at first sight or something?" Cake said in a teasing way while she looks at Finn after looking away from Fionna.

Fionna was blushing brightly.

"W-What?... No."

Finn blushed at that while Cake gestured for Finn to approach her so they could start the lessons.

Finn, after blushing, approaches the familiar before waiting for the next step.

"All right Finn… before Fi gives the lessons… mind trying to show me what you can do when you start a kiss?" Cake said while she smirks at Finn.

Finn blushes a bit brightly after hearing that.

"A-Alright." He said before he starts to lean in a bit slowly.

Cake purrs a little before she moved her head forward and when her and Finn's lips met, she kissed Finn gently and waits to see what Finn will do as Fionna and Delilah watched what was going on.

Fionna blushes as she watched as Finn, who lightly returns it, remembers something from some movies he saw during his stay in the Candy Kingdom before Finn had his hands around Cake before they were placed on the feline's ass.

Cake purred more from that while she gently wrapped her arms around Finn's body and lightly held onto him while she slowly opened her mouth while she slipped her tongue free and waits to see what Finn would do.

Finn blushes before he gave Cake's ass a nice squeeze before he remembered what Fionna did with her tongue after kissing her before Finn had his tongue go inside Cake's mouth and interact with the feline's tongue.

Cake moaned a bit while she lets Finn's tongue explore her mouth while she slowly used her own tongue to mess with Finn's for a few minutes before she pulled away with a smirk.

"So… how was a kiss that you started feel baby?" Cake said while she grins at Finn.

Finn blushes for a bit as he looks at Cake.

"It actually felt… nice."

"Nice… so… why don't we listen to Fionna to see how well you can eat this pussy's pussy with pointers." Cake said while she points at her folds when she scoots back away from Finn for a moment so he would have space to do so.

Finn blushes when he saw the familiar's folds before looking at Fionna.

Fionna blushed before she cleared her throat.

"W-Well the first thing to do is simple pets to get her warmed up… try using a finger to rub her folds and see how she responds." Fionna said while she had a small blush on her face.

Finn blushes before he moved his arm till his hand was close to Cake's folds.

Once there, Finn did as the hybrid instructed before he starts to rub the familiar's folds for a bit with one finger.

Cake shuddered for a bit from the feeling and moans a little while she laid back on the bed and enjoyed Finn's touch for a couple minutes as he gets a feel for Cake's folds.

Finn blushes when he heard Cake moan as he kept rubbing her folds.

Cake hums and moans some more while her folds were getting a bit more wet as time went on with Fionna taking things to another level.

"Alright, see that small orb shaped thing just above her folds?... that is her clitoris… rub that and you'll get a good reaction from her since the clitoris is like a mass of nerves designed for a females pleasure." Fionna said while she blushed when she was giving orders like Lillum did… though in Lillum's fairness, she didn't blush or look shy like Fionna.

Finn blushes a bit brightly after hearing that before he brought his other hand to Cake's clit and starts to gently rub it.

Cake groans from that while her toes curled and she really got wet thanks to Finn's actions while Cake's face looked flushed from how good her body felt right now.

Finn blushes more as he kept doing this action before he got this interesting thought.

' _Okay… despite my predicament, Cake looks a bit… cute when she acts like this and her moaning is… hot.'_

For a couple minutes, Fionna lets Finn do what he did to Cake before she cleared her throat.

"Alright, onto the next step, she's pretty soaked right now so you could skip the foreplay and fuck Cake or eat her out so you can find out how good her pussy tastes, your choice with how hard you are or you could compromise with an idea I can give you." Fionna said while her blush lessened as her succubus side starts to take over to help with the lessons.

Finn blinked a few times in surprise after hearing and though he would've go for the first choice, he knew that he needed more experience if he had to please a girl more.

So Finn took a deep breath before he brought his head to Cake's folds and though he was a bit nervous, he stuck out his tongue and slowly starts to lick it.

Cake lightly moans from that while her body tensed for a moment and she relaxed as she lets Finn eat her out more while she used a hand to pet Finn's head to show that he was doing good in her eyes right now.

Finn blushes from the petting as he kept licking Cake's folds.

At first it tasted weird but after a moment or two, Finn starts to get use to the taste till starts to slide his tongue inside the familiar's pussy.

Cake moans a bit more before she gasped when she felt Finn's tongue go deep into her.

"Oh yeah baby… keep that up and you'll make me cum hard in no time." Cake moans out while she keeps petting Finn's head a few times and even lightly scratched his head in a soothing way.

Finn, though shudders, was actually liking this feeling as he gave what Cake wanted before using one hand to play with the feline's clit again.

Cake groans while her toes curled more on the bed and she could feel herself getting closer and closer thanks to Finn's actions and she hissed/growled a bit when she came hard on Finn's face and her juices hit him point blank.

Though Finn was a bit caught off guard, he actually kept pleasing Cake to make her climax stronger.

Cake in turn growls more while she groans through her orgasm and tapped off 15 seconds later and moans when she tapped off and pants for breath as she leaned back while she sweats a bit.

Finn was able to finish lapping up the feline's juices before lifting his head up to look at Cake to see how she was doing.

She was panting for breath for a moment while she chuckles when she looks at Finn.

"W-Wow b-baby… really know how to use that tongue with a few pointers, give me a second and I'll return the favor." Cake said while she grins at Finn.

Finn blushes a bit after hearing that.

"O-Okay."

Cake in turn takes a minute to calm down before she sat up.

"A-Alright… got my breathing under control now, why don't you sit and lay back and watch this Demoness work her magic." Cake said while she winked at Finn.

Finn blushes a bit more before he nods his head and sat on the bed before laying on his back.

Cake licked her lips when she saw that and looks at Finn's cock to see it was iron hard and Cake leaned down and got on all fours as she crawled cat like to Finn.

Finn blushes as he couldn't stop thinking about how sexy Cake was when she did that before seeing how close the familiar was to his dick.

Cake then surprisingly sniffed his dick a few times.

"Hehe, nice scent on you, bit of a musk… you bathe recently?" Cake asked while she smirks at Finn.

Finn blushes a bit in embarrassment.

"N-No. Kinda forgot to do that."

"Hehe well good thing Delilah cleaned you off then… but after this you are getting a shower baby, can't have you go back to the Vampire Queen or any friend of yours while you reek of sex and sweat right?" Cake said right before she starts to lick the head of FInn's cock with a slight purr of sorts.

Finn blushes a bit brightly before he shudders at the feel of Cake's tongue.

Cake in turn keeps on licking Finn's cock while she used a hand to gently grip it and strokes it so Finn could feel better since he was getting a proper handjob right now.

Finn let out a groan for a moment before moaning a bit as he starts to enjoy this pleasure.

That's when the young hunter brought his hand to Cake's head and pets her for a moment before saying this.

"G-Good… kitty."

Cake just chuckles before she moved her head to the head of Finn's cock and starts to lick the tip and stroked Finn off at a slightly faster rate.

Finn groans again in a pleased way before he moans again while enjoying Cake's tongue work even if it feels a bit rough like sandpaper.

Cake keeps on stroking Finn off before she opened her mouth wide and took most of Finn's cock inside of her mouth and while being careful of her scratchy tongue, she bobs her head and sucked Finn's dick hard but at a smooth rate so he wouldn't lose any pleasure.

"O-Oh Glob." Finn said before moaning a bit loud as he pet Cake's head a bit more before he scratched behind her ear like a real house pet.

Cake purrs from that and bobbed her head at a faster rate while Fionna and Delilah watched, Delilah had a half lidded look on her face as usual but Fionna…

Fionna watched the scene while blushing a bit though she was feeling a tad jealous that Cake was enjoying Finn's dick for herself.

Though what Fionna didn't expect was Delilah groaning lightly near her to get Fionna's attention.

Fionna looks at Delilah before she was surprised at what she saw.

Delilah was in fact fingering her own pussy while she had a slight blush on her face which showed she was turned on right now and since she had to wait, figured she could try and get Fionna to come to her to pass the time.

Fionna did blush more at the scene. However, since Finn and Cake were busy, Fionna lightly shrugged before she approached Delilah.

A moment later, Delilah moved towards Fionna and kissed Fionna after she gently hugged her.

Fionna returns the kiss before hugging Delilah back as Fionna slides her tongue in the zombie's mouth.

Delilah in turn used a hand to roughly grip Fionna's right breast and fondles it while she used her other hand to rub Fionna's folds.

Fionna moans from that action before she decides to the same thing to Delilah but had her hand go to the undead girl's left breast.

That caused Delilah to moan a bit and for a bit, while She and Fionna pet one another, Cake keeps on sucking Finn's cock more and more while she could feel him getting close until…

Finn groans a bit loud before he surprised Cake by gripping her head and held it down before filling the feline's mouth with his huge load.

Cake's eyes widen from that action and she gagged a bit before she tried to drink Finn's load while some dripped down her chin to her breasts.

Finn kept climaxing for about 25 seconds before tapping off.

Cake then worked to drink what was left in her mouth while Finn watched.

Finn pants for a breath for a moment before he pulls Cake's head off his dick before letting go.

"S-Sorry."

Cake chuckles after taking a moment to compose herself before she smirks at Finn.

"No problem Baby, you were just a virgin so lack of control is expected, anyway… you up for more?" Cake asked while she gave Finn a lustful look.

Finn, though blushes, let out a chuckle.

"Yeah. I am."

"Alright… pick a position so you can fuck me as much as you want… you could even go for my ass if you want to lose that final virginity of yours." Cake said while she waits for Finn's order.

Finn blushes a bit brightly after hearing that last part before clearing his throat a bit.

"I-I want you to… lay on your back."

Cake chuckles before she used a spell to clean herself off and laid back on the bed and spreads her legs to show Finn her holes.

Finn blushes brightly when he saw both holes before he climbs on top of Cake and aims his dick at the feline's folds.

Cake then wrapped her arms around Finn and spoke in a calming voice to him when she saw that he was nervous.

"Don't worry baby… just enjoy yourself, you are learning after all." Cake said to help ease Finn a bit.

Finn felt a bit better after hearing that before he gently slides his dick inside Cake's pussy.

Cake groans while she lets Finn go at his own pace while he pushed himself deeper inside of her and Finn officially lost his willing V-Card with Cake while she purrs at the feeling of Finn's dick going deep inside of her.

Finn groans from how warm and tight the familiar's pussy was as he kept pushing his dick further.

Cake groans while she could feel Finn's dick press against her cervix but there was still a bit more of Finn's dick still outside of her while her pussy massaged Finn's cock.

"S-So baby… how's it feel being inside of a willing woman?" Cake asked while she smirks at Finn.

Finn blushes as he looks at Cake.

"I-It's so warm and tight but… it feels so good."

Cake chuckles when she heard that before she wrapped her legs around Finn's waist but didn't pull him in.

"Well just enjoy yourself baby… after all since this is your first time you should enjoy yourself so fuck away at the speed and power you want." Cake said while she grins at Finn now.

Finn nods at Cake before he took a small breath and starts pulling his dick out before putting it back in and starts to repeat the rhythm.

Cake moans lightly while she lets Finn thrust at his own pace while she wondered what Finn was thinking so far while Cake's breasts bounced a little in front of Finn's face.

' _D-Damn this is better than Delilah forcing herself on me. And Cake's breasts look so good.'_ Finn thought before he brought his hands to the feline's breasts and squeezed them.

Cake moans from that while she lets Finn enjoy how soft her breasts were and Finn could feel how nice a woman's breasts were when Finn keeps on fondling Cake's breasts.

Finn kept this up before he leans his head down and took Cake's right nipple in his mouth.

Cake hums while she used a hand to pet Finn's head and groans when he starts fucking her again while she could feel him getting a bit braver and starts to thrust harder when Finn felt more in control of the situation.

Finn kept sucking Cake's right breast before switching to the left as he made sure his dick finds the right spots to hit since he remembered from the explanation of tier 15 on his 18th birthday.

Cake groans and moans through it all while she keeps hugging Finn and could feel him getting closer and closer as time went on but Cake was getting close as well which resulted in the duo going at it until…

Finn groans before he floods Cake's pussy with his big load as he hugged the familiar.

Cake grits her teeth and groans while she hugged Finn with her arms and legs which caused Finn's dick to bash through her cervix and while he keeps cumming, unloads directly into her womb which made her moans greatly from the full feeling she felt.

As Finn climaxed more, he brought his head up before smashing his lips on Cake's lips.

Cake, though surprised, purrs from that and returned the kiss while she and Finn ride out their orgasms and could feel some semen escape from her pussy from around Finn's cock before she tapped off around the 20 second mark and gently rubbed Finn's back as he keeps unloading into her, seems he really needed the orgasm since he was stressed lately.

It took about 30 seconds or more before Finn finally stops.

He then pulls his head back as he panted for breath before he whispers this to Cake's ear.

" _Did kitty enjoy her… milk?"_ He whispered like if he was trying to be alluring.

Cake blinks at that before she chuckles at that and whispered in Finn's ear.

" _Oh yeah this kitty did enjoy her milk… maybe this kitty could get more if her new friend is willing to give more."_ Cake whispered back in a teasing way to Finn while her pussy gripped Finn's dick tightly to get a reaction from him.

Finn groans from this but surprisingly grins at Cake before whispering this.

" _Then I'll give more… beautiful."_ He whispers without realizing it thanks to the pleasure he's been getting.

Cake blushed from that though before she grins at Finn and spoke in a normal tone.

"Well then baby… if you want more… then get off for a second so we can get into another position, might as well get that anal virginity out of the way…" Cake said while she waits for Finn to get off her.

Finn blushes a bit before he pulls his dick out of Cake's pussy before seeing his load leak out..

Cake groans while she scoots back and used a spell to clean the bed off after she turned onto all fours and spreads her legs a little while her round ass was on display.

"Alright baby… get ready because it's much tighter in my ass than my pussy." Cake said while she lifts her tail to show her asshole to Finn.

Finn blushes when he saw the familiar's ass before gulping as Finn got behind Cake and grabs her hips before he aimed his dick at the entrance.

Cake took a moment to purr from Finn's touch while she relaxed her ass as she got ready to accept Finn's dick.

Finn gulps before he starts inserting his dick inside Cake's asshole.

Cake bit her lower lip and moans when she felt Finn's cock enter her ass, thankfully for Finn, Cake was experienced so she was able to relax easily so Finn had no issue with getting his dick inside of her and Cake's ass massaged Finn's dick instantly in a comforting way.

"O-Oh Glob." Finn said as he couldn't believe how good Cake's ass was.

"Hehe… considering I'm a demon baby, not exactly right to talk about Glob around me… unless you are asking for help in rocking my world if my ass is too much for you." Cake said with a teasing smirk while her ass clenched and unclenched rhythmically to massage Finn's dick.

Finn groans a bit before lightly grinning at Cake.

"I don't need help with taming that sexy ass of yours."

Cake chuckles at that before she grins at Finn.

"Bring it on then baby… lets see who comes out on top." Cake said when she knew Finn was just on a high of sorts since he was just recently a virgin… common thing that men do is normally try and prove their manliness in these situations… a bit of a reality check will do this human some good.

"With pleasure." Finn said before he starts thrusting his dick in and out of Cake's ass.

Cake in turn moans and groans while she thrusts her hips back to meet with Finn's thrusts and her shapely ass smacked back into Finn's groin and Cake wondered what Finn was thinking now that his head was much clearer… he did initially come here to deliver a package but instead got into this situation which was initially unwanted… but now…

' _Fuck… at first… all I had to do was bring a package and just as I imagined it… I get forced on by… two cute looking Succubuses... or one succubus hybrid and whatever Cake is... and… well I can admit Delilah looks nice… for a zombie even though she can't talk. And even though I'm still gonna tear Marceline a new one… I now honestly… want to keep having fun here since not only I lose my v-card but I'm starting to feel good.'_

As time went on, Finn keeps fucking Cake's ass while her ass ripples a bit with each of Finn's thrusts and Cake had a fucked up look on her face, either Finn was doing good or her ass was a weak point and she really enjoyed herself greatly right now.

As Finn kept doing this, he had this idea he wanted to try before he brought his hand out and starts smacking the right cheek.

"O-OH!" Cake groans while her ass tightened greatly on Finn's cock when the smack hit her.

Finn groans a bit loud when he felt that but still kept smacking the feline's ass as Finn kept fucking her hard.

For a bit, Finn keeps on fucking Cake's ass while she keeps thrusting her hips back while she could feel him getting closer and closer until…

Finn groans loudly as he grinds his teeth before giving Cake's asshole another big dosage of cum.

Cake groans while she came hard on Finn's dick which milked his cock for all he had while the duo ride out their orgasms and while Cake tapped off 15 seconds later and recovered easily… Finn had no such luck thanks to his lack of as he rides out his own orgasmexperience.

Finn was panting for breath as felt a bit winded after he tapped off around the 20 second mark.

Cake in turn looks at Finn and saw how tired Finn looked already and chuckles.

"Gotta say, for a recently busted virgin, not bad, but looks like you'll have to come back later for Fi since you look tired already after a few rounds." Cake said while she slowly starts to pull herself off of Finn's dick.

However, Cake couldn't get off as she felt a pair of hands on her hips.

Cake blinked before she looked back at Finn with a confused look on her face.

Surprisingly, Finn starts chuckling.

"Why the rush Cake… we only just started."

"Well… not like I won't turn down the offer but you look exhausted, better to rest and recover then push yourself, besides if you are worried I thought badly of you from the lack of stamina, you are just starting out, I'm sure with a bit of training you could last for quite a bit." Cake said when she had no idea of what Finn is going to do.

Finn chuckles again.

"Oh I wasn't worried. I just think it's time I help… spice things up." He said before his body begins to change.

To Cake, for a moment Finn looked normal, but Finn pulled her back onto his cock fully which made her groan but before she could ask anything… Cake's eyes widen and she groans loudly which got Fionna and Delilah's attention when they had their own fun of eating one another out and their eyes widen when they saw Finn's body actually growing in size and in muscle mass till he looked like he was 8 to 9 feet tall and looked like some kind of body builder and on Cake's end, she had wide eyes when Finn's dick grew from around 10 to 11 inches long to around 14 to 15 to match his enlarged frame and Cake had a fucked up look on her face that was warped in pleasure when Finn's now monster sized dick reached places that few could reach.

Delilah still had a half lidded look on her face since she couldn't register much thanks to her lack of intelligence and just thought that this would be more fun for her in a nutshell… Fionna however…

Fionna was just shocked and AWE when she saw Finn's new look before blushing brightly as she looks at the berserker human's muscles before eyeing his dick, or at least what she could see outside of Cake's ass and from cake's extended belly.

She was already getting wet as she thought about Finn fucking her like this.

Finn chuckles as he looks at Cake.

"Surprise?" He said with a grin.

Cake however had a very fucked up look on her face, she didn't expect this and her ass was orgasming hard on Finn's cock right now.

Finn chuckles as he shrugs a bit before he begins to fuck Cake's ass again but harder this time.

Cake moans loudly from that while her arms wobble and her torso and head fell onto the bed while her ass was still in the air and getting fucked by bulky Finn.

Finn continues to go rough before he uses one hand to lift Cake's head before making her look at Finn before the berserked human leans down and roughly smashed his lips on hers.

Cake's eyes widen more from that and while Finn's enlarged state made the kiss sloppy, Cake returned it anyway while she used an arm to hug Finn's head while her tongue licked Finn's larger tongue while she enjoyed Finn's fucking while she had a look of pure lust on her face.

Finn returns the look as he kept the kiss up before a moment later, Finn decides to pull his dick out of Cake's ass completely only to shove it back into the feline's pussy.

Cake groans loudly while she just lets Finn use her as a fucktoy while Delilah, when she felt that Fionna wasn't doing anything, went back to eating her out to get a reaction from the succubus/vampire hybrid who was more soaked than before.

Fionna, who was greatly turned on from the show, groans before remembering that Delilah was there before she went back to pleasing Delilah's holes.

Delilah gave a small moan while she licks Fionna's pussy aggressively and fingered Fionna's asshole with surprising ease thanks to her natural strength.

Fionna moans from that before doubling her efforts as she roughly licked Delilah's pussy before using one hand to mess with the zombie girl's bud while the other hand played with her ass.

For a bit, Delilah and Fionna keep pleasing one another before Delilah moans loudly when she came hard on Fionna's face while her pussy tightened on Fionna's tongue.

Fionna groans from that feeling but still kept pleasing Delilah's pussy to make her climax stronger.

For a bit, Delilah keeps cumming before she tapped off around 10 seconds later but since she had no need to breath, she just went back to eating Fionna out while she could feel Fionna getting closer and closer until...

Fionna moans a bit loud before she climaxed from her pussy as her juices sprayed Delilah's face.

Delilah groans while she lapped up the juices, no wonder Lillum sent her, Delilah might as well be a unlimited stamina sex toy right now with how eager Delilah was with sex alone.

Fionna continues to climax before tapping off at the 10 second mark.

Delilah then pulled herself out from under Fionna and waits for her to recover.

After a bit of time, Fionna had fully recovered before looking at Delilah.

What she saw was Delilah getting onto her back and spreading her legs and groans lowly while her soaked folds were seen, seems she wanted more from Fionna… she may be blunt but Delilah's bluntness seemed adorable right now with how honest she was.

Fionna blushes a bit before smirking at Delilah before she said a spell incantation and something phallus shape starts forming above her pussy.

It was actually an 8 inch dick that was 3 in width, Fionna still had to work for a large size when she got more lessons from Lillum, but Delilah didn't complain or make a noise of disappointment when she stared at Fionna's cock with a slowly forming smile.

Fionna smiles a bit before she gets on top of Delilah and aims her dick at the zombie's soaked folds before she rubs it with her dick in a teasing way.

Delilah in turn fidgets and groans lightly while she looks at Fionna with a deep blush like she was begging Fionna for her cock… that started to get Fionna's sadistic side to appear since Succubus's were naturally kinky creatures.

Seeing that look made Fionna grin before she shoves her dick in Delilah's pussy.

Delilah groans loudly while she wrapped her arms and legs around Fionna while she keeps the deep blush on her face… no wonder Lillum like to tease Fionna during their lessons… it was a serious turn on and it was nice to be on the one doing the teasing instead of being teased.

Fionna licks her lips before she starts thrusting her dick in and out of Delilah's pussy with gusto.

Delilah moans before she used a hand to make Fionna lean down and Delilah kissed her on the lips while her pussy gripped Fionna's cock with a strangle hold to keep her from pulling free.

Fionna hums before she returns the kiss and and fucked the zombie girl's pussy very hard without any intention to pull out.

Delilah in turn groans and moans with a pleased look in her magically living, or undead eyes while she could feel Fionna getting closer and closer after a few minutes until…

Fionna groans before climaxing hard from her dick as her cum floods Delilah's pussy.

Delilah lightly moans from that and waits for Fionna to ride out her orgasm while she keeps kissing Fionna on the lips.

Fionna kept kissing Delilah while climaxing more before stopping somewhere between the 15-20 second mark.

Delilah just lets Fionna go while she lets the hybrid enjoy the afterglow and waits for her to pull free of her.

After a bit of time passes, Fionna, after recovering, pulls her dick out of Delilah's pussy.

Delilah moans from the feeling and semen flowed from her pussy for a moment to show how fertile Fionna was while Delilah had a cute blush on her face.

Fionna chuckles as she felt more lust when she saw that look before admiring her load leaking out.

"Hehe, with this much cum, there's no telling if I could knock you up or not."

Though all Delilah groans, she turned onto all fours and showed her round green ass at Fionna and shook her ass at the hybrid to tempt her, seems Lillum trained Delilah well if she wanted more.

Fionna licks her lips as she eyed Delilah's ass before she gets behind her and grabs the undead girl's hips before sliding her dick inside Delilah's asshole.

Delilah moans from that while her asshole gripped Fionna's cock with an unholy grip while she thrusts her ass back to Fionna so she could start fucking her.

Fionna groans at the tight grip before she grins lustfully and starts thrusting her hips back and forth in a fast and hard pace.

All in all, Fionna keeps fucking Delilah's ass without mercy while her cock goes deep into Delilah again and again while she keeps getting closer and closer until…

Fionna groans loud before she throws her head back and climax hard deep inside Delilah's ass.

Delilah groans from the feeling while she waits for Fionna to ride out her orgasm.

It took said hybrid about 25 seconds before tapping off and tries to enjoy the afterglow as Fionna rubs Delilah's right ass cheek with her hand.

Delilah moans from the feeling while her ass twitched a few times on Fionna's dick while she waits for her to pull free.

After finally recovering, Fionna indeed pulls her dick out before she sees her load leak out.

Delilah in turn quickly got on her knees faster than Fionna thought Delilah would before said Zombie girl pushed Fionna onto her back while Delilah turned on her knees to look at Fionna with a slight blush on her face while she placed her right index finger on her bud for some reason as her finger glows with magic which reminds Fionna that Delilah once belonged to Lillum.

Fionna was indeed a bit surprised from the push before feeling more surprised when she saw what Delilah did with her bud.

What Delilah did was use her magic to grow a massive 12 inch dick and was 4 inches wide… it may seem Overkill but considering this was Lillum who taught Delilah that spell… bigger was better in Lillum's eyes unless it was a cute little lover.

Fionna did blush a bit brightly before looking at Delilah with a lust filled grin as she licks her lips

"My, that's a big cock you have."

Delilah just groans while she crawled over to climb over Fionna while her dick was aimed at Fionna's folds.

Fionna made sure that her dick disappeared before she looks at Delilah.

"Come on Delilah, give me everything you got." She said while grinning.

Delilah didn't need to be told twice when she aimed her dick at Fionna's folds and pushed herself inside at a rough pace, now one would think Fionna would be in pain or discomfort but…

"Oh fuck yeah!" Fionna said as she groans with a very pleased tone before she wrapped her arms and legs around Delilah.

Delilah in turn just thrusts away and fucked Fionna as hard as she could since she remembered her commands from Lillum not to hold back on Fionna during stuff like this which resulted in Delilah's dick breaking into Fionna's womb again and again.

Fionna moans and groans loudly as she was enjoying this intense pleasure before she pulls Delilah down for an intense kiss.

Delilah went with the kiss while she fucked Fionna hard while she used her hands on Fionna's breasts to help amp her pleasure to new heights while her cold tongue fought with Fionna's.

Fionna moans more as her tongue fought Delilah's tongue before Fionna had her hands play with the undead girl's breasts as the hybrid's pussy tightens around Delilah's dick.

Delilah just keeps moaning and groaning through it all while she keeps herself from cumming inside of Fionna's pussy for a long time, seems when Lillum trained her, her stamina was a key factor for her.

Fionna, though surprised, was impressed with Delilah's stamina as she held the undead girl close as her pussy kept tightening around Delilah's dick.

Delilah groans from the feeling while back with Finn and Cake…

Finn had Cake on her back now and was fucking her ass hard still while Cake had a fucked up look on her face while she groans and moans from the assult that she was getting and was loving every moment of it.

Finn grunts and groans as he fucked Cake's ass harder and harder before he roughly grabbed the feline's breasts and squeezes them.

Cake groans from the feeling while she tried to wrap her legs around Finn's waist and was barely able to get her ankles at the side of his waist while her hands gripped the bed sheets like her demonic life depended on it.

Finn chuckles as he looks at Cake.

"H-How you liking it huh?"

"D-D-Don't…. S-stoooop… t-tooo… good!" Cake moans out while she keeps having a fucked up look on her face while she could feel herself getting close.

"Hehe… I won't stop till you look pregnant!" Finn said with a dominating look as he fucked Cake's ass faster and harder.

Cake just keeps moaning and groaning while she could feel her orgasm getting closer and closer before she yowled when she came hard on Finn's dick which squeezed it tightly while she could feel it throb badly in her ass which reminded Cake barely that Finn never did anything like this in that bulk form of his.

Finn groans at the tight squeeze but still kept going before feeling his dick twitch a few time.

Cake just lets Finn do what he wants while she could feel him getting closer and closer until…

Finn groans loudly before he buries his dick deep inside Cake's ass before filling it up with his cum.

Cake groans loudly from the feeling while her stomach slowly extends from how much semen Finn was unloading in her while Finn rides out his orgasm.

It was about 30 to 35 seconds before Finn taps off and huffs a bit for breath.

Cake just groans while her body fell limp on the bed while she pants for breath, all in all, while Cake wasn't done by a long shot thanks to her experience, she did have one intense orgasm thanks to how unexpected this situation was.

Finn chuckles before he pulls his dick out and was still raging hard.

Cake groans from the feeling and Finn saw a large amount of semen exit her ass but his attention was caught when he heard Fionna and Delilah having fun and saw what was going on as well… and he could see Delilah's unguarded ass and pussy… she did force Finn into this so… why not get some payback?

Finn chuckles before looking at Cake.

"Rest well toots. I got a zombie to plow." He said before he gets up and starts walking towards Delilah and Fionna.

Though even though Finn in his bulked form walked towards Delilah and Fionna, Delilah was too into fucking Fionna to notice Finn since she was kissing Fionna, though Fionna noticed Finn but couldn't say anything since Fionna was making out with Delilah.

Finn gave Fionna a shushing gesture before he gets behind Delilah and grabs her hips.

Delilah jolts when she stops thrusting and looks back at Finn with a groan which had a confused tone of sorts while she gave him a half lidded look like usual.

Finn however chuckles.

"Don't mind me. Just here to return the favor!" He said before roughly shoving his dick inside Delilah's asshole.

Delilah got a somewhat surprised look on her face while she groans/moans from the feeling and Finn pushing himself into her caused Delilah to push her dick back into the hybrid's pussy which in turn started another round of sex when Finn forced Delilah to fuck Fionna again and again while he fucked Delilah's ass and Delilah couldn't do anything to stop it thanks to the angle.

Fionna was surprised by this before she groans very loud from having her pussy fucked harder than ever now.

Cake, when she starts to recover, looked over and blushed a little when she watched Finn pretty much fuck two women at once when he fucked Delilah and used her as a fucktoy for Fionna.

Delilah, even if she could talk, or react, didn't seem to complain while she leaned down and kissed Fionna on the lips again and her tongue fought against Fionna's for dominance as her dick fucked Fionna harder and harder as time went on.

Fionna moaned into the kiss while as Finn, who watches, felt turned on which resulted the berserked human to pound Delilah's ass even harder.

For a few minutes, Finn keeps on fucking Delilah harder and harder which caused Delilah to do the same to Fionna while the trio looked like they were getting close thanks to A, Finn's lack of experience, and B, from Delilah and Fionna being warmed up earlier and Finn fucked Delilah more and more until….

Finn groans loudly as he grinds his teeth before he climaxed hard deep inside Delilah's ass.

Delilah in turn groans deeply while she pulled her lips away from Fionna's and she came hard deep inside of Fionna, filling her womb with zombie sperm.

Fionna moans loud before she climaxed hard on Delilah's dick as she felt more cum enter her womb.

For a bit the trio rides out their orgasms before they tapped off one by one and while Finn and Fionna pant for breath, Delilah had no need to do so while she looks up at the bulked version of Finn with a barely seen curious look in her eyes.

Finn, who pants for breath, noticed before he lightly chuckles.

That's when he lightly gripped Delilah's chin to make her look at him before leaning down and actually kissed the zombie girl's lips.

Though Delilah didn't give much of a facial reaction to that but she did return the kiss for a moment and surprised Finn when she placed a hand on his chest and actually pushed him back onto his back while Delilah pulled her cock free of Fionna's pussy and had her dick vanish while she approached the bulked Finn and climbed on top of him and when she was in front of his face, she kissed Finn again while she had a half lidded look on her face.

Finn was a bit caught off guard by the pushing but this time he went with it and kissed Delilah back before he rubbed her back with one hand before actually caressing Delilah's cheek with the other as Finn had his tongue go inside her mouth.

Delilah didn't give much of a reaction but she did let her body speak for her when she used a foot to angle Finn's enlarged cock to her folds and moved with a slight groan so that she got the head inside of her pussy before she slowly lowered more of her body while her unguarded ass as seen by Fionna.

Fionna blushes as she sees the duo made out before Fionna grins when she gets up and walks towards the unsuspecting Delilah after the hybrid brought out her cock again.

Delilah in turn never noticed since her intelligence was very low so learning lessons was not her forte, though when she felt Fionna's hands on her ass, she looked back and saw the smirking Fionna… but Delilah did surprise her when she leaned forward a bit while being careful of Finn's cock inside of her and used her hands to spread her ass cheeks for Fionna when she saw that Fionna got her dick out again for her.

Fionna was a bit surprise before grinning as she shoves her dick inside Delilah's ass.

Deliliah moans from the feeling before she grinds her hips on Finn and Fionna's cocks to get them to move inside of her.

Said duo groans before they give Delilah what she wanted and starts thrusting their dicks hard in both of her holes.

Delilah groans while she thrusts her hips back in time with their thrusts into her so they could get as deep as they could get into her and Finn and Fionna, knowing that Delilah wouldn't speak, or couldn't here, just fucked her harder like she was nothing more then a sex toy and while Fionna didn't cause much issues with Delilah's asshole, Finn's dick however bashed through into Delilah's womb and caused a massive bulge that would cause regular woman issues but Delilah didn't have issues thanks to her strong body being able to withstand the force of the thrusts.

"F-Fuck!... This feels great." Finn said as he thrusts his dick up harder before hearing Fionna spoke.

"Y-You can say that again." She said as she enjoys her dick being inside Delilah's ass before Fionna spanked it a bit.

Delilah groans a bit while Cake, having recovered, had a smirk of her own when she sneaks up to Fionna for some reason… and when Finn saw her, Finn was reminded about Cake being a shapeshifter… seems like Fionna would get a big surprise when Cake grew a 10 inch dick and it was 3 in width with barbs all over it.

Finn was silent as he kept fucking Delilah's pussy while Fionna was still unaware of what was happening.

A moment later, Cake licked her lips before she pounced and a moment later, Fionna got the surprise of her life when she felt her body get tackled and forced fully into Delilah and something jammed itself right of her pussy and her breasts were gripped tightly right before something fucked her hard and fast.

"Gah!" Fionna yelps before turning her head only to have a surprised look when she saw Cake.

Cake just smirks before she kissed Fionna on the lips and pulled her free of Delilah's ass and used a hand to stroke Fionna off vigorously while she fucked Fionna hard which left Delilah with Finn for another impromptu team up for seperate one on ones.

Fionna moans into the kiss as Finn chuckled before he had Delilah look at him.

"Just you and me cute stuff." He said before he attempts to flip Delilah.

However to Finn's shock, Delilah gripped Finn's wrists and forced them onto the bed much to his shock before she starts riding him again and Finn's cock bashed into her womb again and again… seems of the lack of intelligence and most likely messed with by Lillum, Delilah's body was strengthened by magic to such an extent that Finn even bulked up would have trouble overpowering her, though Finn could tell that Delilah wasn't as strong as Marceline, she was a close second.

Finn, after getting over his shock, tries to free his wrists which resulted in him thrusting his dick a bit harder at the process.

Delilah moans before she leaned down and kissed Finn on the lips while she keeps riding Finn's cock with surprising flexibility.

Finn groans a few times before he just returns the kiss before having his tongue fool around with Delilah's tongue.

' _For a zombie girl… she's not that bad of a kisser.'_ Finn thought.

Delilah didn't have any thoughts while she keeps riding Finn's dick while the scene went to Fionna and Cake as Cake keeps on fucking Fionna's pussy while she keeps stroking Fionna off, she even shapeshifted a tentacle from her lower back which moved to force itself into Fionna's asshole and wiggles around inside of her as it thrusts inside of her…. No wonder Fionna managed to summon her as her familiar… Cake knew every button to press for Fionna's pleasure.

"F-Fuck Cake!" Fionna said as she pants and moans a few times from how intense the pleasure was.

"Hehe, your wish is my command Mistress." Cake said with a grin on her face while she fucked Fionna harder and stroked her off with a stronger grip to play on Fionna's masochistic side when the grip got slightly painful.

Fionna moans loudly before her pussy tightens a bit hard on Cake's dick as her toes curled on the bed.

Cake chuckles before she leaned down and kissed and licked the side of Fionna's neck while she fucked Fionna at a harder rate while she could feel Fionna getting close after a couple minutes and fucked her harder until….

Fionna groans and moans loudly before she climax hard from her pussy first before feeling her dick fire her cum out thanks to Cake's stroking.

Or she could have came from her cock if Cake didn't tighten her grip so much that Fionna's load barely escaped while Cake smirks at what she did to deny Fionna a good orgasm from her cock.

Fionna groans in discomfort from having her cum being backed up before her pussy stop spraying her juices on Cake's dick.

Cake smirks before she pulled her dick free of Fionna's pussy before she flipped Fionna onto her back while Cake stands on her knees on the bed.

"Can't have you cum to soon baby… I know all your kinks… get over here and use those jugs and please my cock… do so and I'll let you cum inside me." Cake said with a lustful tone to her voice while she gestured for Fionna to approach her juice covered cock.

Fionna blushes brightly and she really wanted to cum badly before Fionna grabs her breasts and smothers Cake's dick with them.

Cake moans from the feeling before she looks at Fionna with a lustful look on her face and had a dominating look in her eyes.

"Good girl… now… get to moving those fun bags and lets see how much of a coating you get when I cum on your breasts." Cake ordered while her dick throbbed between Fionna's breasts.

Fionna blushes before she starts moving her breasts back and forth with gusto as she made sure to please the familiar's dick greatly.

"Oooohhh… yeah that is the ticket… make sure to lick the tip or suck it... the better I feel the more inclined I am to blow for you my submissive mistress." Cake said while her dick starts to drip precum onto Fionna's chest which lubed her dick up a bit for slightly easier movement.

Fionna sees this before she starts licking the top of Cake's dick after sticking out her tongue whenever Cake's dick head pops out.

Cake moans from the feeling and thrusts her hips so she could meet with Fionna's tongue in sync with her moving breasts… she even used her tail, when it shape shifted into a second mouth and tongue poked free of the mouth and starts to lick the tip of Fionna's sensitive dick.

Fionna shudders from that action which caused her to double her efforts in pleasing Cake's dick.

Cake in turn chuckles when she had a kinky idea when she formed a second tail which had a dick at the end and moved so that it was aimed at Fionna's folds before it jammed itself right inside of her and fucked Fionna hard right out of the gate.

"Oooohhh!" Fionna groans with wide eyes as felt that before she had her tongue roughly lick the tip of Cake's dick.

"Mmmm… oh yeah baby… keep going, I'm almost there!" Cake moans out while her dick throbbed hard between Fionna's breasts… but oddly enough the one in Fionna's pussy wasn't throbbing at all while the mouth on Cake's tail sucked Fionna off at a harder and faster rate.

Fionna, who was confused on that, moans more as she thrusts her breasts faster and harder while licking Cake's dick more.

A moment later, Cake groans loudly when she came hard in Fionna's mouth and filled it with sperm while the mouth on Fionna's dick moved more and more until…

Fionna, after swallowing a bit of cum moans loud before climaxing again from her pussy.

That in turn caused the mouth on Fionna's dick to suck her more at a harder and faster rate until...

Fionna moans again while having a relief look as she finally climaxed from her dick.

Though what Fionna didn't know, Cake had linked her two tails together and when Fionna came, she came through the mouth and the tails right before the dick in Fionna came her own semen inside of her as a result but to Fionna, who didn't know, it was like Cake was cumming inside of her.

Fionna moans more as she felt more cum go in her mouth as she tries to swallow them while riding out her orgasm.

When Cake tapped off, she stepped back while Cake pants for breath while she grins at Fionna.

"Hehe not bad… hope you like your own personal creampie thanks to my linked tails." Cake said while she points down to show Fionna that as Fionna keeps cumming, she saw bulges fill the tail from the mouth as it was transferred to the tail that led to the dick inside of Fionna's pussy where Fionna's semen was sent.

Fionna, after finally tapping off, had wide eyes after hearing what the familiar said.

"S-Seriously?!"

"Yup… not my own cum so bet your body will have trouble absorbing it." Cake said while she smirks when she watched Fionna's womb bloat as Fionna keeps cumming hard in the mouth tail while the dick tail keeps unloading that cum into Fionna.

Fionna was again surprised before groaning as she felt her womb getting more bloated.

Cake just smirks while she keeps on transferring cum from Fionna's dick into Fionna's pussy while she waits for Fionna to tap off.

It took the hybrid about 25 seconds before she finally stops.

Cake smirks while she slowly pulled the mouth and dick tails out and off Fionna and watched the succubus/vampire hybrid pant for breath while semen dripped from Fionna's pussy.

Fionna pants as she tries to recover for a moment.

"R-Really should've seen that coming." She said as she felt more of her own cum leaking out.

"Hehe… well if you seen that coming, you might have seen me doing this then." Cake said while she knelt down and gripped Fionna's ass and made her fall back onto her back and Fionna felt her ass get raised in the air while Cake's face was near her pussy before Cake winked at Fionna before she starts to eat Fionna out to get Fionna's semen from her pussy while Cake purred from the taste.

Fionna groans a bit before moaning as she enjoys when Cake ate out her pussy.

While that happened, Finn with Delilah went to one last round together with Finn managing to get free from Delilah's grasp, was now fucking her ass while Delilah was on all fours and she groans and moans when she felt Finn's dick stretch her ass wide with each thrust while semen dripped from her pussy.

Finn grunts and groans as he kept fucking the undead girl's ass before he leans down and roughly gripped Delilah's breasts before squeezing them.

Delilah keeps on moaning and groaning while her ass gripped Finn's dick tightly while she thrusts her hips back so she could somehow get more of his dick inside of her even if it wasn't physically possible right now.

Finn groans as he felt that which made him thrust his dick harder.

Though he did say this to the undead girl's ear.

"Even though you're cute and can't talk, your moans are very sexy.'

Delilah didn't blush or react from that but she did moan more when she thought that Finn was giving her a command while she tightened her ass on Finn's cock while she could feel him getting closer and closer until…

Finn groans loud while squeezing Delilah's breasts more before climaxing hard in her ass.

Delilah groans while she felt that and came hard on Finn's cock while her pussy squirts hard onto the bed while she waits for Finn to ride out his orgasm.

Finn climaxed for about 25 seconds before he finally taps off.

Delilah tapped off while she looks back at Finn who pulled himself free from Delilah's ass and he saw a lot of semen flow from her and onto the bed while she fell onto the bed, seems she needed to rest for now even if she didn't have a look on her face that showed that she needed it for now.

Finn pants for breath as he enjoys a bit of the afterglow while admiring his handiwork and Delilah's backside.

A moment later, he heard someone clearing someone clear their throat, and when he looked, he saw Cake sitting over Fionna's face while giving enough space while she held Fionna's ankles wide near Cake's head and Finn saw Fionna's recently cleaned but soaking pussy while Cake smirks at Finn.

"She's all ready for you baby, got enough left in the tank for a load or two?" Cake said while she made sure that Fionna couldn't reach her folds with her mouth yet.

Finn blinked before grinning at Cake.

"Hehe, does this answer your question?" He asked as he points at his dick which is still hard.

Cake smirks before she counter questioned Finn.

"Does a succubus love to fuck cocks?... get that enlarged booty over here and fuck this slut till she can't walk right, might as well get all three sexy ladies here a taste of that dick before you leave right?" Cake said while she looks down at a blushing Fionna who had trouble speaking right now when she saw Finn looking at her folds.

Finn chuckles before he walks over and gets in front of the duo before he aims his dick at Fionna's folds and just shoves his dick inside.

Fionna moans from that while she got a fucked up look on her face already while Cake chuckles when she sat her face fully on Fionna's face and moans when Fionna who was too into the pleasure, starts to instantly eat Cake out while Cake looks at Finn.

"So Handsome, how does Fi's pussy feel, top class pussy… I can guarantee the feeling is top class… maybe not Mistress Lillum's level but still high level nonetheless." Cake said while she smirks at Finn who had his dick buried surprisingly deep inside of Fionna, so much so that he wondered what was going on right now since he was pretty sure he would have hit her cervix hard right now.

Finn groans for a moment before speaking.

"W-Well I may not know this Lillum woman but I can agree that this pussy is something. Can't tell if I hit her cervix or not."

"Hehe… well one interesting thing baby… Succubuses can shapeshift even more than I can if you recall… Fionna's body instantly adjusted to allow a dick of your current size to slip in without issue… trust me baby she had practice dealing with massive lovers… biggest I can remember is that she got it on with a fully grown dragon that Mistress Lillum tamed, couldn't take it all since its dick was bigger than her body, but she damn well tried… though Mistress did have to either shrink the dragon down to allow Fi full fun or use a growth spell to get Fionna big enough to be a proper mate size… either way Succubuses in general are kinky bitches so don't you dare hold back baby, Fi here never got human sperm before and our mistress said that unless you get a human lover or something you are no real succubus… not an insult, its just thanks to a lack of humans, succubus's real powers are normally locked since they were creatures that normally prayed on humans for a reason… why don't we see how Fi turns out when you give her a big dose of cum stud?" Cake explained while Fionna and Finn listened in… must be the real reason Finn was sent here by Marceline and didn't mind the raise and what not… a fully awakened succubus would be a top tier and worth it asset if Finn could unlock Fionna's real power.

Fionna blushes brightly when she heard Cake said this to Finn while Finn, who was surprised, was silent for a moment before saying this that surprised Fionna.

"Then I better stop stalling and help her." He said before he starts thrusting his dick hard like there was no tomorrow.

Cake smirks before she moans when Fionna ate her out harder then ever after she moans loudly when she felt Finn's cock go deep inside of her again and again and Finn felt so good inside of her as a result thanks to Fionna's body adjust to be able to take his enlarged cock like she was made just for him, so much so that he could fully hilt his dick inside of Fionna and Fionna didn't look like she was in discomfort even with how much cock she took inside of her.

Finn grunts and groans as he kept thrusting his dick hard as he was really enjoying the feel of Fionna's pussy before using one hand to play with her bud to make her feel more relaxed.

Fionna jolts while Cake moans more when Fionna ate her out at a faster rate, she even focused on Cake's asshole for a few licks.

"D-Damn she's really going at it with the eating… keep up the fucking baby, I'm enjoying this." Cake said while she grins at Finn.

Finn grins back before he gripped Cake's chin and had her lean in a bit.

"With pleasure." He said before smashing his lips on the familiar's lips.

Cake got a surprised look in her eyes again before she purred while she enjoys the kiss and could feel herself getting closer as time went on, same with Fionna whose pussy twitched more and more around Finn's cock as time went on.

Finn kept the kiss up as he fucked Fionna's pussy faster and harder now.

A few minutes pass with Finn continuing to fuck Fionna while Cake and Fionna got closer and closer to cumming before Cake groans in Finn's mouth when she came hard on Fionna's face and Fionna groans with closed eyes while she came hard on Finn's monster dick, milking it for all it had.

Finn groans a bit loud before he pushes his dick deeper and gives Fionna's pussy a big load of cum as Fionna wanted.

Fionna groans loudly from the feeling and her body starts to glow when she felt her first taste of real human semen inside of her pussy while Cake smirks as she got off of Fionna's face and Finn could see Fionna's form shifting somewhat to have larger F to G sized breasts, wide hips, and her hair got much longer till it was at her ass… and when the glow fades… Finn probably saw the most sexy woman from his wildest dreams under him with grey skin and blood red eyes that radiated power from them.

"Whoa." Finn said with a surprised look as he watched.

Cake chuckles before she looks at Finn as Fionna gets her barings.

"Better get ready baby… heard newly awakened succubus's are ravenous after getting human sperm… I'll just get out of the way so I don't mess things up." Cake said with an amused tone to her voice while she crawled away from Finn and Fionna as Fionna looks at Finn with an unfocused look which was getting focused now.

"Wait, what?" Finn said when he looks at Fionna again.

Though to his surprise, Fionna seemed to leap at him when she summoned large wings and kissed Finn on the lips while his dick was still inside of her and Finn was knocked on his back again right before Fionna moans and groans when she starts to ride Finn's cock with such force after wrapping her ankles on the side of Finn's waists as hand holds of sorts and her massive breasts pressed into Finn's chest.… well… long story short was that Finn and Fionna bounced on the bed a bit thanks to how hard Fionna was going.

Finn was beyond shocked by this before groaning loud at how hard Fionna bounced.

Fionna keeps on kissing Finn while she had such lustful eyes, Finn was pretty sure that he was royally fucked in a good way considering how hard he was about to blow in Fionna from how aggressive she was bouncing after a couple minutes.

Though Finn groans again, he somewhat returns the look but also had a dominating one before he tries to flip Fionna.

Though Finn was successful… Fionna surprised Finn when she keeps lifting and lowering her hips and his dick went deep into her folds again and again while Finn was on all fours, some would think that Finn would get to fuck Fionna but no… seems Fionna was doing the fucking and no matter what position, seems she would get Finn's load in the end while she could feel Finn getting closer and closer until...

Finn groans loudly before he climaxed again inside the hybrid's pussy.

Fionna moans while she hugged Finn's body tightly with her arms and legs while Finn fell back on the bed and slowly starts to shrink back to normal thanks to him running low on energy while Fionna's body worked in overdrive to absorb the semen unloaded into her while staying tight even when Finn's dick returned to normal.

Finn groans as he kept climaxing while losing more of his berserked side.

A minute later, Finn was fully normal while he tapped off and Fionna leaned back and gave Finn a lustful smile.

"Oh Finnn…" Fionna said with a sing song tone to her voice for a moment.

Finn blinks when he heard the voice before slowly turning his head.

Fionna leaned down and with a sensual look on her face, she gently cupped Finn's cheeks and lightly kissed him once and pulled away to say this.

"Thank you for your cum Finn… I'm sure we can do much more if you ever want to get some stress relief in the future." Fionna said while she kissed Finn again.

Finn blushes a bit brightly after hearing this but surprisingly… he wouldn't actually mind coming back here again to have more fun before Finn returns the kiss.

Fionna hums in delight when she felt that before she pulled herself off of Finn's dick… to only drop down with her ass and moans when she felt Finn's dick go deep in her ass and Fionna starts to ride Finn again while she hugged Finn gently.

Finn moans into the kiss before he returns the hug and looks at Fionna with a growing lust in his eyes.

For a bit, Fionna keeps riding Finn's cock with her round ass and could feel the weakened Finn getting closer and closer until…

Finn groans before he felt his dick spurt out his cum as it fills Fionna's ass.

Fionna moans while she sat on Finn's lap and enjoyed the load she was getting while her body quickly absorbed it.

Finn groans as he kept climaxing before finally tapping off.

Fionna then leaned back before she pulled herself off of Finn's dick and moved to get between Finn's legs to see if he was still erect or not.

Surprisingly, Finn's dick was still erect which meant that he still had one more shot or so.

Fionna licked her lips before she adjusted her body and sandwiches Finn's dick between her massive breasts, they were so big that Finn's couldn't see his dick between them.

Finn pants before shuddering when he couldn't believe how soft Fionna's breasts were.

Fionna giggles from that before she starts to lift and lower her breasts on Finn's dick while she leaned down and licked the tip of Finn's cock that could be seen from Fionna's point of view.

Finn shudders again after feeling the hybrid's tongue lick his dick.

"O-Oh fuck."

Fionna giggles more before she leaned down more and took the head of his dick into her mouth while she moved her breasts at a faster rate while she could slowly feel him getting close as time went on.

Finn groans a few times before lightly moaning as he put his hand on Fionna's head and pets her.

Fionna blushed a little from that and she eye smiles at Finn before she sucked and moved her breasts on Finn's cock more and more until…

Finn groans before his body jolts as he fires his last load into Fionna's mouth.

Fionna moans a little when she felt that and works to drink Finn's load while she waits for Finn to tap off.

About 25 seconds pass before the human taps off and was panting for breath while feeling exhausted.

Fionna took a moment to lick Finn's cock clean after she removed her breasts and saw Finn's dick turning flaccid.

Finn pants a few times as he enjoys the afterglow.

"W-Wow."

"Hehe, yeah… though considering you are exhausted… why don't you rest up for now and I'll wake you in an hour so you can get cleaned… would also give me enough time to clean your clothes so you don't go back to Marceline with a stick following after you." Fionna said with a smile on her improved and cuter face.

Finn blushes at the cute smile.

"Y-Yeah." He said as he felt his eyes closing a bit on him.

Fionna smiles while she watched Finn sleep before she looks at Cake and Delilah.

"Well you heard whats going to happen… Cake, you deal with the clothing since I doubt Delilah can handle that currently in her current state, Delilah, get cleaned and watch the shop, I'll speak with Marceline and make a deal so Finn can sleep for a bit longer… I would owe her a favor but definitely worth it since I'm fully awakened thanks to Finn…. Not sure if that was Marceline's plan in the first place but still I'll handle the talking for now…. You two have your orders." Fionna said while Delilah groans lightly when she sat on the bed and gave a salute to show she would follow the order while she got off the bed and heads to the bathroom.

Cake chuckles.

"You can count on me Fionna."

"Good… oh and if Finn wakes and I'm not here, tell him that I'm talking with Marceline on some important matters so he can rest a bit longer." Fionna said before she got off the bed and snapped her fingers right before her body was cleaned and dressed as well while Fionna giggles.

"No wonder Mistress loves to do this saves time and I can get cleaned as well… hehe, really going to enjoy showing Mistress how much I've grown when she stops by here." Fionna said before she starts to float to the bedroom door.

Cake chuckles again before looking at Finn, even though he's sleeping.

"Rest well baby. You deserve it. Hopefully you'll come back for more repeats. I know Fi here would love that… and more."

Though Finn just snored a bit when he was too into Dreamland.

Cake just smiles before she covers Finn with a comforter and slightly kissed his forehead before quietly leaving the room so she can get started on cleaning his outfit.

The scene then went back to the castle a few minutes later to show Marceline sitting on her throne while Fionna entered the room in her new glory while Simon, Betty, and Maite were with her… but where was Emerald and why did Maite and the others look worried.

"Errr… did I come at a bad time?" Fionna asked which got everyone's attention.

"Not really but, seems that Maite can't to find Emerald." Betty said.

"Well can you blame me?, when I got back to the office, he was gone and I can't track his scent or anything." Maite said while Marceline sighs in slight frustration.

"Look Maite, we can deal with one issue later and Emerald could pop up on his own, we can just hold off on the 24 hour servant thing until he gets back so he can continue his owed work… anyway Fionna, nice look, seems you put Finn through the wringer it seems." Marceline said while she looks at Fionna while hoping something good came out of today.

Fionna giggles before looking at Marceline.

"More than you think. Even though he just lost his virginity, he still was impressive, was able to please both me, Cake and Delilah. Even with his muscle form."

"Hehe, I see, glad to know that and hope Delilah didn't surprise you too much, Lillum sent her to me as a new servant but I decided to lend her to you since I knew Delilah would be in better hands." Marceline said with a grin on her face.

Fionna chuckles.

"Well she is indeed strong, doesn't speak and though she kinda force herself on Finn, even though he went with it later, she was a great lay."

"I see… I remember hearing about something about not letting Delilah be alone with a man or something… oh well it helped get that Finn to relax and I must say… you definitely powered up greatly, not sure if this might be a good time to ask but think you could be one of the first people to join our werewolf investigation squad?, Simon here requested one and you could be useful for your magical skills and… other assets that can get a werewolf to talk if we need to get some info from them… you'll be compensated of course since the main reason for that squad is…" Marceline explained before she explained about the kidnappings and Simon taking out plenty of werewolf bases.

"... So in a nutshell, we're trying to find the women and men kidnapped by some werewolves and bring them back and get rid of some annoying mutts… not like I'm insulting hybrids since you and I are hybrids but their manners could use some work since they are attacking MY people after all." Marceline said with a frown on her face.

Fionna was shocked when she heard that before giving off a serious look.

"Well I have to talk with Mistress Lillum first but… you can count me in."

"Fair enough but I'm actually hoping to solve this issue before the other Royal's get here with Lillum... You can fill her in but she may not be able to help in this matter, I'm still gathering allies so if you can bring Delilah and Cake here as extra hands, I would appreciate it… I would even personally pay you back if you find some info, even small which could get us somewhere." Marceline said while she gave Fionna a lustful look near the end to show what she meant about a reward.

Fionna blushes a bit before returning the look.

"Oh I'm sure we can work something out. Though I may need to bring back any werewolves we may capture back to Mistress Lillum since I will have to close the shop."

"Fair enough, I'm sure I can give her some werewolves we capture… but after we get info from them so if we catch any werewolves, you play good sexy cop and… hmmm… Simon, think Betty can play sexy bad cop who can bust balls if she doesn't get what she wants?" Marceline said when she looks at Simon with a grin on her face.

Simon blinks a few times before he looks at his wife to hear her response.

Betty giggles before she licks her lips.

"Well it has been awhile since I got to dominate a bad monster here… maybe I could have Simon help by bringing tools and I let him help interrogate any female werewolves we capture, got to be fair to my husband if I get to have fun with werewolves, might as well let Simon do the same." Betty said while she smiles at Simon.

Simon did blush a bit before smiling at his wife.

"I don't mind at all dear."

Betty smiles back and kissed Simon on the cheek and Marceline chuckles at the blush that Simon had before she looks at Fionna.

"Now then, lets get onto other business…" Marceline said before the scene went to a different location outside of town with Emerald in a new outfit of his that was like his old one so he had a spare of his hunter support outfit… he was busy doing something on the ground and it looked like he was… tracking?, all in all Emerald seemed busy for some reason while unaware of a pair of golden eyes watching him from the shadows… or at least thats what the person thought as they stalked Emerald through the area.

' _Hehe… what an idiot. Fool doesn't realize he's being watched. He can either make a tasty snack or a new addition to the pack.'_

Though as the mysterious figure tracked Emerald, Emerald's actions seemed… off… like he was tracking something but at the same time wasn't even hiding himself or even acting stealthy… it was like he was asking for someone to attack him.

' _Don't know what this guy's deal is but, better if I take him out now.'_ The figure thought before it waited for the right moment and jumped out to strike at Emerald.

Though as the attack came very close to hitting Emerald he turned to look his assailant in the eyes with one eye as he leaned in with minimum movement and used a strange martial art technique to toss the now identified werewolf over his shoulder and slammed them into the ground and Emerald noticed a moment later as the werewolf was trying to recover, the werewolf had an odd blue fur color and was a woman if the breasts were any indicator, thankfully unless aroused or in human form, the werewolf woman had fur covering her breasts so she had some modesty going for her while Emerald crossed his arms as he waits for the werewolf woman to get up when he took a few steps back to avoid any claw like attacks or fang like bites.

"D-Damn it! What gave me away?" The female werewolf asked as she looks at Emerald.

"Simple, when you use yourself as bait your senses are oddly sharp, next time if you hunt prey, go for making a distraction first before striking… surprisingly simple move but oh so helps getting prey when they least expect it." Emerald said when he watched the werewolf woman get to her feet.

The Werewolf woman blinked in surprise before narrowing her eyes.

"So you knew I was watching you?"

"Pretty much, I mean its not everyday you see a beautiful blue fur like yourself when most of the werewolves I've been tracking were black and brown furs around the area…. I'm guessing you are from a different tribe of werewolf since you don't seem evil… hungry maybe if you are attacking me or maybe… got a dirty mind in trying to capture me if you have a group of female werewolves nearby?" Emerald said with a teasing tone to his voice like he wasn't afraid of the werewolf woman right now.

The female werewolf blinked before lightly blushing for a bit before shaking her head.

"Don't act cute bub. Though you are correct that I'm from a different tribe."

"Well fair warning if you just got here since you are in Marceline the vampire Queen's territory, some black and brown furred werewolves are kidnapping men and women from the area even if they are mated to vampires or other species in town and having their way with them and turning them… granted you may have been coming after me for a meal or to... sate some other kind of hunger... but let's just say the Vampire Queen is not thrilled and is forming a Werewolf investigation squad so I recommend steering clear of town if you can for now… trust me I've fought Marceline and she was tough enough, I've seen her maid Maite fight alongside her and she is a powerhouse… not sure about Simon and Betty… but considering they are higher ranked… you may not want to get on their bad side if I can knock you to the ground." Emerald said while he shrugged his shoulders and starts to walk away from the werewolf woman.

However before she could say anything Emerald did stop before he walked back to her.

"Oh I do have two questions before I leave…" Emerald said when he walked to the werewolf woman.

"What's that?" The Werewolf woman asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well first off may I ask for your name in case we run into one another again?, my name is Emerald if were doing the introduction game right." Emerald said while he grins at the werewolf woman.

The wolf woman blinks a bit as she didn't expect that.

"Cedrina." She calls herself.

"Great, great… now my real question… you know any red clawed werewolves who lost part of their claw in the last say… 10 years or so?" Emerald asked while he brought out the red claw fragment from his pouch and held it out for Cedrina to examine.

Cedrina was shocked when she saw the red claw.

"W-Where did you get that?"

Emerald got a cold look in his eyes when he looked Cedrina in the eyes.

"Simple… from my mother's dead body when the werewolf who left this raped her… want more information like details of my mother's body after the fucker got through with her?" Emerald asked with a cold tone to his voice while Cedrina's instincts were telling her to not ask big time right now.

Cedrina lightly flinched before shaking her head at Emerald which shows she didn't wish or want to know.

Emerald took a moment to calm down before he pockets the claw fragment.

"Good, though considering that reaction, you seem to know where this claw came from, mind answering that?" Emerald asked while he had a serious look on his face.

Cedrina took a moment to calm down.

"Well… I may not know who's claw that is but… I do know that any wolf that has that claw comes from a tribe of furs of various colors who have a mutation of sorts, the red claw is like a personal marker for them to help tell the difference between normal furs and mutated furs. Though we never dare to interact considering how dangerous they are."

Emerald hums before he pockets the claw.

"I see, well, nice to know that, I'll leave you alone now but again, try and not stick around, thanks to some black and brown furs, the area around here isn't exactly werewolf friendly so try and wear some silver or something to keep your transformation in check and if you came with other blue furs, better let them know as well." Emerald said before he walked away from Cedrina… hold on… silver can be a weakness in a sense yes… but how did Emerald know about that transformation bit?

Cedrina blinked before she tries to get Emerald's attention.

"Hey!"

However when Emerald went by some treelines and Cedrina tried to follow… she was shocked to see that Emerald had vanished somehow… and thanks to some odd thing where she couldn't tell Emerald's scent… either by a spell or some kind of soap, she didn't know what Emerald was or how he vanished like that.

" _Something is strange about that guy."_ She said in a low tone before she left the area.

However, surprisingly enough, she did let Emerald's warning about the silver stay in her head even though she still had no idea how Emerald knew this.

That's when she decided to leave the area with a burst of speed since she should tell her group about that investigation squad and the brown and black furs, granted werewolves do hunt mortals to turn them but blue furs were mainly women and the occasional male… something about their bites not agreeing so well with men but there is the occasionally born blue fur male and the leader of their group, her brother Cedric and her twin, would find this info interesting.

That took her an hour of running and hopping through trees at high speed before she found herself at the border of the Vampire Queen's territory and there was a large base where one of the blue fur tribes were normally located and she saw a few guards at the gate when she lands in front of them.

"Hey I need to be let in to see my brother, its important since our black and brown furred cousins are doing something grade A stupid right now in the vampire Queen's territory." Cedrina said to the guards with a serious look in her eyes.

The guards looked to one another before they looked at Cedrina.

"Very well. You may enter." One of them said.

The gate then opened while Cedrina walked into the base while she returned to her human form, while its true silver can force a transformation of a werewolf to revert to their normal human form, werewolves can transform at will, it wasn't just during a full moon… though there was interesting effects for werewolves when a full moon happens but that can be detailed later… for now Cedrina didn't even care if her body was seen since many people in her tribe normally forgone clothing besides pants for pockets and it was mainly a women based tribe so details of her human body can be seen.

Cedrina had a well toned upper body as her blue colored hair was tied in a ponytail when Cedrina pulled a hair bow from her pockets while her breasts were C-D size.

She walked by many people, mainly women while they were doing various jobs either in full werewolf form or in human form with even rarer non werewolves working here or there as shopkeepers, merchants, or even prisoners who were captured, either the unlucky adventurer or the occasional mercenary who were paid to try and take them out but they were quickly subdued.

Some people greeted Cedrina and she waved to them while she hurried a bit to get to a large tent where her brother was, by now he would be busy pleasing a woman or turning someone so the bluefur numbers can increase, most likely a man since bluefur men can infect men without much issue… no one really knew why for the gender thing but as long as their numbers increased, no one asked questions.

Thankfully for Cedrina, when she got to the tent, she saw that her brother, a man who looked like a stronger version then her in male form with muscles galore and long spiky blue hair, was only getting ready to please a woman who was brought in with her hands cuffed by a couple other women, from the look of things it seems like this woman was one of those captured mercs paid to try and hunt werewolves.

Cedrina then cleared her throat before things could start between the duo.

"Hey bro, I'm back, sorry for interrupting your soon to be fun with dominating this bitch but we have an emergency right now." Cedrina said while she crossed her arms.

Cedric looks at his sister before speaking up.

"You know I hate being interrupted sis. But I always make an acception when it's you. So what's the emergency?" He asked with a calm look.

"Sorry about that, anyway…" Cedrina said before she explained what happened to her with Emerald after he used himself as bait to try and lure a brown or black fur out but got her instead, the info she gave him and the info he gave her before he vanished somehow till Cedrina finished with this.

"... So here I am, so what do you think Cedric?, think we may have issues if we don't take steps to make sure Marceline and that investigation squad of hers doesn't attack us or get us mixed in with that issue with the brown and black furs?" Cedrina said while she had a serious look on her face.

Cedric, though curious about Emerald, did not look pleased after hearing about the brown and black fur issue.

"I believe we should take cautionary actions in case of anything. Need to make sure our tribe is not in league with those idiots."

"Right, shall I take a few werewolves and wolves with me so we can get to the Vampire Queen so a meeting can happen?, or send a single messages so they don't get the wrong idea and think we are attacking them?" Cedrina said which was good options with pros and cons…

The pro of the first option was the fact that if they sent a small group, the chances of them getting attacked by other werewolves would be minimal, but the con would be that they could get attacked by the Vampire Queen and her group and while they were physically stronger than most vampires, Marceline, Simon, and Betty, were well known to be stronger than the average vampires and could wipe out a small group if they get the wrong idea.

On the other hand the pro of a single messenger would be that Marceline and the others wouldn't attack a lone werewolf but the con is that if the brown and black furs heard about this… that lone blue fur would be captured…

Cedric was thoughtful before saying this.

"Hmmm… go small and send three of our best fighters."

"Right, want me to join them?" Cedrina asked since she was a good diplomat since she was much calmer than most werewolves.

Cedric was thoughtful again before speaking.

"Well you have excellent diplomatic skills so yes you may join them. Though be careful sis. I do not want to lose you." He said with a serious look.

"Hehe, don't worry bro, I'll make sure we get back in one piece, anyway enjoy the bitch here, I might as well find some fun in the vampire Queen's town while we are there if we have to stay a few days if the welcome is warm, I'll even wear a shirt so I don't get too much attention." Cedrina said before she exits the tent with a grin on her face which left her brother with the captured female merc and Cedric's female guards who held the merc in place.

"Now… where were we?" Cedric said with a fang grin as he approached the woman.

The Merc had a frightened look on her face while the scene went to Cedrina who had gathered three strong werewolf women from around the base.

One was a short woman who had a petite looking body but her speed far surprise many here, who in the case of an emergency, would be the backup messenger, her name was Spark and she lived up to her name by being a spark of energy and was hyper as hell which showed when she fidgets constantly.

She had a petite body, thin hips, and B sized breast which were covered in a zip up vest.

The other was her sister Burst, unlike Spark, Burst had more control and discipline in keeping steady, and in battle she lived up to her name by bursting into battle… in fact many werewolves used their names as titles unless they wanted to use their birth names like Cedric and Cedrina did.

She had a vest like her sisters covering her slightly larger C cup breasts and she was about a few inches taller than Spark.

Finally the strongest powerhouse of the group but the slowest in speed, Rachel, who used her real name had blue fur mostly, thanks to a magical accident that involved a wizard, Rachel's fur was tinted pink for an interesting combination of colors, she had a well toned body complete with an armored chest plate covering her breasts which were E in size thanks to her larger frame then Burst, unlike Spark and Burst for now, she went full on werewolf so she filled the armor out well.

Cedrina in turn wore a small vest that covered her breasts while she stood in front of the trio.

"Alright girls, we have a mission to try and make peace with Marceline the vampire Queen, thanks to some brown and black fur causing issues, we may get caught in a three way fight between Marceline and her kingdom and the brown and black furs who have teamed up together… right now our mission is to get to Marceline's castle so we can make a deal with her to keep our people out of this fight if we can since I have acquired information that a werewolf investigation squad is being built and if we make a wrong move that investigation squad could cause us trouble… you all get why this is so important right?" Cedrina said while she crossed her arms.

"You can count on us Cedrina." Rachel said with a serious look.

"Yeah, you can count on us Milady." Burst said to Cedrina since Cedrina was technically the beta of the group next to Cedric who was alpha of the tribe until he gets his own mate.

"Hehe, yeah!, let's get going already I'm already excited for being able to run as fast as I can!" Spark said which caused Burst to sigh before she gripped her sisters ear and growled a bit which caused Spark to flinch and calm downs a moment later.

Cedrina sweatdrops a bit before looking at the trio.

"Alright. As we leave, we stick together and if any brown or black fur crosses us we show them no mercy if they attack us. However, if one of them has valuable information, we keep one alive and give them to the Vampire Queen as a peace offering to help our village. Am I clear?"

"You got it milady." Burst said while she bowed a bit to Cedrina before everyone heads towards the main gate of the base and exits before everyone not in werewolf form transformed and they start to speed towards the Vampire Queen's castle as fast as they could.

However it seems they were being watched as they left while a person used either some kind of spell or communicator to talk with a person far away from them.

"Hey Boss… you were right, seems we got some issues popping up, I'll let the guys know some sexy blue fur bitches are coming their way." A deep voice said while waiting for the person on the other end to answer.

" _ **See that you do. Who are these blue furs?"**_

"Hmmm… from a glance and their scent, Rachel, Spark, Burst, and Cedrina." The werewolf minion said with a thoughtful look on their face.

The boss however spoke up.

" _ **Did you say Cedrina?"**_

"Yeah, seems like they were in a rush, and since they are heading to the Vampire Queen's castle's direction, you were right when it seems that the blue furs want to try and keep themselves out of this issue and are trying to send a message to the Vampire Queen." The minion said while a old walkie talkie was in his hand.

The boss was silent before he gave this command.

" _ **Make sure you and your men stop those bitches from reaching the Vampire Queen and subdue them. Failure to do so will not be tolerated. However, if you succeed, you and your men can have your way with those blue furs but… bring Cedrina to me… untouched and soiled."**_

The minion blinked a few times and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Uhh.. sure but wouldn't we have trouble if we can't touch her since well… she would try and kill us?... pretty sure anyone who brings her to you would be a dead man… not trying to sound like an idiot boss but…" The minion said when he wondered how to catch Cedrina without harming her at all.

" _ **Not unless you ambush them and make sure you have silver or wear anything that has silver built in like gloves so you can grab her and force her back to her human form."**_

The minion blinked a few times before he chuckles.

"You got it boss, and just to double check, as long as we get that Cedrina bitch to you to break in, we got free reign of the other three bitches right?" The minion asked as he jumped away from his spot to run to the others.

" _ **Yes. As long as you bring me Cedrina, you and your men can do whatever you want with the other 3."**_

The minion chuckles when he gave this reply.

"Alright boss, see you later once we catch those bitches." The minion said before he hung up on the boss and gets in contact with the other minions.

"Hey guys, good news, some blue fur bitches are heading your way, get ready because we need some silver gloves and rope laced with Silver for one of them, that bitch Cedrina." The minion said while the scene went to a bit later with Cedrina and the others running through the woods before Cedrina got a worried look on her face when she oddly smelled a large group of werewolves ahead of them.

"Hey girls, seems we'll have company soon, lots of werewolves, and I don't recognize the scents." Cedrina said while she didn't like these odds, even if they ran, they would most likely be chased down… but oddly enough no one was approaching them for some reason.

Rachel and the rest had guarded looks.

"What should we do?" Rachel asked.

"Well for some reason no one is moving even if we are so close, maybe its a group who doesn't want to cause trouble… come on ladies, better greet them and in case they are hostile, better to be able to see them then get ambushed by them later right?" Cedrina said before she jumped towards the source of the scent with the others in tow.

However as they got close… the four were shocked to see many werewolves on the ground in painful positions and all looked like they were knocked out as they worked their way deeper… and when they got to where most of the werewolves were… they shockingly say a person sitting on top of a pile of werewolves while the walkie talkie carrying werewolf was in the pile… however that didn't get the womens attention… no… it was a single person that Cedrina recognized who waved at her.

"Oh hey Miss blue fur, seems we meet again." The voice said while the camera pulled back to show that it was Emerald and he didn't look harmed somehow.

Cedrina blinked when she saw him.

"Emerald? What are you doing here?" She said making the rest of the blue fur blink in confusion.

"Eh I was just passing through and tried to ask these guys and gals some questions but once I showed them this, they freaked out and attacked me for some reason so I took them down." Emerald said when he showed the red claw bit to the werewolf women and pockets it again.

"Granted it would normally be impossible for one guy to take on a group this large but I happen to know a lot about werewolves and their weaknesses so it was simple to fight them when panicked when you know what I know." Emerald said when he starts to walk down the pile of unconscious bodies.

Cedrina and the rest were at first shocked after seeing the pile while feeling more shocked to hear that Emerald did this.

"Who is this guy, milady? Do you think these are the wolves following us?" Burst asked.

"Well… I'm not sure about following us but this guy is named Emerald, I ran into him earlier." Cedrina said while Emerald gave her a half lidded look.

"Was that before or after I threw you over my shoulder when you attacked me?" Emerald said with his hands in his pockets.

The blue fur trio blinked before looking at Cedrina with raised eyebrows as Cedrina chuckles nervously.

"He got lucky." She said.

"Suuuuure… and I named my left toe madam… anyway, I believe these guys were planning on ambushing you since some ran by me and didn't even pay attention to me and when I followed, I overheard some of these guys talking about how… well… how they would make you their bitches and bring Cedrina to their boss to break in." Emerald said while he shrugged his shoulders when he couldn't find a way to be less blunt right now…. Though that did tell the blue fur women that Emerald just saved them from being forced into being unwilling bitches.

The blue furs were shocked at this news making Cedrina growl.

"Damn. They must've known what we were gonna do."

"Well you ladies want an escort?, I was heading back to the castle anyway so might as well make sure some lovely ladies are well taken care of, even if you can take care of yourselves in a fight, I figure I should at least show manners." Emerald said before he smiles at the four women.

Cedrina and Rachel lightly blush as Burst chuckles.

"Quite the charmer you are. Least We'll be able to get to the Vampire Queen without issues now."

"Hmm?, why would you have issues?, I mean its not like Marceline made a large group of Werewolf hunters or something, I mean that stuff was just on paper a request paper today." Emerald said while he rubbed the back of his head when he forgot to mention that.

Cedrina blinked a bit.

"Seriously? You didn't bother to mention that part to me?" She said with her hands on her hips.

"Hey in my defense that stuff looked like it would be finished soon and Marceline could have gotten a few people already by now so better early then late right?" Emerald said while he leaned back a bit from Cedrina while Spark giggles.

"Hehe, I like him, he's funny, think we can ask the Vampire Queen if we can take this guy back to our base after this meeting is over with?" Spark asked which made Emerald blink a few times.

"Uh… I'm not even a legit citizen yet… pretty sure that's kidnapping if you want to force me into one of your bases." Emerald said with a half lidded look on his face while Spark puffed out her cheeks and snapped her fingers in disappointment.

Cedrina shook her head.

"Calm down Spark. Remember. We need to speak with the Vampire Queen and make sure that she understands that our tribe isn't with those brown and black furs."

"I know but aren't you the one going to talk with her?, I was just brought along as a backup in case anything happened with you." Spark said while Emerald looks at Cedrina with a raised eyebrow.

"Interesting friend you got, but we should get going so might as well get a werewolf and get walking." Emerald said before he starts walking after picking up the walkie talkie the werewolf held and picked up the werewolf and bound him in ropes and starts walking away from the four women.

Cedrina looks at the trio.

"Well you heard him girls. Grab each one and tie them good."

The others salute before they each grabbed a werewolf with Spark grabbing a man while Rachel grabbed a few women and Burst grabbed one man and one woman while Cedrina grabbed three women and they all start walking away from the pile.

And when they were a decent walk away, Sparked asked this important question.

"Hey I know those guys are knocked out but what's stopping them from coming after us when they wake?" Spark asked which made Emerald chuckle as he looks at Spark.

"Glad you asked… you see…" Emerald said before he pulled out some kind of device that looked like some kind of trigger right before he pushed the button down with his thumb… right before a massive explosion happened far behind the group and a small mushroom cloud of dust was seen when everyone looked back.

"W-What is that?" Rachel said after seeing that cloud.

"Oh just a fuck-ton of gunpowder mixed with wolvesbane so I doubt any of them will be coming after us." Emerald said before he pockets the detonator and keeps walking without a care in the world like he didn't just kill or poison a large group of werewolves just now.

Cedrina and the rest were just shocked after hearing that.

' _Who is this guy?'_ Cedrina thought before she motions for the trio to resume walking.

Everyone then managed to make it to the edge of town and walked in while many people were caught off guard when they saw Emerald carrying a werewolf… followed by blue furred werewolves who carried black and brown furred werewolves on their shoulders while a couple vampire guards frowned before they approached the group since the guards were on guard for werewolves right now.

"Hold it right there. What business do you werewolves have to be in our village?" Said one Guard with a barely seen narrowed eyed look through his helmet.

Emerald just sighs before he spoke up to be the middle man here.

"These lovely ladies are here to talk with Marceline and these black and brown furs are brought here to be interrogated for information on those kidnappings." Emerald said while the two guards looked to one another before Guard two looks at one.

"Keep an eye on them, I'll let our lady know and see what she thinks… who are you all by the way." The guard said which made Emerald shake his head." The guard asked which made Emerald shake his head.

"Name's Emerald, the leader is Cedrina… haven't heard the other names yet besides the small one named Spark." Emerald said when he points at Cedrina and Spark specifically.

That's when Rachel spoke.

"I'm Rachel."

"And I'm Burst. Spark's older sister." Burst said.

The Guard nods his head before he ran off which left guard one with the group as Emerald chuckles.

"So… nice weather today." Emerald said which made everyone sweatdrop before the scene went to Marceline as she talked with another Vampire who wanted to join the Werewolf investigation group and Marceline sighs when this Vampire was just saying some stupid reasons why he should join.

Luckily for her, one of her guards came by.

"My lady. I have some news to report."

Marceline in turn, raised a hand to silence the stupid man before she looks at the guard.

"Report then." Marceline said when she hoped it was good news for her.

The guard nods his head before he starts explaining.

"A man by the name of Emerald was heading towards the castle but he wasn't alone. Four female blue fur werewolves were with him and Emerald claims that they want an audience with you. They were also carrying a few black and brown fur werewolves, who are unconscious, and Emerald claims they have information."

Marceline blinked a few times before she snapped her fingers.

"Simon!" Marceline said right before Simon appeared.

"Yes?" Simon asked before Marceline filled him in quickly.

A moment later, Simon adjusts his glasses before he looks at the guard.

"Please escort Emerald and the others here, this maybe an interesting break we need in finding the kidnapped people… I'll be getting the dungeon ready for our black and brown furred friends." Simon said with a smirk on his face.

"Yes sir." The guard said before he went to go get Emerald and the others.

About 10 minutes later with Marceline dealing with a few more idiots… Emerald and the others were brought in while they were missing the black and brown furred werewolves.

"Hey Marceline, sorry for vanishing like that, but hope bringing some blue furred messengers and some brown and black furs for interrogation made up for the scare." Emerald said to Marceline with a smirk on his face while Spark blinked.

"But what about the 30 or so werewolves that you blew up?" Spark said while Emerald chuckles a bit when he hoped she would forget that.

Marceline blinked a few times.

"You blew up 30 wolves?"

"Huh?, well yeah he did, said he mixed gunpowder with wolfsbane and somehow fought them all off before we got where he was, honestly it was a shocker on on my part when I saw that." Spark said while Emerald rubbed the back of his head when he didn't know how to get the attention off him right now.

Marceline blinked a few times before speaking.

"Okay. I may need to hear the details later." She said before looking at Emerald.

"As for you Emerald. I should deck you for vanishing. But you did help bring those black and brown werewolves here and may help us catch a break so you're okay. However… I'm not the only one you should say sorry to." She said with a smirk.

Emerald blinked a few times before he jolts when he felt an intense intent feeling on his back and wondered if it was killing intent or not… right before he gave a girlish scream when he saw Maite floating behind him and boy did she look pissed.

The female blue furs blinked when they saw Maite as Marceline smirked more.

Maite continues to look at Emerald.

"Emerald…"

"Uh... hey Maite… h-hows it going with the paperwork?" Emerald said while he starts to sweat big time and looked pretty pale right now.

Maite continues to stare before she comically grabs Emerald's ear.

"Owowowow!" Emerald said while he was getting dragged out of the room by Maite.

"Oh you are so getting it when I bring you to the bedroom mister." Maite said while Emerald continues to say ow when he was dragged across the floor.

Marceline chuckled before paying attention to the blue furs.

"So. I hear you four want to have an audience with me?"

"Well more like one of us… hey Miss maid, think I can join you?, all this soon to be boring talk will put me to sleep." Spark said while she ran up to Maite and walked by her with a smile on her face which was adorable in werewolf form.

Burst chuckles before she nudged Rachel and the signal was spoken right before Burst looked to Cedrina.

"Well I gotta give it to my sis for this one, might as well let the diplomat deal with the boring work this time since I won't be helpful… come on Rach, might as well join Spark in punishing the bad boy if we can talk that maid into letting us have fun, besides he did save us from being raped so might as well repay him." Burst said while waiting for Rachel's answer.

"Hmmm… you do have a point so yeah. May as well show Emerald our gratitude." Rachel said.

A moment later, Cedrina watched as her three friends left the room with a dropped jaw while she was left with Marceline the Vampire Queen alone now.

"Good grief." Cedrina said before facepalming before looking at Marceline.

Marceline chuckles when she saw that before she looks at Cedrina.

"So… what does a blue fur want to speak with me about?" Marceline asked while the scene went to Maite and the other blue furs as Maite continues to drag Emerald across the floor and towards a doorway, and when they entered, Maite just tossed Emerald onto the bed while she looks at the other blue furs.

"So… you want to help me in punishing Emerald huh?" Maite asked when she gave the trio a raised eyebrow.

Rachel chuckled.

"Pretty much. Since lady Cedrina is talking with your Queen, the three of us figured we help you punish Emerald while showing him our gratitude for saving us."

"Err… isn't that a contradiction and don't I have a say in this?" Emerald said before he flinched when Maite sent him a slight but intense glare which made Spark chuckle.

"Guess that answers your question Mr. Bad boy, but I'm sure Maite will go easy on you if you play along if you're her boyfriend since she was pretty worried." Spark said which made Emerald tilt his head.

"Ummm… just to point out… I technically just met Maite yesterday and aside from one time in the sheets… there was no talk of a relationship… just pointing that out so there is no misunderstanding." Emerald said when he got a confused look on his face.

Rachel blinked a bit.

"Really? Looks to me like she really cares for you despite being angry."

Emerald blinked a couple times before he looks at Maite to see if that was true.

Maite, though upset, had a slight blush on her face.

"I'm not saying anything… but you had me worried sick when you just up and left. Practically searched everywhere both the castle and village to find you."

Spark chuckles.

"Wow… talk about the classic case of the married couple."

Emerald blinks again while he blushed before he sighs and laid back on the bed.

"Alright… I'll not argue anymore… do what you will with me ladies, cook me, skin me alive, or use me for your pleasure, I won't object." Emerald said while he had a comical blush on his face at the last part, he was being a bit dramatic with the first two things but the third really got him looking like a tomato while Spark chuckles again while covering her mouth.

Burst smirks as Rachel giggles before looking at Maite.

"So Mrs. Maite, what do we do first to your… future man."

Maite blushes before she had a grin.

"Before I tell you let's get things more… comfortable." She said before the clothes on her body starts to change.

Everyone watched before a moment later, Maite was now wearing BDSM outfit.

It was a black leather harness that showed off her skin as her breasts popped out.

Emerald blushed brightly when he saw that while he was getting erect in his pants when he stares at Maite for a bit long while Rachel chuckles.

"Well might as well join in girls… hey Maite got some gear like that?, we should look the part right?" Rachel said with a smirk on her wolf like face before she returned to human form and Emerald blushed when he saw that she not only looked strong but looked beautiful as well while she had blue hair with pink highlights in them and her clothing shifted to fit Rachel's smaller frame.

Maite chuckles before speaking.

"Oh I think I have some outfits that'll look good on you three." She said while grinning.

The three women in front of Maite smirk before they left the room while Maite looked at Emerald when she was the last to exit the room into a large walk in closet.

"Don't you dare vanish this time Emerald otherwise you'll make your punishment worse." Maite said with a demonic grin on her face which caused Emerald to shudder, and when the message was clear, he nods his head vigorously to show he got the message.

"Good." She said before she floats towards Emerald and grips his chin to make Emerald look at Maite before she smash her lips on Emerald's lips.

Emerald got wide eyes right before he slowly closed his eyes and returned the kiss after he gripped the back of Maite's head and tried to force his tongue into Maite's mouth.

Maite had her tongue interacts with Emerald's tongue while making the kiss intense.

For a minute, the duo keeps on kissing before Maite pulled away when she knew that she couldn't keep Spark, Burst, and Rachel waiting.

"I'll be back." She said before she floats out of the room.

Emerald in turn sighs in a pleased way when he watched Maite exit before he laid on the bed, but not before he starts to undress while the scene went to a few minutes later with Maite returning to the room while she had Rachel and the others wait outside of the room and saw a nude Emerald laying on the bed… or she would have if she didn't hear a shower going and saw that Emerald was in the bathroom, getting clean most likely… especially with his clothing on the ground near the bed.

Maite looks at the trio after Maite has the trio enter the room just now.

"Seems he's getting cleaned up."

Rachel, wearing Lingerie that showed off her ass and breasts hums before she looks at Burst who wore black gloves and boots that had long sleeves on them that ended near her shoulders and upper thighs which showed off her nude body.

"Seems so… think we should surprise him when he gets out?" Rachel said while she asked Bursts opinion.

Burst chuckles.

"Oh yeah. Should really give him something to make him blush like a tomato."

"Yeah, anyway Spark, think you want to do this?, though you are no virgin thanks to some toys, this is your first man since you came of age." Rachel said while she looked at Spark and what she wore.

Spark was wearing a faux black leather dress with chains in the front from top to bottom but can still see some skin, or fur along with some cleavage.

"Hehe, oh I'm more ready." Spark said with confidence.

"Good, should be interesting if this male has the stamina to go against a Vampire, so how many times did you two have fun in the sack?, you seem like you could take him easily." Burst said while she and her werewolf friends look at Maite to see how she would respond.

Maite blushes a bit brightly.

"W-Well… it was only yesterday after he and his friend Finn lost a challenge set by my Queen here for Hunters. I don't know how long it was but I will say that Emerald was a real beast. He was able to withstand both me and the Queen."

The werewolf trio blinked in surprise before Sparks laughed nervously.

"H-Hehe...hehe… wow… guess he must have been with a lot of ladies to get that that huh?" Spark asked while she sounded a little nervous.

"Actually… He was originally a virgin so me and Marceline were his first." Maite said making Rachel and Burst blinked a bit.

Spark blinked as well while she looked more nervous.

"Wait… you are saying he was just a virgin and he outlasted you and the Vampire Queen?, is he some kind of humanoid because I can't tell what he is thanks to him having no scent." Spark said while she seemed even more nervous then before.

"I don't know. He's a mystery." Maite said.

The others looked at her with curious looks while they wondered what Emerald was before they heard the shower stopping which showed Emerald was finished with his shower.

Maite looks at the trio.

"Get into position you three."

That caused everyone to get to the bed and when Emerald walked out a couple minutes later after he finished drying off… he blushed brightly at what he saw on the bed.

Maite and the blue fur trio were laying on the bed while giving off sexy poses with their outfits.

"See something you like Emerald?" Maite said with a smirk.

All Emerald did was drop his towel while he blushed as he quickly got erect in no time flat which caused a lightly blushing Burst to grin.

"Seems that answers that… so Maite… what is your first order for Emerald… and if you want to humor me…" Burst said before she whispered a bit in Maite's ear for some reason which made Maite chuckle evilly.

"Oh I like that… Emerald come over here… I have the proper punishment for you while we have fun…" Maite said which made Emerald gulp when he walked forward as Burst hands Maite something… and when Emerald got close… she moved her hand to his dick and a moment later, Emerald wore some kind of cockring at the base of his dick which caused him to look at Maite with a confused look.

"Enchanted cockring from Burst… it will keep you from blowing until you satisfy us all… consider that your punishment for now." Maite said while Emerald gulps as his dick throbbed bit time, but he did nod his head.

"Y-Yes... Mistress…" Emerald said to play along with the dominant Maite so he could get out of trouble.

Maite chuckles as Rachel and Spark got a good look at Emerald's body and Rachel did like what she saw while Spark, who was a bit nervous, had the same feeling.

Emerald blushed at the looks while Burst looks at Maite.

"Hey Maite… think we should use your pet here as a toy for Spark so she can get used to the male body?, I have been caught staring at a few of the men of our tribe with a lustful look in her eyes… nearly caught her trying to spy on a few men in the hotsprings when her heat started to get the better of her a few times." Burst said before giggling at the look Spark was giving her while Emerald blushed brightly.

Spark was blushing brightly as Rachel giggles.

Emerald then waits for Maite to give him a command while Sparks blushed when she didn't know what to say or do now.

Maite was thoughtful before she gave her command.

"Help Spark get warmed up first Emerald."

Emerald took a moment to look at Spark before he looks at Maite.

"Yes Mistress." Emerald said before he looked at Spark.

"So… got anything you want me to do to get the ball rolling?" Emerald said when he got a good look at Spark's body, like most blue furs, she had blue hair, but short and spiky like her namesake as well while she had flawless white skin and aside from some clawed hands and feet, she could pass herself off as human right now.

Spark was a bit nervous before she spoke up.

"... kiss me." She said making Rachel feel a bit surprised.

Emerald was a bit surprised as well before he shrugged and bowed a bit to Spark.

"Your wish is my command Milady… want it gentle or want me to take the lead with the kiss?" Emerald asked since he was supposed to follow orders.

Sparks blushes a bit.

"Y-You lead."

Emerald nods before he got on the bed and climbed over Sparks.

"Alright, just relax and…" Emerald said before he leaned down and kissed Spark on the lips and was surprisingly gentle first while he used his right hand to pet her sides that were not clothed.

Spark blushes from being kiss before a moment later, Spark slowly melts into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Emerald's neck.

Emerald keeps on kissing Spark while the scene shifted for a bit to Minerva since it would be a bit for Emerald to warm Sparks up.

Minerva at this time was exiting a building while she had a smile on her face before she noticed some kind of zombie girl carrying a large set of boxes tied together while she was walking towards a certain building, now while she would ignore humanoids sometimes, this one was different since Zombie like beings like her were hard to come by and she looked way too perfect for one, aside from the green skin and purple hair, she could pass herself off as a discolored human or something.

Minerva was curious about the zombie girl before she starts following her since she has nothing else to do.

Though to her surprise, she saw the zombie girl entering some kind of magical shop and entered to see a lot of clutter on the ground and some kind of cat humanoid at the counter who noticed Minerva.

"Oh, hey there, welcome to Lillum's magical emporium, I'm Cake, Familiar of Fionna the Succubus/Vampire Hybrid, and she is a student of Lillum, Succubus Queen, you can find many magical items and potions here to help with everyday life of your sex life if you want to go to the adult section." Cake said while she points to the doorway that showed adults only while the zombie girl from earlier exits it without the boxes.

Though Minerva blushed when she heard about the adult section, she blinked when she saw the zombie girl again.

"Oh sorry. I was actually following this female zombie since zombies are rare and hard to come by. Though this one looks more alive."

Cake blinked before she looks at the zombie girl.

"You mean Delilah?, yeah she is surprisingly fresh or at least well restored, you see our mistress sent her to us recently an you want to know the first things she did… she pretty much jumped this guy who came in and took his virginities before Fi and I joined in to make things fun and calming with that guy who seemed to have a rage stick up his ass… oddly enough he has blond hair like you, though he was wearing some kind of suit that one of Marceline's workers wear, guy's name is Finn and he's resting up on Fi's bed right now." Cake said while she grins at Minerva while Delilah just groans when she walked near Cake to show that she completed her job for now.

Minerva's eyes widened when she just heard that.

"I'm sorry but did you say Finn?" She asked making sure she heard right.

Cake blinked a few times when she heard that kind of response.

"Huh?, oh yeah, Finn, you know him?, you some kind of relative or something?, you seem pretty young so you his sister or something?" Cake said while she grins at Minerva.

Minerva blush at the sister comment.

"No I'm his mother."

"His mother?, wow you seemed to have gotten lucky with the youth stick since you seem pretty young for a mother… and well fit as well… you a hunter like Finn?" Cake asked while she looked Minerva up and down a few times.

Minerva blushes at the look before speaking up.

"No. I'm more of a medicine type person."

"I see, you a doctor huh?, well you ever play the sexy nurse for Finn's dad because you could look the part very well… hehe sorry about that its just after the fun I had with Finn, I figured you would be a fun person as well." Cake said while she smirks at Minerva in a slightly lustful way.

Minerva blushes a bit before clearing her throat.

"I… haven't had any… fun after Finn was born and when his… father…" She stopped before looking a bit sad.

Cake blinked a few times before she got off her seat and walked to Minerva.

"Hey I'm sorry if I asked something bad, was trying to strike up a conversation." Cake said while she had a slightly worried look on her face.

Minerva was able to calm down.

"It's fine. You didn't know. Been so long since Finn's father was brought up. Ever since he left before Finn could barely remember him, Finn was all that I have now and I didn't want to lose him too even after he chose to become a hunter."

"Oh… I'm so sorry about that… was his dad a deadbeat or something or did you see something in the guy since well… he helped make Finn and all that… if you don't want to answer you don't have to… in fact… want to see your son?, he should be resting upstairs." Cake said while she hoped she changed the subject for now.

Minerva did perk up after hearing that.

"That would help. Was feeling worried if Finn was okay. He and a friend of ours name Emerald went to the Castle to challenge the Vampire Queen like the other Hunters so I didn't know what happened."

"I see, I think I heard about that, and Fionna went upstairs a bit ago to check on Finn after her meeting with the Vampire Queen, so come on let's go check on them." Cake said while she got up from her seat and looks at Delilah.

"Hey Delilah, keep an eye on the shop while I lead Minerva to the bedroom." Cake said which made Delilah moan a bit before she walked over and sat where Cake was with a half lidded look on her face.

Minerva blinked before she looks at Cake.

"Does she ever speak?"

"Hmmm… no, but she does take orders well, hopefully Mistress will give her an intelligence boost when she visits later during the demonic meeting of Royals." Cake said while she gestured for Minerva to follow her.

Minerva looks at Deliah one more time before she follows Cake.

Though… what Minerva and even Cake didn't expect to see… was Fionna on top of Finn while she was riding his dick and was making out with Finn while Minerva was stunned silent at what she was seeing… especially when she saw Finn actually returning the kiss and fucking her back and it looked like they were getting close because when they got in the room… Minerva saw Finn groan and he came hard inside of Fionna who moans from the feeling of Finn's load as it filled her up.

Minerva was just shocked as she saw this as the duo ride out their orgasms.

When Finn tapped off and when Fionna tapped off… Cake just cleared her throat to get the duo's attention… so while Fionna, who came down from her pleasure induced high looked over… she saw a stranger with Cake… Finn however…

Finn's eyes widened before he screams like a girl when he saw his mom.

"M-Mom?!"

That…. Caused an awkward silence to fill the room while Minerva had a blush on her face since… this was not a scene she was suppose to see while Cake just looked to the ceiling for a moment.

Fionna however just waved to Minerva with a small smile on her face.

"Hello… guess you are Finn's mom from that scream right?, nice to meet you, I'm Fionna the Succubus/Vampire Hybrid… sorry you had to catch Finn and I in this position." Fionna said while she leaned down and hugged Finn to mess with Finn a bit while her pussy tightened in Finn's dick.

Finn blushes brightly from that as he groans from the tightening as Minerva blushes more.

"N-No worries. Was hoping to see if my son was okay. Just didn't expect to… see him like this… or knowing he's a… man now after hearing what Cake said." She said making Finn blush more.

Fionna chuckles before she gave Minerva a lustful look.

"Well with how beautiful you look, it would make sense for a handsome man like Finn to get lucky with a woman if he stuck around long enough… and since I heard you guys got into town recently, you have no place to stay right?, so maybe as long as… you and Finn pay me rent, I could let you two crash here." Fionna said while Minerva blushed when she got what Fionna meant though she did chuckle a bit.

"Actually… thanks to a deal I made with someone in town, I managed to find a house big enough for Finn, Emerald, and I to live in while we are in town, if we are not going far we might as well have a place to call our own and have it as a base for us right?" Minerva said while she pulled out the deed to a house from her pocket and showed it to everyone.

Finn blinked a few times in surprise after seeing that.

"W-Wait… so we actually have a home here mom?"

"Well… if you don't want to live here then I can always sell the deed if you want to leave this place." Minerva said when she thought that Finn didn't like this place.

Finn would've said no but chose to say this.

"Well… it wouldn't hurt to see what the house looks like first.

Minerva smiles at that though Fionna looked thoughtful.

"Hold on… did someone just give you that deed or did you do something to get it?" Fionna asked which… oddly made Minerva blush while Fionna blinks at that and smirks at her.

"Oh ho… seems we have a naughty lady here who managed to make a dirty deal it seems to get that deed for cheap." Fionna said while she chuckles when Minerva blushed more as a result.

Finn blinks in surprise.

"M-Mom?" He said hoping he didn't hear right.

Minerva blushed more before she sent Finn a slightly narrowed eyed look.

"Well considering you are in a compromising position young man, you can't really get onto me if I… want to blow off steam and help make life easier here for us… besides I still need to work off the rest of the deal since I got this deed for cheap but still need to pay the rest off." Minerva said while she blushed when she looked away from Finn.

Finn blush while feeling a bit bad since Minerva is doing a lot.

"Sorry mom. I'm an idiot."

Minerva sighs before she looks at Finn.

"Well can't get angry or anything, but I'm a single mom who is trying her best to give her only son a nice life if I can… might as well get some stress relief every now and then… anyway I'll be putting the finishing touches on our place, its near the border of town, a bit outside the gate so it's a quiet place to live in, a bit of a walk but I'll give detailed directions later, best I can say is head to the main gate and take a right, the home is a two story building and while it may look like a fixer upper, it's still a nice place with basic stuff like beds and working bathrooms… I'll see you later Finn once you are done with your girlfriends here hehe." Minerva said before she exits the room with a giggle while Cake chuckles when she walked after her and Finn heard Cake say this.

"Well not sure about Fi, Finn is a nice guy but not my type of man if I am honest, good sex friend in and out of that bulked form as well, needs to work on that anger of his a bit more… calmer guy for me…" Cake said while her voice sounded hard to hear while Finn was left with a smirking Fionna.

Finn blushes brightly before he facepalm himself.

"I'm such an idiot."

Fionna blinks at that before she crossed her arms.

"About what?, granted I should have locked the door but this is my home above my Mistress's store so can't blame me for your mom walking in on us like this… or was it Cake saying that you are not her type with that anger stick up where the sun doesn't shine?" Fionna said while she smirks at Finn.

Finn gave Fionna a half lidded look.

"Ignoring the stick part. I meant how I hurt my mom's feeling when she's trying to give us a better life."

Fionna chuckles a bit when she heard that.

"Oh don't worry, I'm sure your mom has forgotten all about that by now and is just happy to have a place near here… I know I am knowing I'm close to such a handsome human and his beautiful mother, though is that Emerald guy I heard just now a brother of yours?, I think I heard Marceline mention him but never asked if he was related to you or not." Fionna said while she starts to grind her hips on Finn and his cock was worked back to full power inside of her.

Finn groans from that.

"N-No. W-We're not related. Though we s-sometimes act like it."

Fionna chuckles before she starts to ride Finn's cock again.

"I see, well hope I can meet him in the future if I swing by your place, he seems like a fun guy if he can put up with your anger and what not." Fionna tauntingly said like she was trying to get Finn to snap at her on purpose.

A tick mark appears on Finn's head.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Well considering how… against a lot of things… you were, I was wondering if Emerald was the fun guy of the group while you were the hot blooded type who acted first then thought later, maybe I should introduce him to Cake… though not before I had my fun with him." Fionna said while she grins at Finn.

Finn got more tick marks before he uses his strength to flip Fionna making him on top.

"Oh fuck no. I'll show you I'm more fun."

Fionna smirks when she knew that would get Finn to act before she starts moaning and groaning when Finn starts to fuck her hard while the scene went to Minerva again while she exits the Vampire Kingdom and starts walking along the path towards her new home, granted it was a couple minutes to walk from the gate to find the path but walking down it gave Minerva a peaceful feeling that she hadn't felt in a long time, especially with how the trees helped blocked sunlight and all that.

"Been so long since I felt this way." She said.

When she keeps walking along the path, she managed to see her new home which was a beautiful 2 story building, though it did look aged and what not and needed some repairs here and there… the house looked beautiful with a small garden and a stream nearby which had the occasional fish swimming in it as they passed by… all in all this place looked perfect, especially with how the trees blocked most of the sunlight so that only a central beam of sunlight was seen which hits the ground while many small specks of sunlight were seen through the leaves and what not.

However what Minerva didn't notice was that she was being watched by multiple eyes and a few were even glaring at her from the shadows.

And to further the worry… the camera focused on the eyes… to show more brown and black furs and… there was the boss of the werewolves as well… when he didn't get a call from the walkie talkie werewolf minion, he went with a squadron and saw many body parts and a massive crater where many werewolves were found… and the scent of wolfsbane prevented even him from approaching the site to try and find some clues… however thanks to some tracking away from the blast site… the boss and his minions tracked Emerald's group to the Vampire Village and while they couldn't enter, the boss's heightened hearing heard enough from some gossiping guards knew that some werewolves were being interrogated.

So while he knew that he couldn't keep on with kidnapping and what not… he did have an idea to leave a message for Marceline and the others… especially when he heard a rumor about Finn and Emerald, one of them, the blond one was supposedly human which was rare on its own, but hearing about a female and being a mother to the human did get the boss's attention… now one would wonder why the boss was thinking that but it was for a number of reasons… one of them being that what he would do would be considered a message to the Vampire Queen and the others that the werewolves were not to be underestimated and another part, it was to show that they wouldn't be scared of getting close to Marceline's kingdom.

Finally, there was also the fact that the human and that Emerald guy worked with Marceline and that Emerald guy, who he heard was with Cedrina and the other blue furs… well… if this Emerald guy stuck with Minerva and Finn….

"Hehe… this is going to be some good payback for all the lives he took since Cedrina and the others don't use explosions… everyone… keep an eye and ear out and signal me if anyone is about to approach… I'm going to have some fun with this bitch… shame I can't take her with us since she can help send a message but should be worth it." The Boss werewolf said while he gestured for his minions to split up and get in position.

The minions chuckled as they split and made sure they stay hidden while keeping watch.

The boss chuckles before he walked from the treeline after Minerva entered the house and the boss werewolf returned to human form which resulted in the boss having long spiky black hair, ripped jeans, tan skin, and muscles all over his body with bare feet before he knocked on the door when he knew what to say to get inside the house without much trouble.

Minerva opens the door before blinking when she saw this mysterious man before blushing bit.

"Um may I help you?"

"Yes I was sent to help inspect the place, you see the previous owner told me about you getting this place and to keep legal actions low in case of accidents, I was sent to see what repairs may be needed and I would make some calls after, I'm a building inspector who would make sure this building is safe to live in… in a nutshell, but if you don't want an expert opinion of the state of your home, fine by me, I get paid either way so not much loss on my end." The Boss werewolf said while he grins at Minerva.

Minerva did look thoughtful for a bit before speaking.

"Well you are here and I guess it wouldn't hurt to get a second opinion."

The boss chuckles while he waits for Minerva to let him inside.

"Good, might as well start with the bedroom to make sure there are no holes that need filling." The boss said while he smiles at Minerva with an unassuming grin even if what he just said could have been taken out of context into more dirty areas.

Minerva didn't pick up on the joke before she opens the door and lets the man in.

A few minutes later, with the boss looking around a bit on the way to the bedroom, he decided to strike up a conversation with Minerva.

"Pretty nice, big as well, is it just you living here?, I didn't ask too many details but this place seems too big for a beautiful woman like yourself to live in alone… got a husband or planning on finding a husband or… wife if you swing that way?" The Boss said while he wondered what Minerva would say.

Minerva did look a bit sad.

"No… I mean I was married… to a man but he left some time ago and I only had my son with me. Then of course later on we met another man who's like a friend."

"Hooo… who is that friend then?, If he is a man, then you may have a fancy for him if he kept your son in line if he was a trouble maker, or is your son a saint?, Sorry if that sounded rough, just trying to change the subject." The boss said while he lets Minerva lead him to the bedroom which was on the second floor.

"My son can be a bit hard headed at times but is a kind soul. As for the friend, well he's nice but I'm not sure of any romantic feelings will surface. Emerald is a good man and has been there for me and my son, Finn." Minerva said.

"Well in case anything happens, good thing you three live together, got anyone else living here or is it just you three?" The Boss said while mentally he was evilly smirking when this was easy when Minerva lead the boss werewolf to the bedroom.

"No it's just us three. Though I think Finn may have himself a girlfriend so who knows." Minerva said.

"Hehe, I see, maybe I should check with the others to make this place soundproof." The boss said while he entered the bedroom and looked around and only saw an old bed in the room.

"Hmm… nice bed you got…" the Boss said while he liked the fact it was pretty big.

"Thanks. So should we start looking for any supposed holes in the room?" Minerva asked.

"Well… I believe I found a hole that needs attention already." The boss said while he smirks evilly while he faced away from Minerva so she couldn't see the grin.

Minerva however blinked a few times after that.

"Really? Where is it?"

Though what she didn't expect was the bosses body to start shaking for some reason.

"Hehe… why… you should know after you see this!" The Boss said right before he transformed so fast into his werewolf form and towered over Minerva, that she couldn't even speak or react when the Boss reached over and gripped her chin with a clawed hand and made her look up to his smirking face.

Minerva was shocked.

"Y-You're not the building inspector! Who are you?!"

The Boss chuckles while he lets go of Minerva and gave her a lopsided grin.

"Oh… just the boss of the werewolves kidnapping fine ladies and the occasional male to help increase our numbers… and thanks to that Emerald friend of yours we are taking a huge loss so I thought some payback was in order… don't worry… play nice and I won't have to kidnap you and running is no go… even if I humored you and let you run, I have this place surrounded by many of my minions as watchers and guards so who knows what they would do to a beauty like you." The Boss werewolf said while his pants shift a bit to show where his mind was going right now.

Minerva was shocked when she saw that before backing away in fear.

The Boss chuckles evilly while he gestured to the door.

"The door is unlocked… you could deal with little ol me or deal with say… 10 to 20 of my minions having their way with you… last I checked your friend and son are busy if the rumors are right about them being busy with various women… and since we are a bit away from the main gate of the Vampire Queen's city… unless you asked for some guards to check up on you, I highly doubt anyone will be here to rescue you… play ball and we will leave rather peacefully… no skin off my nose if you run off and get into a worse situation then this." The Boss said with an amused look in his eyes while he didn't show signs of running towards Minerva.

Minerva was in deep shit now. She may not stand a chance against the Boss and even if Minerva could run and get help, there's still the Boss's pose surrounding her new home so lose and lose are her options.

Sadly Minerva sighed in defeat.

"Alright. I'll cooperate. But don't you dare give me a bastard pup or take me to your flea infested tribe." She said with defiance.

"Oh ouch, you know that some blue furs are here in town right?, pretty sure they are the good guy werewolves in your situation… but don't worry, get some birth control later and you won't have to worry about a child and like I said… no need to worry about getting kidnapped… this is payback against that Emerald guy so if you want to blame anyone… hehe… blame him… now… lets see how well you look since you do have a shapely body… I'll show what I got first if it helps." The Boss said while he untied the drawstring of his pants and they dropped a moment later… to not only show a powerful body but a full 12 inch cock that had 3 to 4 inches in width while a massive knot was seen at the base.

Minerva was blushing like a tomato when she saw the size.

The Boss werewolf chuckles before he walked up to Minerva.

"Hehe… like what you see?, from your scent you seem to have been with a Vamp or something recently but not much so I'm guessing you haven't gotten with a real man anytime soon… one shot chump I bet?, but don't worry I'll make sure you can't even think straight once I'm through with you so why don't we get rid of the clothing or I'll do it for you…. Though mine is more cloth rippy then take off intacty." The Boss said while he showed his claws to Minerva.

Minerva however shook head before glaring at the boss.

"Don't get ahead of yourself. I'm only doing this so you and your bitches get out." She said before she starts removing her clothes.

The boss just shrugged while he watched Minerva undressed and he licked his maw like lips when he liked what he saw.

Minerva had a nice womanly figure with an hourglass type. Its like if she was a model. She may not have muscles but does look fit and her breasts were at least D size.

The Boss werewolf, who will just be called the boss from now on, chuckles while he admired Minerva's figure.

"Wow, no wonder you got this place for cheap if you managed to charm a Vamp with a figure like that… really tempting me as well… why don't we get to the bed and test it out to see if it will stay up…" The Boss said while he licked his maw again while his dick throbbed big time in Minerva's view.

Minerva, though blushes, glares at the boss.

"Flattery won't get you anywhere." She said before step towards the bed and climbs on top.

The Boss chuckles and shrugged at that.

"Fair enough, but keep pointing that ass this way, might as well be somewhat of a gentleman and get a good taste of those holes… we werewolves love being attentive to a mate or sex partners needs and I am wondering how good you taste." The Boss said with a lustful growl to his voice while he approached Minerva on the bed.

Minerva had a light blush before turning her head away.

"Let's just get this over with."

The boss chuckles again before he got on the bed with Minerva and placed a large hand on her ass and rubbed it a few times in a surprisingly gentle way while he surprised her more when he sniffed her ass and folds before he starts to lick her ass and pussy at once which left Minerva to her thoughts when she felt the large wide tongue lap away at her holes.

' _Oh Glob it's so big and wide. I can't believe this is happening.'_ Minerva thought before shuddering at this feeling.

" _Hehe… while its true I won't kidnap this bitch or knock her up thanks to anti-pregnancy spells… but I can leave one lasting thing here to really mess with that Emerald fucker who killed so many in my pack… hehe… and fucking this bitch is the bonus here… not bad tasting as well."_ The Boss thought while he keeps on licking Minerva's folds and slowly slipped a tongue into her pussy so she wouldn't feel pain and had his tongue wiggle around a bit… for someone who was forcing Minerva into this situation… he was surprisingly gentle.

Minerva was a bit surprised to feel how gentle the boss was before she left out a slight groan.

The Boss chuckles before he pulled his tongue free of Minerva's folds before he starts to put his tongue into her asshole while he could feel her holes twitching which showed she was getting close surprisingly fast and wiggled his tongue in Minerva's ass more and more until…

Minerva groans again before she climaxed a bit from her pussy.

The boss keeps on eating out Minerva's asshole so her orgasm would get as strong as possible.

Minerva continues to climax before she taps off at 15 seconds.

The boss then pulled his tongue out of Minerva's ass and licked her dripping folds a few times and pulled away with a grin on his face.

"My my… seems you were backed up… hope you don't mind returning the favor before I have you beg for me to fuck you more?" The boss said while he moved around a shaking Minerva who was still recovering from her orgasm and his dick ended up near her head a moment later so she could see how massive it was.

Though Minerva blushed after recovering she did lightly scoffed.

"When pigs fly."

"Hey you never know what kind of creatures appear in Ooo, for all we know there are flying pigs… but this conversation is getting boring so…" The Boss said when he moved to sit in front of Minerva's face and his dick was aimed at her mouth while it was fully erect.

Minerva grumbled before she sticks out her tongue and starts to slowly lick the base of the boss's dick.

The Boss groans a bit from the feeling and smirks at Minerva while using his large hand to pet her to show that she was doing good so far.

Minerva doesn't blush from that as she continues to lick the base a few times before she starts licking the head.

The Werewolf boss moans and just leaned back and relaxed while he watched Minerva work his dick good with licks alone and his dick throbbed a few times while Minerva licked up some precum which showed that the Boss was pretty excited right now.

Minerva shudders a bit when she tasted the precum. It didn't taste bad but she wasn't liking the situation.

The boss keeps on letting Minerva lick his cock while he sent her a grin when he placed a hand on her head and a moment later, he pressed down with his hand and Minerva was forced to take the head of his dick into her mouth and the boss lets go to see if she got the message right now.

Minerva lightly gags before sending the boss a slight glare before she took a moment to breathe from her nose and slowly starts bobbing her head.

The boss groans from that while he leaned forward and placed a large hand on Minerva's ass and used a few fingers to rub her folds to show she was doing very good right now while he lets her take her time with sucking his cock.

This time Minerva lightly blush from having both her ass and pussy touched as she kept bobbing her head.

For a bit, the boss keeps on rubbing Minerva's holes while he could feel himself getting close after a few minutes and leaned back while he starts to pant to show he was about to blow in Minerva's mouth.

Minerva gulped as he had a bad feeling when she sensed that as she kept bobbing her head.

A moment later, the boss growled when he gripped the bed sheets and he blew a shockingly massive load in Minerva's mouth which quickly spilled free and onto the bed while the Boss growled as he rides out his orgasm.

Minerva was shocked at how much the wolf boss let out before she tries to drink some.

The Boss never noticed that while he rides out his orgasm and tapped off 15 seconds later with a groan and smirks at Minerva when she really underestimated how much the werewolf could let out while the bed was a mess and some semen was in the werewolf boss's groin area.

Minerva was able to swallow the rest of the boss's cum before she gasps for breath.

"Y-You could've… w-warned me."

The Boss chuckles a few times while he used a minor spell to clean himself and Minerva off which was surprising since most werewolves didn't know spells.

"Well considering how you don't like my voice, I thought you would like the silent treatment… but I can change from doing that… especially since we are about to get to the serious part where I fuck you into a sex coma." The Boss said with a cocky grin while his massive canine like cock throbbed hard to show he was still raring to go with Minerva.

Minerva blushes before glaring at the boss.

"I'm really hating you for this."

The boss just chuckles at that before he got on his knees.

"Well we might as well get this out of the way then… mind showing that sexy ass of yours?" The Boss said while he licked his lips when he stared at Minerva's ass.

Minerva just rolls her eyes before she got on her hands and knees with her ass pointing at the boss.

The Boss just licked his lips before he placed his hands on Minerva's ass and he rubbed the head of his cock at her folds to get it lubed up while he wondered what Minerva was thinking when she was about to get the fucking of her life right now.

' _Oh Glob… Please have someone save me.'_ Minerva thought as she shudders at first before bracing herself.

That's when the werewolf boss slowly pushed his cock into Minerva's folds which stretched her pussy wide while he went deeper and deeper into her.

Minerva's eyes widened before she groans a bit loud as she felt her insides get stretch while thinking how the wolf boss's dick might ruin her.

For a few minutes, the Boss forced himself a bit deeper and deeper into Minerva while he grits his fangs.

"F-Fuck… for a mother… you sure are fucking tight… you really need a man or woman in your life if you don't have much fun." The Boss growled out while his cock bumped into Minerva's cervix a moment later.

Minerva groans loud when she felt it before blushing after hearing what the boss said.

The boss chuckles before he starts to pull his cock from Minerva's pussy and thrusts it back into her again and again and groans from how good her pussy felt.

Minerva groans a few times as her hands grabbed the bed sheets before she had this thought.

' _F-Fuck… this bastard's dick is huge… bigger than… my husband's.'_

For a bit, Minerva keeps on getting fucked by the werewolf boss while she was shockingly getting close pretty fast, most likely thanks to her lack of experience and the boss keeps fucking her more and more until...

Minerva this time moans before feeling her pussy squirt out her juices on the boss's dick.

The Boss smirks when he felt that before he fucked Minerva harder and harder so she couldn't calm down while he fucked her through orgasm after orgasm.

Minerva groans a few times after tapping off before she starts moaning again even though she tries to stop herself.

That's when the boss raised a hand and starts to smack Minerva's ass to get her control away from her while he keeps fucking her with insane stamina backing him now.

"Gah!" Minerva yelps from that action while still trying to be strong.

Though to Minerva's horror, she could feel the boss about to blow in her while his knot was slowly getting bigger as time went on and he starts to pant again.

' _Oh dear Glob no.'_ Minerva thought but couldn't do much since the werewolf boss was stronger than her.

Though Minerva was shocked when she heard the Werewolf lean down and whisper into her ear while he keeps fucking her harder.

" _Hehe… I wonder what kind of werewolf you'll turn out to be when I bite your neck… welcome to the flea ridden group my dear."_ The Boss said ominously while he opened his sharp fanged maw over Minerva's right shoulder blade while he forced his knot into Minerva and clamped down on her shoulder and his fangs pierced her flesh as he unloads his sperm into Minerva's womb while her own orgasm hit her which numbed the pain in her shoulder greatly.

"NO!" Minerva screams which mixed with her moaning as she climaxed again on the boss's dick.

That's when she felt her body start to shift and change as her body starts to alter to look like a werewolf female while her body starts to grow golden fur which caused the boss to get a surprised look in his eyes when he saw that but hums in delight when he felt his cock getting squeezed harder when he could pretty much feel Minerva's pussy milk him good while her womb bloats a little from how much was unloaded into her.

Minerva groans at the transformation while climaxing more before she taps off at the 20 second mark.

The boss keeps on cumming hard in Minerva for longer then she thought and around the 35 second mark, he finally calmed down enough to open his mouth while Minerva's wound healed and grew golden fur while the boss chuckles.

"Damn… really wish I could take you with me sexy… golden furs are a rare breed and are pretty much desired by many werewolves… good breeders and can kick ass in a fight as well if properly trained but… I believe I should leave… after one last round since I haven't gotten a signal yet… never got to that round ass of your yet." The Boss said while he lightly pats Minerva on the ass.

Minerva had tears in her eyes before she got angry.

"You bastard!" She said before she tries to either pin the boss down or attack.

Either or, Minerva would have had to swipe a claw at the boss but he grins when he could see that attack coming and used that to grip her wrist and turned her on his body while being careful of his dick inside of Minerva and turned her onto her back and quickly grabbed her arms with his hands and gave her a teasing grin.

"Hehe, nice try, but will take a bit more then a simple swipe to take me out… shame for you as well since I love a fighter… makes me hard beyond belief… shame you are not trained yet." The Boss said while his dick grew erect inside of Minerva and he looked at her angular face before he forced a kiss onto her maw like lips.

Minerva muffly screams before she tries to bite hard on the boss's lips with her new fangs.

The Boss however was amused at that when he pulled away when he could feel her maw open and he quickly placed his own open maw around Minerva's neck and growled both in warning and in a pleased way when he licks her neck a few times.

Minerva tries to move away as she growls but not perfect since she's a recent transformed.

The boss chuckled in amusement before he pulled his cock free of Minerva's pussy and aimed it at her ass while he teasingly rubbed his dick at her asshole.

Minerva groans before she glares at the boss.

"You fucking bastard! This wasn't part of the deal! You were supposed to have your way with me and leave!"

The boss chuckles before he leaned back and grins down at Minerva.

"Oh but I am keeping my deal… you can stay here… I won't knock you up since there are plenty of birth control here or there…. You never said anything about not turning you and I was planning on getting payback on that Emerald guy… would that payback matter much if I don't leave him with a lasting regret as a constant reminder?" The Werewolf boss explained with a sick and twisted point… Minerva didn't even say anything about not getting turned and the Werewolf boss starts to push his cock into Minerva's tightened ass.

Minerva groans loudly as she felt her ass getting spread on the inside.

The boss groans from the feeling and went balls deep into Minerva in no time flat before he starts to fuck her ass again and again and licked his lips when he saw her bouncing breasts which were increased in size to match her larger frame which were E cup in size before he leaned down and starts to lick at her breasts.

Minerva groans loud again.

"You're gonna pay for this! If I find out where you live, I will spay and neuter you and your whole clan!"

The Boss however just rolled his eyes and he starts to fuck Minerva's ass at a harder rate while he licked at her breasts again and again while he found her nipples until…

Minerva moans loud before she climaxed a bit hard from her ass.

The boss then looks at Minerva with a teasing grin on his wolf like face.

"Well considering I have multiple men and women being interrogated by the Vampire Queen and her minions…" The Boss said before he leaned down and whispered in Minerva's ear for a moment while she got wide eyes before he pulled away to smirk at Minerva.

"... that is where our base is… try and come alone if you dare… you'll be captured and used as a breeding bitch there... Now to finish this and leave you to explain to that Emerald guy and your son on what happened to you… as long as they don't mistake you for an enemy and kill you that is." The boss said with an evil grin before he rapidly fucked Minerva again while he felt a big orgasm about to hit him soon.

Minerva groans loudly as she thrashes before staring at the boss with hate and defiance.

"I-I don't know why you tell me your location but you know I will tell the Vampire Queen this. Finn and Emerald will know its me."

"H-Hehe… well it's not l-like I wouldn't plan for vamps to visit… and who knows…. I heard a rumor that your son has a hard on for hating monsters and your friend… I even heard rumors that he is after a red claw… and… hehe… I didn't notice but… take a look at your claws and tell me he won't see red and attack you." The Boss said while he lets go of one of Minerva's arms for some reason… he was leaving himself wide open as he fucked Minerva so why would he… oh… hell… did Minerva…

Minerva's eyes widened before she brings out her free arm and her eyes widened in horror at what she saw.

Minerva saw to her horror that her claws on her hands… were red in color… like rubies while the Boss chuckles evilly.

"Now… think that Emerald guy wouldn't try and end you from the red claws alone?" The boss said while he fucked Minerva harder and faster while he could feel his orgasm getting closer and closer along with Minerva's until he made one last thrust and pushed his knot into Minerva's ass and growls deeply when he unloads a lot of semen into Minerva's asshole.

Minerva screams as she felt her ass getting filled up before climaxing hard as her pussy sprayed her juices.

The boss keeps unloading in Minerva's asshole before he tapped off and pants for breath while he shook from micro orgasms as he keeps unloading small bursts of semen in Minerva's ass and shocked her again when he leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

Minerva, who taps off, tries to push the werewolf boss off of her.

Though thanks to her earlier orgasms, her body was weakened so the boss could keep kissing her before he pulled away a minute later and pants for breath.

"Hehe, hate aside, your body seemed to love it… hope you stop by my place soon beautiful… I would love another round with a rare beauty like you." The Werewolf said before he pulled his cock out of Minerva and got onto his feet on the bed but instead of running… he starts to stroke himself off over Minerva.

Minerva, who pants, blushes when she saw that before looking at the boss with defiance.

"I-I won't… go to you."

The boss just chuckles while he continues to stroke himself off.

"Maybe… but… this should let others know that I got first dibs on you if you ever get caught by my minions so…" The Werewolf boss said with a slight growl right before he heard howling nearby which in turn made him howl when he didn't have to hold back as he unloads his semen on Minerva's body, starting with a few shots of sperm on her face, a few on her breasts… and a few near her pussy which had previous rounds of sperm leak from her pussy and ass.

Minerva, who heard the howl, let out small moans as she felt the boss's load hit her body.

Though what she didn't expect was the boss gripping his cock tightly to hold back a bit of his load and he moved over Minerva and forced his cock into Minerva's mouth and unclamped his cock and unloads a few more shots in Minerva's mouth and pulled free when he tapped off before Minerva could recover and the boss pants while he stepped off the bed.

Minerva gags before she tries to swallow the load.

"Hehe… nice that you enjoyed that… see you later beautiful… I got guests to prepare for." The Boss said before he opened the window.

"Oh and again, hire a carpenter, I may not have an eye for details but even I could see serious damage here and there, anyway see you babe." The boss said before he jumped out of the window and left a violated, werewolf transformed, semen covered and filled, Minerva on the bed.

Minerva let tears fall at her predicament as she didn't know what to do before she tries to get out of bed after remembering the signal the wolf boss's minions howled.

But the question was who was coming?

Meanwhile outside the house shortly before the signal…

The scene showed Finn and Emerald, who were really wiped out after what they both went through and Emerald groans as he held his back as he limped across the ground.

"D-Damn… didn't expect Maite, Spark, Rachel, and Burst to keep me there for so long… then Cedrina joining in to blow off steam from that meeting… ugh… remind me to never piss Maite off ever even if we are not in a relationship Finn." Emerald said when he looked at… an oddly refreshed looking Finn who seemed oddly happy much to Emerald's confusion.

"Hehe, I'll make sure to remember that man." Finn said as he had a slight spring in his step.

"Geez… what's got you in such a good mood?, I know we got a new home here and all that and you talked about that Fionna woman… but still would have thought you would have been more ticked to live here after what happened… good thing we ran into that Elf woman, Laranoa, and managed to get things between you two peaceful even if she was vamped at the time." Emerald said when Finn was pretty chipper even when they had a somewhat serious talk with Laranoa.

Finn blinked a bit before remembering what happened.

"Oh yeah. Well it's her choice. Can't judge her for what's she doing. But still at least things are good with us."

"Yeah… though I bet you two making it up behind closed doors didn't hurt… granted it lasted only one round but considering how stressed she was, you seemed to help her greatly… anyway you see a 2 story house because I'm not seeing it." Emerald said when he looked around and saw nothing like what Minerva mentioned to Finn.

Finn had a slight blush before noticing the path.

"Actually… I believe I see a path nearby so let's go that way."

"Right, lets hurry since I'm pretty sure Minerva would want us to clean up-!" Emerald said before he and Finn heard howling when they start walking down the path.

Finn's eyes widened a bit.

"That can't be good." He said before he starts running along the path since he knew that the house was there and his mom as well.

Emerald however felt dread and he cracked his back a few times before he chased after Finn and ran by him while he had a greatly worried look on his face before he and Finn saw the house ahead of them.

"There it is!" Emerald said before he ran to the front door and opened it to be shocked when he saw a golden furred werewolf falling down the stairs with feminine moans and groans while Emerald was stunned silent when he saw red claws on the werewolves hands and toes.

"Emerald, what's going-!" Finn said before his eyes widen when he saw the golden furred werewolf.

Said werewolf, who groans, was able to get up before her eyes widen when she saw the duo but she fell to her side thanks to her weak knees.

That's when she tried to speak.

"E-Emerald, Finn."

Before Finn could say anything Emerald walked towards the werewolf woman with a hard to read look as he knelt by her and he saw her hands… but instead of attacking her… all he did was ask one question.

"You… are Minerva…. Right?" Emerald asked while he had a hard to read expression on his face.

Finn's eyes widen before the werewolf spoke up.

"Yes Emerald. It's me. When I got home, I was visited by a man that claims he was an inspector but was later a trap when he transformed. He was the leader of those black and brown werewolves. H-He turned me while… defiling me. He said it was payback on you for killing his minions." Minerva said as she let out tears.

Before Finn could say anything… he and Minerva froze when they felt a lot of killing intent emit from Emerald for a moment and while Emerald's back was to Finn… Emerald in an oddly calm but tense voice… said this.

"Finn… mind doing me a favor." Emerald said while if one looked from the side… one would see a truly cold look in Emerald's eyes.

"Y-Yes?" Finn said as he gulped.

"Go get Marceline… Maite…. **Everyone in that fucking castle and bring them here… now… I'll guard Minerva… so don't worry… anyone would have to have a deathwish to mess with me right now."** Emerald said while his voice… sounded almost feral for some reason even if he still sounded calm...ish… even then this was a first for Minerva and Finn when they heard Emerald's voice sound like that.

Minerva blinked as she didn't expect this as Finn, who knew that it was not okay to argue with Emerald, nods before he looks at his mother.

"I'll be back mom." He said before he exits the house and starts running back to the village and to the castle.

Though the scene focused on Emerald and Minerva while Emerald tried to calm himself.

"Hey Minerva… this place have a bathroom?" Emerald asked when he managed to get himself under control… for now.

Minerva blinked a bit.

"Y-Yes. About 4."

"Good… give me directions to one with a bathtub… I'm getting you cleaned." Emerald said while he shocked Minerva when he picked her up bridal style and after a moment of getting a grip on her, he picked her up with ease and starts walking up the stairs and didn't care if he got a mess on his outfit… he could burn it later.

Minerva blushes brightly as she was being carried before she spoke up.

"T-There's one in the master bedroom… my room."

"Good…" Emerald said while he followed the semen stains on the ground to Minerva's room and walked to the bathroom that was seen before he walked to a bathtub and sets Minerva in it and stands up to get the showerhead which could be pulled down on an extendable hose and turned the water on and after making sure it was on the warm side, he instantly starts to wash Minerva off while he rinsed off most of the semen on Minerva's body before it could dry off and really cause issues later.

Minerva blushes brightly when she was being cleaned by Emerald while feeling glad that the werewolf boss's cum was being washed away but Minerva did look a bit down.

"I'm… sorry Emerald."

"Don't worry about it for now Minerva, it wasn't your fault, close your mouth and eyes, going to really rinse your head now." Emerald said before he starts to wash Minerva's head off and he found some soap that seemed to have been set up… it wasn't much but it would do now when he starts to remove his shirt and coat so he wouldn't get them wet as he reached over and grabbed the soap after he sets the shower up so that Minerva was getting hit by warm water.

Minerva blushes since this was the first time she was looking at Emerald's chest before she quickly closed her eyes and let Emerald do his thing.

Thankfully for Minerva, Emerald took his time with lathering his hands and washed Minerva's head and worked to her shoulders and arms to get her cleaned off.

Emerald then washed her legs clean and even focus on her pawed feet before he washed his hands real quick before he looked at Minerva when he looked at the rest of her body with a slight blush on his face since he would have to wash her breasts and other parts of her body and looked to see if he had permission to do so.

Minerva blushes a bit brightly knowing what Emerald had to do before she slightly nod her head which meant that Emerald had the green light.

Emerald nods his head before he starts to rub Minerva's chest with his hands but was gentle with her breasts.

Minerva blushes at the touch as she lets Emerald continue cleaning.

Emerald in turn gently rubbed her breasts and his hands lightly touched her nipples under her fur which slowly starts to have them appear thanks to Minerva's body betraying her when her body starts to get turned on a bit.

That's when Minerva actually let out a small moan making her eyes widen a bit.

Emerald however, though blushing, ignored the moans while he keeps on cleaning Minerva's breasts and worked to rub her stomach with his hands and could feel her transformed abs right now.

Minerva let out another moan before she shudders when she felt Emerald's hand on her abs which was surprising for her since she hadn't noticed before.

Emerald, after cleaning her stomach… looked to Minerva again when Emerald would have to clean between her legs and blushed more when he wanted to be triple sure if Minerva was OK with this.

Minerva blushes brightly before a moment later she nods her head at Emerald while giving him a look that she trusts him.

Emerald nods before he slipped a hand between Minerva's legs before she felt his soapy hands rub her folds to clean them gently.

Minerva blushes again as she shudders from the cleaning.

For a bit, Emerald keeps on going while Minerva shockingly felt an orgasm approaching as Emerald keeps on cleaning her more.

Minerva slightly whimpers as she tries to hold back her orgasm.

Though considering Emerald keeps on rubbing her folds… her orgasm keeps on approaching while Emerald rubbed her more and more until…

A moan escapes from Minerva's mouth as she climaxed from her pussy.

Emerald blushed while he keeps on rubbing her folds since he did want to make Minerva feel better since, even if she was getting cleaned, Emerald knew that this must be an embarrassing situation for her so he tried to make the best of it for Minerva while she rides out her orgasm.

It took about 15 seconds before Minerva taps off but she was feeling better knowing that Emerald was helping her.

Emerald removed his hand from her folds and rinsed his hand off in the shower water while he lets Minerva relax for a moment while he blushed more at Minerva.

"Y-You are going to need to either sit up or get on all fours so I can wash your back." Emerald said while he blushed while he had an erection in his pants right now thanks to hearing Minerva moan like that.

Minerva blushes after hearing that though she did blush a bit more when she noticed the erection before she spoke up.

"O-Okay." She said before taking the second option and got on her hands and knees making Emerald see her big round ass along with her tail.

Emerald blushed more from seeing Minerva's round ass and shook his head before he lathered his hands and starts to wash her back, starting with her shoulders in a soothing way when he massaged her shoulders for a few minutes.

Minerva hums as she enjoys that treatment while feeling more relaxed.

Emerald managed to calm himself before he starts to wash Minerva's back with gentle motions and he could feel her back muscles, who knows what Minerva's human form would be like once she returns to it.

Minerva hums a bit more as she enjoys the massage which comically made her tail wag.

Emerald saw that and chuckles before he used a hand to wash said tail while he was being gentle in washing it, all in all, Emerald was doing pretty well with helping Minerva relax when she starts to slowly return to her human form and Emerald let's Minerva's tail go so he can focus on cleaning Minerva's body when he went to wash her ass cheeks with his hands gently.

Minerva let out a slight moon when she felt that before speaking up.

"Thank you Emerald. I really needed this."

Emerald blushed a bit while he keeps rubbing Minerva's ass.

"Y-Yeah… well considering you needed to relax after what happened, more than happy to help while Finn gets the others." Emerald said while he saw Minerva's skin when she lost the fur and her skin, though still white, had a slight tan to it and he saw to some surprise, that she had muscles all over her body but she wasn't bulky, toned sure, but not bulky, she still had sharp red claws on her fingers and toes, but all in all, she could look human again.

Minerva, who was unaware, sighs a bit.

"I still can't believe this happened. I first found and bought a house for all three of us to live in, then I find out that Finn lost his virginity with girls and then once I'm home I get raped by that boss wolf and turned into some new rare breed."

"Well… if it's any consolation we will kick his ass soon and you are alive and well here… and if I can be honest you look pretty beautiful right now, in and out of werewolf form." Emerald said while he had a slight blush on his face when he removed his hands from Minerva's body.

Minerva blushes brightly after hearing that but did smile.

"Thank you Emerald. And I will say that you… look handsome with or without your shirt."

Emerald blushed at that before he cleared his throat.

"Y-Yes w-well… thankfully it seems relaxing helped you return to your human form… though… with some added perks it seems… you look stronger and more… youthful as well." Emerald said when he did see that Minerva looked younger than normal, she could be considered around her 20's right now.

"Really?" Minerva said before looking at her arms and could see that she looked normal.

"Yeah, take a better look at your body, you look stronger and well… you may want to look in a mirror… I'll get some clothes from your room since I saw some of our bags there, take your time to get cleaned and relaxed alright?, I also need to get changed as well since… you know… and burn my old outfit..." Emerald said before he carefully picked up his…. Messy shirt and starts walking out of the room.

Minerva took her time to finish cleaning herself and made sure that all of the Werewolf boss's cum was out of her body before turning off the shower and get out of the tub.

She then went to the medicine cabinet by the sink and took some birth control pills before she looked at herself in the mirror.

To her surprise, Emerald was right, she not only looked more youthful, she even looked like she had a slight tan look to her skin, and the claws on her fingers and toes looked beautiful as well… if she didn't know any better, she could have looked like some kind of globbess or something… and Emerald saw every part of her naked body in human form now as well…

Minerva blushes brightly when she remembered that before blushing again when she remembered where Emerald's hands touched.

Just thinking it sent the blonde woman a slight shiver.

Though unlike with the werewolf boss, Minerva felt that Emerald's touch was much better for a number of reasons… and him being so pissed at her being… used and abused like this… did he have a thing for her or something?... it was a first for him to get that angry after all.

Minerva shook her head at the thought since she doesn't think Emerald has feelings for her before she goes back to her room.

Thankfully Emerald had set out a new set of clothing for her and was waiting for her in the bedroom while he changed the bedsheets as well it seems if the old sheets in a trash bin were anything to go by.

"Here, you can get dressed and rest for now, I'll wait downstairs if you need some privacy and wait for the others." Emerald said before he got up and starts walking by Minerva.

However Minerva did stop him when she grabbed his hand.

Emerald blinked a few times before he looked at Minerva with a curious look in his eyes.

That's when Minerva surprised Emerald by hugging him making her breasts touch his chest.

Emerald blushed brightly while he wondered what was going on.

"Uhh…. Minerva?" Emerald asked when he lightly hugged Minerva back in case she was crying.

Minerva kept hugging before speaking.

"Thank you for being there Emerald."

Emerald blinked at that while he lightly pets Minerva on the back.

"N-No problem Minerva, I'm just glad you are safe and sound… current situation aside, need anything else before I leave?, I made sure the window's were locked and trapped with anti-werewolf traps on the outside but sealed so you wouldn't feel ill… just a heads up, don't open the window period, wolfsbane is poisonous to normal werewolves normally so opening and closing it can have some nasty effects on you." Emerald said with a warning/worried tone to his voice.

"Duly noted." Minerva said before letting Emerald go.

Emerald nods his head before he walked to the door again.

"Remember, if you need ANYTHING… give me a call alright?" Emerald said while he exits the room and left Minerva alone with her thoughts.

Minerva was blushing as she remembers what she did before thinking.

' _I don't why I hugged Emerald… without my clothes on. But surprisingly… it felt… warm and… nice.'_

Though Minerva would have to think on that later when her body felt tired all of a sudden and all the stress in the day starts to hit her like a truck and the memories of a bit ago start to make her cry again while she sat on the bed and as the scene fades to black, Finn was running his ass off towards the castle with him getting a more angered look on his face when someone would pay for harming his family.


End file.
